PROFUNDIZANDO
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Bella debe cambiar de vida por su trabajo. A pesar de su problema Edward intentará demostrar que no es como lo pintan.Bella será su maestra de especiales ¿Quién caerá antes ante el odio, ella o él? y ¿el amor?OoCc.Lemmon Registrada en Safe creative
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio. **

Bella observó al muchacho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y suspiró para sus adentros. Ella no quería que él la viera en ese estado. Parecía saber todo de ella, mientras él tan solo la observaba en la distancia. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó despacio. Una mano fue alzada en el aire dejándose caer hasta sonar en el silencio de la clase. La cara de Edward se giró de golpe y este se quedó en aquella posición.

Tyler y Seth los observaban mientras soltaban un jadeo. El resto, sin embargo solo hacía caso a los apuntes. Bella se giró de nuevo y caminó despacio hasta la mesa. Mientras, en su cabeza maldecía el día que llegó a Forks. Su cuerpo entero temblaba por la ira y sabía que debía contenerse. Al fin y al cabo era ocho años mayor que él. Recogió despacio su maletín y metió dentro los papeles que llevaba para las clases de castigo de ese día.

Sin tan siquiera mirar de nuevo el fondo de la clase, abrió la puerta y salió de allí. No podía permitir que la humillaran en medio de su aula. Su orgullo iba por delante y en ese instante se había rebajado a un estúpido. Ahora entendía muchas de las cosas que le habían contado. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número que tantas veces marcaba desde que llegó allí.

-Tanya, soy yo. Necesito hablar.- Le dijo.

-Bella, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte. Te llamo en dos minutos. – La voz de su mejor amiga sonó tras el auricular.

Tanya había viajado con ella hasta Forks simplemente por que deseaba cambiar un poco de vida. Bella siempre se lo agradecería, ya que ella sola no hubiese soportado todo aquello que la tenía en tal estado de nervios. Abrió la puerta de su coche y se sentó en el volante a esperar la llamada de su mejor amiga. Alzó su mirada cuando vio a aquellos dos extraños besándose en un banco. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y contestó el teléfono.

…

Edward seguía mirando por la ventana sin mirar a sus otros dos compañeros. La mejilla le ardía como un demonio y no entendía por que ella se había puesto de esa manera. Él tan solo había dicho cuatro verdades. Odiaba que ella intentara enseñarle lecciones de la vida.

Cerró sus manos en puños y dio un golpe contra la mesa. Sus labios se estiraron haciendo una mueca de disconformidad y acto seguido se levantó de la silla recogiendo sus cosas. Giró su cabeza y miró al pequeño Seth. Le tendió su mano y lo ayudó con sus cosas. Los dos caminaron por el pasillo vacio y en silencio. Al llegar a la calle, se percató de que llovía y trató de tapar al pequeño.

Seth, tan solo tenía doce años. Cuando un accidente de coche segó las vidas de sus padres, fue a parar a casa de los Black junto a su hermana Leah. Ella tenía veinte años y lo recogía a su salida de la universidad, pero esta vez ellos habían terminado después las clases, así que Edward tendría que acompañarlo andando a casa. Pateó una piedra que estaba en su camino y está llegó bastante lejos chocando contra algo. A él no le importó, ya que no percibió ni un solo ruido. Tan solo el silencio que siempre lo embargaba.

Miró al pequeño mientras caminaban por el camino de piedras que los llevaría hasta La Push. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y trató de aparentar que no había pasado nada hoy en clase. Aún así, se sentía bien. No estaba arrepentido de lo ocurrido. Apretó un poco la mano del muchachito y siguió caminando hasta que una visión, de lo que ocurría unos metros más adelante, le hizo parar y odiar a aquellos que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban hablando con Bella y los tres reían. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Sus primos no podían estar con Bella. Ella era una mujer odiosa y odiaba su sola presencia. Sintió de nuevo como la rabia lo consumía y caminó más deprisa hasta perderse entre los arboles. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, dio otro apretón a la mano de Seth y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.


	2. Cambios en sus vidas

**Hola chicas...bueno aquí os dejo el primer capitulo... solo recibí 3 comentarios... pero aun así gracias a esas tres personas que comentaron...jejejej me grada ver vuestros comentarios un besazo a todas y espero que este primer capi también os guste... dewwwwww**

* * *

**Capitulo uno. Cambios en sus vidas. **

La diferencia del pasado al futuro, solo esta donde la quieras ver. 

Un teléfono sonó en la distancia. Unos ojos chocolate se abrieron en mitad de la noche y un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. No era normal que el teléfono sonara a las cinco de la madrugada. Su madre Reneé estaba en la otra habitación durmiendo con su marido Phil. Bella se levantó de un salto y cogió el teléfono móvil. Su voz sonaba ronca y sus parpados se cerraban. Pero debía averiguar porque.

-¿Dígame?- Preguntó ella al no conocer el número.

-Bella, siento llamarte a estas horas. Supongo que estarías durmiendo- Una voz de hombre adulto sonó a la otra parte del teléfono.

-Papá, estaba durmiendo ¿Ha pasado algo?- Contestó ella nerviosa apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

-Verás…- Su padre respiró profundamente- Acabo de empezar mi turno en al comisaría y me he enterado que necesitan a una profesora nueva. Es de eso en lo que tú te has especializado…- El hombre esperó por si su hija saltaba como siempre recordándole cuales eran sus estudios. Al ver que no decía nada siguió hablando. – Bueno… Jimmy iba a avisar a una amiga que también ha estudiado lo mismo que tú. No quería que se adelantara. Sé que te has quedado sin trabajo y bueno… tal vez te interese.

-Papá. Te agradezco tu llamada, pero puedo buscar trabajo yo sola, tengo veintisiete años. Además, mamá no le da tanta importancia.- La muchacha odiaba el pueblo donde vivía su padre. Allí solo había tres días de sol al año.- Te llamo luego sobre las nueve. Ahora necesito dormir y pensar en tu propuesta.

Bella colgó el teléfono y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre y una parte de ella lo echaba de menos, pero otra parte prefería no pisar ese pueblucho. Bella odiaba Forks desde que pasaba allí los veranos cuando sus padres se divorciaron al cumplir los cinco años.

Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño de nuevo. Menos mal que ella era de sueño rápido y pronto caía de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, si no la muchacha en vez de responderle a su padre tan educadamente (nótese el sarcasmo) le hubiese dicho de todo.

…

Nada. Aquel muchacho estaba despierto observando las estrellas que invadían el cielo de Forks y como siempre no escuchaba nada. Respiró profundamente soltando el aire por su nariz y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. A sus diecinueve años, le habían comunicado que debía dejar su pueblo natal si quería seguir estudiando. Aquello le rompió el alma. Su padre un buen médico del hospital, y su madre una buena profesora, debían dejar sus trabajos por seguirlo halla donde pudiera terminar sus estudios.

Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas en silencio. Edward no deseaba que sus padres abandonaran sus vidas por él. Cada noche, recordaba su infancia y como había llegado hasta allí. Su corazón se encogía al recordarlo y sus manos sudaban sin cesar. No había tenido una infancia fácil. Sus compañeros se lo habían puesto muy difícil por su minusvalía y eso siempre estaría grabado en su mente. Una minusvalía que ahora lo volvía a hacer tan diferente a los demás.

Edward se adentró en su habitación y se metió a dormir de nuevo en su cama de matrimonio con sus finas sabanas de seda. Observó una vez más su habitación antes de quedarse dormido y rezar de nuevo por que aquello cambiara de una vez. Cuando abrió sus ojos, el sol bañaba la habitación sacando un bonito color anaranjado de las brillantes e impolutas paredes.

Se levantó de la cama y observó una vez más el reloj. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. El despertador aún no había vibrado bajo la almohada, pero aun así no podía seguir bajo las sabanas. Fue directo al baño y se dio una buena ducha caliente. Al salir, se colocó sus bóxers azules, sus calcetines de deporte, unos vaqueros negros y una simple camiseta de manga larga blanca. Cogió la sudadera de cremallera y bajó las escaleras para desayunar.

Al llegar abajo, sabía perfectamente que su madre ya había preparado un buen desayuno, porque el olor a tortitas le llegaba desde las escaleras. Entró en la cocina y saludó a su madre moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. Se sentó en su silla y ella le tendió un buen vaso de leche caliente y unas tortitas con chocolate y nata.

Esme, levantó sus manos y le comunicó con los símbolos que estas dibujaban, que llegaría pronto una nueva profesora a su clase y que de momento podía estar tranquilo. Edward respiró profundamente y observó los dulces ojos de su madre. Le sonrió antes de salir por la puerta camino a la universidad.

En Forks, solo estaba él como discapacitado. Era algo muy frustrante, ya que la antigua profesora de especiales se había marchado hacía poco más de un mes. En aquel pequeño pueblo, no había una escuela, instituto o universidad, preparados para gente como él. Lo único que habían hecho siempre, era tener una profesora especializada en el lenguaje de los sordomudos, que estuviera sentada a su lado siempre y le comunicara aquello que el profesor decía.

Edward, caminaba por la amplia cera que lo llevaba hasta la universidad. Su madre, siempre lo acercaba en coche hasta allí, ya que iban al mismo lugar. Esme respetaba su intimidad, así que lo dejaba un poco más atrás, para que llegara por su propio pie. La gente nueva cuando llegaba, siempre se fijaba en él. Las chicas no apartaban la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdes, hasta que alguien les decía su discapacidad, ponían mala cara y se alejaban de él para siempre.

Entró despacio a la clase y se sentó en su sitio de siempre. Durante el tiempo que la profesora no estaba, Edward solo había tomado apuntes de la pizarra y el profesor que impartía la clase que le tocaba, le daba una fotocopia con el tema de la clase. Algunos tenían mucha paciencia con él. El señor Banner, escribía en un folio en blanco la pregunta que quería hacerle y se la ponía en la mesa. Edward cogía su bolígrafo y le contestaba ante los ojos del profesor. Era el único que le dedicaba un poco de tiempo.

Edward como cada mañana, observaba a las animadoras del equipo de Baloncesto. Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, eran las tres chicas más guapas de la clase y perfectas. Edward se moría por besar a cualquiera de las tres. Aun que especialmente, le gustaba Lauren. Ángela, era una chica tímida, pero amiga de las tres animadoras. Ella era la editora del periódico de la universidad y estudiaba periodismo. Tan solo coincidían en dos clases a la semana, pero aquella chica le agradaba de carácter y no entendía como podía ir con las animadoras.

A ellas les encantaba salir de fiesta con los chicos del equipo, alcoholizarse y ser bastante expuestas ante los chicos. Ángela sin embargo, solo se juntaba con ellas a la hora de comer. Edward siempre supuso que era por que su novio Ben, estaba en el equipo. Observó sus manos cuando entró Tanya en el salón. Ella por primera vez en todos esos años, miró al muchacho de ojos verdes que esperaba ansioso a que el día pasara y pudiera marcharse bajo el techo de su hogar, en el único sitio donde no se sentía solo.

Le encantaba pasar la tarde con sus primos. Emmett, era mucho mayor que él. Tenía veintisiete años. La novia de su primo, también tenía veintisiete y estaban juntos desde que su mente recordaba. Rosalie lo quería demasiado, cuando iban a recogerlo a la universidad, todos los miraban, ya que no entendían como los más populares del pueblo, podían ir con el discapacitado.

Después estaba su prima Alice, la hermana pequeña de Emmett. Ella tenía veinticinco años y su novio Jasper, era hermano de Rosalie. Jasper tenía veinticuatro años. Alice estaba en su último curso en la universidad y Jasper ya había acabado su carrera. Edward dejó de pensar en su familia cuando sintió el toque cálido de alguien rozar su mano. Cuando alzó la vista, un papel estaba en la mesa. Aquello le extrañó demasiado, pero aún así, lo abrió y lo leyó. No podía creer lo que allí estaba escrito, pero aún así, una sonrisa salió de sus labios y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules.

…

Bella estaba sentada en el asiento de su coche mirando su casa. Esa sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo. Respiró profundamente mientras secaba las palmas de sus manos contra su pantalón vaquero. Estaba decidida a ir a Forks para aceptar el trabajo que su padre le había ofrecido. Se sentía nerviosa, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él, pero aún así cerró los ojos y arrancó el coche.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto fue rápido, ya que a las siete de la mañana, no había demasiado transito. Bella aparcó en el parking del aeropuerto y salió a paso rápido hasta la terminal. Al llegar, guardó las llaves de su coche en su maleta y sacó la reserva del billete. Una vez facturadas las maletas, se tomó un café y se dirigió hacía su nuevo destino.

Antes de entrar en el avión, mando un mensaje a Reneé, para que pasara a por su coche con la otra llave de este. No quería dejarlo allí por mucho tiempo. Apagó su móvil y se sentó en su asiento. El viaje debía ser tranquilo. Se colocó los cascos que le ofreció la azafata y puso el hilo musical clásico. Aquello le hacía relajarse. Sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó en un duerme vela todo el trayecto.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, la azafata le avisó de la llegada y ella bajó para recoger sus maletas. El simple aire que allí se respiraba, ya era totalmente diferente al de su soleada y húmeda Phoenix. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando salió al exterior del aeropuerto de Seattle. Tenía que llamar a Charlie para que fuera a recogerla, pues no le había avisado a que hora llegaba. Sacó el teléfono y lo encendió. Nada más hacerlo, recibió un mensaje de su mejor amiga Tanya. Esta le anunciaba que se trasladaría a vivir a Port Ángeles al final y así estaría más cerca de ella.

Bella soltó una sonrisa. Tanya nunca la dejaba en la estacada. Tanya era una chica huérfana y por lo tanto no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, que se independizo de la casa de acogida y desde ese momento siempre había hecho lo que quería. A Bella le dio un vuelco su corazón, no estaría completamente sola allí. Llamó a su padre y quedó en la cafetería de enfrente del aeropuerto. Mientras Charlie llegaba, Bella le mandó un mensaje a Tanya para saber exactamente cuando llegaba. En dos días estarían juntas de nuevo, le respondió su mejor amiga.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se levantó del asiento, Charlie, estaba apunto de llegar con su coche patrulla. Mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada mirando el móvil, sintió un fuerte golpe contra ella y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Un hombre de ojos azules y pelo rubio, la estaba observando un poco confuso y avergonzado. Era realmente guapo, pero posiblemente tuviera entre veinte o veinticinco años mayor que ella.

Carlisle Cullen, le tendió la mano con sus mejillas enrojecidas, iba distraído observando el periódico y no se había dado cuenta de la joven. Bella algo confusa cogió la mano de aquel hombre y este la ayudó a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

-Disculpe joven.- Carlisle le habló en un tono amable y suave.- Iba distraído y no me di cuenta que venía. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

-Tranquilo, la culpa también es mía.- Sonrojada, quiso quitarle parte de culpa al hombre, ya que ella tampoco estaba muy atenta a lo que hacía.- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Encantada de conocerle señor Cullen.

-¿Isabella Swan?- Preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.- Llámame Carlisle. Por cierto, vengo a recogerla señorita Swan. Su padre no pudo venir por un problema en la comisaría y como amigo me mandó a recogerla.

Vella se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su padre había enviado a un desconocido (Muy guapo) a por ella. No sabía que decir. En ese instante, el móvil de ella sonó y vibró entre sus manos y se asustó. Carlisle Cullen, sonrió ante aquel gesto y esperó a que la muchacha reaccionara. Bella le hizo un pequeño gesto de disculpa y se separó de aquel hombre al descolgar.

-Papá.- Su tono era algo severo, esperaba una buena explicación por aquello.- ¿Dónde estás y quien es Carlisle Cullen?

-Perdona hija. Verás Carlisle es un amigo y bueno, él ya terminó su turno en el hospital y necesitabas que te recogieran…- Un silencio se adueñó de la llamada.- Y…

-¿Y?- Ella estaba muy molesta.

-Bueno, me salió un caso en el momento en que iba a salir y no pude hacerlo. Carlisle es un buen hombre, tranquila hija no te hará nada.- Se oyó una risa.- Y menos siendo la hija del Jefe Swan.

Charlie colgó el teléfono. Ella se quedó mirando al pequeño aparato que portaba entre sus manos bastante incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar, aún así se giró hacía el hombre y le sonrió con desgana.

-Bueno Carlisle, llámame Bella. Estoy lista.- Ella cogió su maleta, pero Carlisle no la dejó llevarla.- Gracias.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente cuando Carlisle llegó a la casa de su viejo amigo Swan, le tendió una llave de esta y se despidió con un hasta pronto. Ella, aún con la maleta en la puerta y la boca abierta, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se quedó allí para recuperar el aire. Sus primeras horas en Forks y ya estaba odiando estar allí de nuevo.

…

Edward se levantó de su silla a la hora indicada de la nota y se dirigió donde esta decía. Al entrar se encontró algo muy extraño para él, pero aún así entró en el vestuario y cerró la puerta con un fuerte respiró y tragando saliva como un poseso. Allí había otra nota pegada en el cristal.

"Si has llegado hasta aquí, es porque eres valiente. Mañana te esperaré a la hora de la comida en este mismo sitio. Tuya siempre Tanya"

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en sus labios y durante el resto del día, solo pudo pensar en lo que pasaría. Seguramente se quería volver a burlar de él, pero las miradas que ella le echó durante las siguientes horas y como se mordía el labio inferior, le sembraron la duda. Cuando acabó el día, se marchó a casa y todo fue como siempre. Se acostó soñando con aquella rubia tan espectacular y con lo que pasaría la mañana siguiente.


	3. Vestuarios

**Hola chicas. Gracias nuevamente por vuestros tres comentarios… nos vemos el próximo Viernes.. kiss**

**Capitulo 2. Vestuarios.**

No todo lo que ves, es lo que has de creer. 

Bella subió las escaleras con las maletas y abrió la antigua puerta de su cuarto. Aquello no había cambiado en absoluto. Charlie la había mantenido con sus estúpidos dibujos infantiles y aquellas sábanas de piolín. Ella frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente. Aquello debía quitarlo ahora mismo. Ya no era nada infantil, a sus veintisiete años, solo pensaba en su futuro y en que las cosas debían cambiar. Se sentía realizada con su trabajo, pero muy sola. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había dejado con su novio Félix. Lo había pillado con Heidi en su cama y aquello le destrozó el corazón. Por esa misma razón, se juró que un hombre jamás volvería a jugar con ella ni sus sentimientos.

Bella quitó las sábanas que cubrían su cama y arrancó los dibujos de la pared, después de eso, bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse y buscó una caja de cartón que le sirviera apara guardar sus cosas de la infancia. Rebuscó por todo el salón, la cocina, la alacena y al fin en un pequeño cuartito donde Charlie guardaba sus cosas de pesca, encontró lo que buscaba. Subió las escaleras de nuevo y guardó todas aquellas tonterías. Una vez acabado, subió al pequeño desván y lo dejó allí con otros tantos recuerdos de Charlie y ella cuando era una cría.

Respiró profundamente y pensó en ir al pueblo a comprar las cosas que le hacían falta, pero no tenía vehículo, así que pensó en un taxi. Después, recordó que para que un taxi llegara hasta allí y la llevara de vuelta al pueblo, costaba un tanto y ella solo llevaba tarjetas de crédito. Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse ¿Qué hacía ahora? En ese instante, pensó que lo mejor era darse una ducha primero y después llamaría a Charlie para que le trajese él aun que fuera un juego de sábanas distinto.

Caminó hasta el único cuarto de baño de aquella pequeña casa y respiró hondo antes de meterse en el agua, pues odiaba aquello, aun que debía conformarse, ya que no tenía otra opción. Cuando sintió el agua caer por sus músculos, sintió al fin un poco de paz en ese día tan horroroso. Cuando al fin salió, se colocó un pequeño pantalón y una sudadera. Allí, la mayoría del tiempo el sol no existía y no hacía demasiado calor.

Bajó las escaleras y decidió hacer algo de cenar, ya que su padre no tardaría en llegar. Se acordó de las sábanas y llamó a la comisaría, pero el compañero de su padre, le avisó que el jefe Swan ya salió para su casa. Bella colgó refunfuñando algo entre dientes y se adentró en la pequeña cocina. Abriendo armario por armario, lo único que encontró, fue un poco de pasta y un bote de tomate, así que preparó unos macarrones.

Cuando escuchó el coche patrulla, ella ya había preparado la cena y puesto la pequeña mesa de la cocina, tan solo esperó a que él entrara por la puerta. Lo vio colgar la chaqueta cuando cerró la puerta. Dejó la pistola colgada y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa de victoria. Charlie siempre había deseado que su única hija le prestara un poco más de atención y este era el momento.

-Hola mi dulce Bella.- Saludó Charlie.

-Hola papá.- Bella lo abrazó deprisa y pronto cortaron el contacto.- ¿Dónde hay unas sábanas decentes?

-Se me olvidó decírtelo. Las compré en la mañana y las llevo en el coche.- Charlie abrió al puerta de casa y salió a buscarlas.- ¡No salgas, hace frío!- Gritó Charlie a Bella antes de coger las bolsas y volver a entrar.- Te compré unas sábanas, un cubre, un albornoz, un juego de toallas y unas cortinas nuevas.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella sorprendida.- No pensé que tú.- Y prefirió callar.

-Me aconsejó la señora Webber. Realmente yo no tenía ni idea.- Charlie le subió las bolsas y volvió a bajar.- Huele a cena.

-Preparé algo de cena. Hay que comprar más comida.- Le sugirió ella.

-Mañana vendrás a Port Ángeles a primera hora de la mañana antes de la entrevista.- Charlie le sonrió.- Te estuve mirando unos coches y también comprarás lo que tu creas conveniente y necesites.

-Eh.- Ella no sabía que contestar, no se lo esperaba.- Gracias Char…Papá.- Y le sonrió mientras retiraba los platos y los fregaba.

Le dio las buenas noches y se subió para preparar su cuarto. Al entrar y ver las bolsas, sonrió y sacó todo encima de la cama. Las sábanas eran de color morado y el cubre hacía juego. Las cortinas eran un tono más claro. Colgó el albornoz en el armario vacio y guardó su ropa después de enfundar la cama. Cuando acabó, sacó el resto de sus cosas dejando el portátil encima de la mesita y el móvil y se acostó a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

….

Edward se levantó nada más sintió vibrar el despertador bajo su almohada. Nada más abrir sus ojos, vio pegada la nota de la rubia junto al cristal de su armario. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo leyó una vez más. Con una gran sonrisa, se metió en el baño y se duchó. Prefirió afeitarse y vestirse un poco más guapo. Las dudas seguían asaltándole, pero aun así no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su cara. Una vez abajo, recordó porque nunca nadie se le acercaba. Mientras llevaba una tostada a su boca, tuvo un recuerdo aún muy amargo para él.

*Flash Back*

Edward tenía ocho años y acababa de llegar desde Alaska a vivir a Forks. Su vida no había sido nunca fácil, ya que carecía de oído y voz. Aun así, allí en Alaska siempre había ido al mejor colegio para discapacitados que sus padres podían ofrecerle. Lloró mucho cuando se tuvo que separar de su mejor amigo Demetrí y su amiga Bree, pero sabía que sus padres tenían que marcharse y él no iba a ser el causante.

Al llegar a Forks, los padres se dieron cuenta que aquel pueblo carecía de un colegio apropiado para su hijo, pero aún así el director les insistió en que no le faltaría de nada. Edward fue inscrito en el colegio y una profesora especializada en esa base, fue su tutora y maestra en todo. Aun que eso no fue lo más duro para él. Lo más duro fue encontrarse con que no podía comunicarse con los niños y aquello le frustró y marcó para siempre.

Los niños eran muy crueles con él. Como no podía oírlos venir, le acosaban por detrás y lo golpeaban. Ellos se reían cuando lo veían encogerse y no podía gritar. De los golpes, pasaron a las humillaciones conforme iban creciendo. Desde tirarle la comida, gastarle bromas (según ellos) muy pesadas. Hasta dejarlo en ridículo delante de toda la cafetería.

Edward especialmente, se acordó de la vez que caminaba hacía la esquina, donde su madre lo recogería después de comprarle la merienda. Habían pasado ya dos años de su llegada y de humillaciones. Ese día, estaba ansioso por llegar, ya que ese día en la cafetería, Mike Newton le había puesto la zancadilla cuando llegó a su altura y el pobre muchacho había caído al suelo reventándosele el brick de zumo en el pecho y manchándose entero. El pollo había acabado restregado por su camiseta y el flan de huevo contra su bajo vientre en su zona más intima. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que todos palmoteaban la espalda del joven Newton. Él tan solo agachó al cabeza y tiró el resto de comida a la basura y salió al vestuario para limpiarse. Durante el resto del día, se dedicaron a tírale bolitas de papel mojado con un boli vacio que les servía de canuto lanzador.

Al salir mientras caminaba en busca de su madre, Mike salió detrás de él y en un gran charco de barro, tiró sus cosas y después a él de un gran empujón. Todos se rieron de él a mandíbula batiente. Edward recogió las cosas y al llegar al coche, le dijo a su madre que se había caído. Lo bueno de todo era que ella era profesora en la universidad, así que no se enteraría jamás de lo que le ocurría en el colegio. Él veía muy feliz a sus padres en Forks y a sus diez años, solo pensaba en el bienestar de ellos. Después de ese día, las cosas habían ido a peores.

*Fin Flash Back

Edward frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla bebiéndose el vaso de leche. Esme apareció por la puerta y le sonrió. Edward cogió su bolsa y los dos se encaminaron a clase. Durante el día, todo fue muy normal para Edward. Los nervios se empezaron a formar en su cuerpo cuando dieron las dos de la tarde y se encaminó al vestuario bendito.

,,,

Bella se levantó de un salto cuando escuchó a su padre llamarla tras la puerta. Se levantó de la cama y abrió esta un poco adormilada aún. Sonrió a Charlie y le dio los buenos días encaminándose al baño. Después de darse una ducha y vestirse con un traje de falda y chaqueta con una camisa blanca. Cogió su maletín y bajó a desayunar algo. Charlie la miró sorprendido.

-Bella.- Tomó la taza de café.- Hasta las dos no tienes la entrevista.

-Lo sé papá, pero me traje lo justo. Te recuerdo que vivía en un sitio donde la lluvia escaseaba.

-Tendrás que comprarte ropa de abrigo. – Charlie le tendió una tarjeta de crédito.

-Esto no me hace falta.- Le devolvió la tarjeta.- Tengo mis ahorros.

-Lo se, pero esto y el coche son mi regalo de bienvenida.- Este le sonrió.- ya que tan solo has aceptado los regalos de cumpleaños por años, quería hacerte algo especial.

-Gracias.- Se encogió de hombros y miró al tarjeta.- ¿Cuánto hay?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Mil dólares.- Le dijo él complacido.- Es el dinero que tenía guardado para tu regalo de cumpleaños de este año y el de navidad. Como podré comprarte lo que me plazca entonces y cuando quiera, ya no me hace falta tanto dinero.

Bella le dio un caluroso abrazo y un beso en su mejilla y salió por la puerta junto a él, camino de Port Ángeles. Al llegar, se enamoró de un pequeño Volvo plateado. Era de segunda mano, pero estaba muy bien. Ella puso la mitad del dinero y Charlie la otra mitad. Ella contenta con su adquisición, se dirigió a hacer las compras de lo que necesitaba. Charlie se dirigió a un nuevo día de trabajo.

Bella entró en un gran centro comercial y empezó a cargar comida. Después se dirigió a la zona de higiene y cargó con su champú y su gel favorito. Compró unas cuantas botellas de estos y de su colonia preferida, así no tendría que ir tan a menudo allí. Al acabar, se dio cuenta que eran ya las once y media de la mañana, así que se dirigió a la zona de ropa. Se compró un buen abrigo largo, un par de zapatos cómodos, unos trajes de pantalón, unas ropas cómodas y varios pijamas largos. Al salir de allí, se compró algo de almorzar y se dirigió a casa de Charlie.

Una vez arreglado todo en casa, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. Tan solo faltaba una hora para su entrevista. Se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó un nuevo traje de falda, camisa blanca y chaqueta a juego color azul. Unos zapatos de poco tacón y dejó su pelo suelto con una sutil capa de maquillaje. Salió con su coche hacía el edificio que le había indicado Charlie.

Llegó y aparcó donde ponía visitas. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que bebió un poco de agua de la botellita que siempre llevaba en su bolso, respiró profundamente contando hasta diez y salió del coche dirigiéndose al edificio donde ponía recepción. Al entrar, preguntó por el director y comunicó que era la nueva chica de especiales y tenía cita para una entrevista de trabajo. La señora Coppe, una mujer muy amable y educada, le indicó que la siguiera.

Anunció su llegada al director y la señora Coppe le indicó que pasara. Bella se sentó donde el hombre le indicó y dejó el maletín en la silla de alado. El hombre cogió el curriculum que ella le tendió y empezó a leerlo muy despacio. Era un hombre bastante mayor. Sus cabellos eran blancos y cortos. Llevaba unas gafas de media luna casi en la punta de su respingona nariz y hacía gestos con la boca mientras leía. Bella estaba ansiosa por saber una respuesta. El hombre bajó el curriculum y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida Señorita Swan.- El hombre se levantó y le tendió una mano.- Espero que sea de su agrado.

-Gracias Señor director.- Bella le estrechó al mano.- Gracias.

-Verá.- Se subió las gafas un poco y la miró de nuevo.- Solo hay un alumno en toda la universidad, pero es un alumno muy importante, ya que su padre es el mejor médico de todo Forks y su madre es la profesora de pintura y diseño de esta universidad.

Ella se sorprendió de saber que solo tendría un alumno. Pero aún así, asintió y escuchó.

-Mañana conocerá al resto de profesores.- Él salió de detrás de la mesa y la acompañó hasta la puerta.- Tendrá su contrato para firmar y también le enseñarán las instalaciones.

-Está bien señor director.- Bella le sonrió.

-Hasta mañana a las siete en punto profesora Swan.

…

Edward abrió la puerta despacio y entró en aquel lugar. Cerró a sus espaldas y sintió una mano cogerlo por la camiseta. Este saltó del susto, pero Tanya le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Ella cerró la puerta con la mano libre pasándole el seguro. Acto seguido lo empujó hacía la zona de los bancos, donde había una pared que no permitía ver nada desde la puerta.

Ella le mostró una nota bien escrita donde ponía que se había fijado en él mil veces, pero temía lo que le pudieran hacer los demás. Edward la miró un poco triste. Ella le indicó que siguiera leyendo con un aspaviento de sus manos y el chico cogió la nota de nuevo. En ella, Tanya le decía que quería besarlo y sentirlo. Edward tragó y la miró de nuevo. Ella sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó sobre él.

Tanya no debía dejarlo pensar. No debía dejarle la duda. Metió su mano sin ningún tipo de pudor en sus pantalones cogiendo fuertemente su miembro. Edward jadeó tan fuerte que Tanya pensó que lo habrían escuchado fuera. Para él esa experiencia era nueva. No sabía que de su garganta salían sonidos roncos, ya que nunca se podría oír, pero ella se quedó algo asustada cuando lo escuchó.

Edward iba a separarse del susto que llevaba por aquel ataque, así que ella antes de que él pudiera marcharse se arrodillo en el suelo y desabrochó sus pantalones. Edward tiró su cabeza hacía atrás y sintió como el aire azotaba su erección. Ya no había marcha atrás. Nunca había sentido aquello. Nunca lo habían besado y mucho menos una chica tan bonita como ella. Tanya se relamió los labios cuando sintió el sexo de él salir del pantalón. Cuando vio aquello casi se desmaya. Paseó su lengua por la punta y Edward no pudo evitar agarrarla de sus cabellos y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Sintió la calidez de su boca y se estremeció. Creyó que no aguantaría más en aquella situación y tiró de ella hacía arriba. Edward estaba algo confuso y abrumado, pero aquello que le estaba haciendo era demasiado para sus sentidos. La besó con ansia y la muchacha gimió, aun que él no la escuchara, podía ver claramente en la cara de ella que estaba disfrutando como él.

Tanya le bajó los pantalones por completo y se retiró la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Edward abrió los ojos de par en par al ver aquel perfecto cuerpo. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y creyó de nuevo que todo se acabaría, pues sentía unas ganas enormes de correrse. Tanya se tumbó en el banco de madera y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo. Deslizó la mano por su rostro hasta su boca y chupó su dedo, para después bajarlo suavemente hasta sus pechos. Pellizcó sus pezones y volvió a gemir.

Mientras hacía aquello, pensaba que el cuerpo del joven merecía un diez, pero jamás se enteraría él que solo era una trampa. Ella tendió su brazo para que él se acercara y cuando estuvo pegado al cuerpo de ella, Tanya empezó a adentrar dos de sus dedos en su sexo y empujó la mano de él hacía aquel lugar.

Edward sintió la humedad de la joven y como su entrepierna empezaba a palpitar deseoso de estar dentro de ella. Cogió su miembro entre sus dedos y empezó a masturbarse cuando ella le hizo el gesto de que quería verlo. Tanya estiró su mano hacía su mochila y sacó un preservativo. Se lo puso sin ningún tipo de pudor y acto seguido le indicó que la poseyera. Edward la levantó del banco de madera. Estaba demasiado nervioso, era su primera vez, su primer beso, su primera chica.

Ella lo sentó en el banco y se situó sobre su dura erección. Sin avisar, cogió su miembro y lo guió hasta la entrada de su sexo provocando una penetración brusca, que le saco un gemido de placer. Edward sintió las paredes estrechas de ella y se mordió el labio aguantando las sensaciones, su cuerpo entero temblaba ante aquella placentera y nueva experiencia. Tanya clavó las uñas en su espalda y mordió su hombro.

Estaba follándose al inútil de la universidad. Nunca pensó que lo disfrutaría tanto, creyó que sentiría un asco horrible, pero le agradaba demasiado. Ya que con el silencio que había allí al no hablar, se sentía muy cómoda y para colmo era un estúpido novato y así ella podría manejarlo a su antojo. Hasta tendría que darle las gracias Edward, por dejarle probar el sexo. No podía reconocer ante nadie que aquello le estaba gustando, pero todo valía para ganar aquella maldita apuesta.

Cuando ella tuvo un orgasmo, se inclinó sobre él y besó suavemente sus labios. Acto seguido se movió más rápido para que él acabara. Ella ya había tenido su orgasmo, así que ¿por qué esperar más? Apretó su cuerpo y sintió como él jadeaba algo más fuerte. Las manos de Edward se apretaron contra las nalgas de la muchacha y sintió como explotaba en el interior del preservativo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, erráticas.

Tanya se levantó sin mirarlo a los ojos y se metió en la ducha bajo el agua caliente. Edward sin embargo, se levantó tembloroso, se quietó el preservativo y se acercó despacio hasta la papelera. Se subió sus pantalones y se sentó dentro de uno de los baños. Colocó sus manos en su rostro y sus codos en sus rodillas ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Seguramente ella no sentía nada por él, solo sería un pasatiempo. Esperó a que ella saliera para abrir la puerta del pequeño cubículo. Pudo observar como la puerta del vestuario se cerraba después de que Tanya se vistiera y saliera.

Tanya salió del vestuario mientras Lauren y Jessica la miraban con la boca abierta. Ellas dos no habían entrado, pero sabían a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado allí dentro. Ella había ganado la apuesta contra las chicas y ahora si ellas no lo hacían, tendrían que pagar su deuda. En ese instante, Jessica, pensó que no se quedaría atrás. Si Tanya no había puesto cara de asco al salir, significaba solo una cosa "Por mucho que fuera un estúpido sordo y mudo, tenía que follar bien"

Jessica respiró hondo mientras Tanya se alejaba. El plan empezaba a maquinarse en su cabeza. Si a Edward le había gustado el sexo con Tanya, con ella debía ser mejor. Se acercó corriendo a su amiga y le pidió que escribiera otra nota quedando con él para mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Tanya le debía un favor muy grande desde que Jessica la salvó un día en una fiesta para que los padres de la muchacha no la encontraran borracha y revolcándose con el capitán del equipo.

Lauren sería la que lo tendría más difícil. Al menos es lo que la muchacha pensó, ya que una vez más lo podrían engañar si él pensaba que era otra vez Tanya, pero una tercera vez no caería. Lauren se enfadó con las chicas y salió hacía su coche. Debía pensar bien su plan, ella no sería la idiota que se pasearía en el próximo partido desnuda por el campus.

Edward salió del vestuario algo confuso, pero aún así estaba maravillado por lo que le había tocado vivir apenas diez minutos antes. Fuera bueno o malo, él ya no era virgen y había probado el sexo.


	4. Segundo asalto

**Hola chicas… bueno gracias por vuestros comentarios… nos vemos el próximo viernes… dew kiss**

**Capitulo tres. Segundo asalto. **

Nunca sabes lo que es un error hasta que no observas las consecuencias. Solo tienes dos posibilidades o afrontarlos y salir adelante o esconderte de ellos. 

Bella caminó por los pasillos nerviosa, hoy le presentarían al resto de profesores y mañana sería su primer día. Cuando llegó a la puerta donde ponía profesores, ella tembló de arriba abajo. No era su primer trabajo como profesora, ya que en Phoenix trabajaba de ello, pero si era verdad que trabajó en una guardería y aquello era más importante.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta y abrió despacio, allí se encontró con la mirada de algunos profesores y con los ojos verdes y cálidos de una mujer. Aclaró su garganta y adentrándose en la sala dio los buenos días y dijo su nombre alto y claro. La mujer de ojos verdes, la observó pro unos instantes y después con una agradable sonrisa y estiró su mano para que ella se sentara a su lado, puesto que era un sitio vacio y alejado de los hombres.

-Buenos días Isabella.- Le saludó una mujer con cabellos negros amarrados en un moño.- Hoy te presentaremos al profesorado y te comentaremos sobre tu nuevo y único alumno. Después, te daré una visita guiada pro las instalaciones y te esperaré mañana para presentarte a tu alumno. Mi nombre es Adela y soy la secretaria de este centro.

-Bella.- Dijo ella mirándolos a todos.- Prefiero que me llamen Bella.

-Está bien, aquí serás Bella.- La mujer del moño la miraba como si sobrara de allí.- Pero recuerda que para tus alumnos serás la Señorita Swan.

Ella asintió y en ese momento sintió una mano apretar su pierna. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacía aquella mano, se dio cuenta que era de aquella mujer de ojos verdes intensos. Solo sonrió dándole las gracias por ese gesto que para ella decía demasiado en su primer día.

-Bueno, yo soy el profesor Banner.- carraspeó y miró a bella intensamente.- El profesor de Literatura.

-Encantada señor Banner.- Ella miró al siguiente profesor.

-Yo soy el señor Lancer y mi clase es música.- Dejó de mirarla, se levantó de la silla cogiendo la carpeta, y acercándose a la puerta.- Que tenga un buen día señorita Swan.- Y salió por ella.

La siguiente era una mujer bajita. Esta tenía unas gafas marrones de pasta en la punta de su nariz y su cabello corto le hacía una mujer regordeta. La mujer la miró un segundo y levantándose de la silla se presentó.

-Yo soy la profesora Delian.- Se subió las gafas y caminó hasta la puerta.- Mi materia es ciencias. Que tenga un buen día.

Bella pensó que todos eran unos amargados. Se contuvo la risa para no mostrar mala educación y miró ala siguiente mujer que la observaba. Esta no se dignó ni a mirarla cuando por la puerta salió sin tan siquiera presentarse.

-Discúlpalos.- La mujer de ojos verdes la observaba.- La última vez que hubo aquí una profesora joven, esta se lió con el hijo del director.

-Pero…- bella dudó un momento.- Usted es joven y yo no voy ha…- Cayó nuevamente.

-Bella, mi nombre es Esme Cullen. Soy profesora de interpretación. La mujer que acaba de salir es la señora Gregh y es la profesora de gimnasia. A los demás ya los irás conociendo.

-Está bien.- Ella asintió intentando guardar cada palabra nombrada en esa sala.- Encantada de conocerla señora Cullen.

-Oh…- La mujer de ojos verdes se llevó la mano al pecho.- Llámame Esme y nada de usted. Háblame de tú muchacha.

Bella sonrió y se sintió un poco mejor de tener a esa mujer a su lado. Adela le hizo seguirla pro la puerta dejando allí sentada a Esme Cullen. Aquello iba a ser algo un poco duro, pero todo era un reto nuevo y a ella le encantaban los retos.

…

Edward estaba sentado en la mesa cuando Tanya se le acercó un poco sonrojada y con otra nota en la mano. Aquello lo dejó completamente shockeado. Estiró su mano y recogió aquella notita de la rubia más bonita de la clase. La desplegó entre sus piernas y la leyó atentamente.

"Edward, gracias por lo de ayer. Desde hace tiempo me fijo en ti y bueno quería hablar nuevamente contigo de nuestro futuro, ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Necesito que vengas al vestuario a la misma hora de ayer. Gracias Tanya"

Respiró hondo y miró a la chica que desde su sitio lo miraba con una fingida sonrisa. Edward le asintió y ella le ladeó la cabeza en respuesta. Todo estaba tramado. Él, no se imaginaba de lo que se le avecinaba bajo las mentes de aquellas tres. Esperó ansioso el fin de la clase y del día. Cuando aquello sucedió, este se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al vestuario. Las manos le sudaban, pero ella era la que quería hablar con él.

…

Bella caminaba despacio detrás de la mujer del moño. Sus tacones sonaban en cada paso por aquel largo pasillo. Un nudo estaba formándose en la boca de su estómago ¿y si todo esto era un error? Negó con la cabeza y levantó la vista cuando se detuvieron en la puerta principal del centro. Bella observó como una chica salía de allí riéndose sola. La muchacha de cabellos rubios no dejaba de mirar hacía los vestuarios. No le dio importancia, pues debía de aprenderse todas y cada una de las clases donde iba a estar con su nuevo alumno. Adela le tendió un horario y caminó despacio al lado de Bella mientras esta lo ojeaba. Le explicó las clases donde estaría con el joven muchacho. Le comentó que era un chico tranquilo, nunca había dado ningún problema a la escuela desde que llegó a los ocho años. Sin embargo, la mujer del moño si que le avisó de que algunos alumnos le gastaban bromas.

Bella frunció su ceño y respiró profundamente. Aquello era normal cuando no podías hablar ni oír. Después de aprenderse los pasillos por donde caminaría todos los días y los horarios de sus clases, se dirigió a su coche a paso lento. Al entrar en él, pudo observar a un muchacho guapísimo adentrarse en el coche de la profesora Esme. Condujo nerviosa hasta su casa. El primer día siempre era complicado y más cuando debía tratar con un muchacho de diecinueve años en vez de con pequeños que estaban empezando a hablar el lenguaje de signos.

…

Edward abrió la puerta y trató de darle a la luz, pero esta no se encendió. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Si no veía ¿Cómo iba a verla a ella? Trató de avanzar hacía el banco más cercano. Tanteó aquello que tenía a su alcance para sentirse más seguro. Al llegar y soltar la mochila en el suelo, sintió una respiración contra su nuca. Ya no había marcha atrás. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando olió aquella fragancia tan característica de Tanya, aun que parecía algo diferente.

Las manos de la joven se posaron en sus caderas y besó su nuca. Edward se estremeció ante aquel contacto, jamás llegó a pensar que él estaría con una popular de la universidad. Sintió un tirón en su camiseta y él seguro de que era Tanya, levantó los brazos dejándose hacer. Había estado toda la noche pensando en ella sin poder casi ni dormir. Ella le había dicho que le gustaba desde hacía mucho, aun que no estaba segura de poder hacer aquello, ya que probablemente se metieran con ella también. Edward lo había sopesado y al final había decidido que podían verse a escondidas en los vestuarios siempre.

A el le gustaba realmente Lauren, pero tampoco le desagradaba Tanya, así que aun que solo tuvieran sexo, sería bien recibido por su parte. La muchacha besó su espalda y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las manos de la joven tocaban su pecho con fuerza, con ansia. Edward se giró y buscó su boca para besarla. En un primer momento, cuando sus lenguas se juntaron, Edward, se quedó pensativo. La tarde anterior solo se había dado tres besos con Tanya, pero juraría que ella besaba diferente. Ahora la muchacha lo estaba besando con posesión y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Solamente era sexo, se notaba en sus manos y sus labios.

Jessica estaba asombrada del pecho que escondía aquella ancha camiseta. No era demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para no marcar los músculos del joven que tenía entre sus manos. Sintió como Edward se estremecía bajo su contacto y lo besó con ferocidad. Quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Jessica lo empujó suavemente cuando tocó el banco y sin decir nada, se quito las bragas y las guardó en su mochila.

Cogió el preservativo que tenía preparado y lo abrió despacio, después de ubicar entre sus dedos la posición correcta de cómo debí aponerlo, se acercó a un ansioso Edward. Se sentó en sus piernas y bajó sus manos hasta sus vaqueros. Edward gimió de nuevo ante el contacto sin saber que emitía pequeños gemidos de placer por aquellas manos. Jessica se asombró como lo había hecho el día anterior Tanya. Metió la mano entre los pantalones de Edward y sacó su erecto miembro. Lo acarició un par de veces y acercó el preservativo para ponérselo.

Edward estaba un poco confuso, ya que la tarde anterior, Tanya y él habían disfrutado bastante de esto. No entendía porque las luces no iban, ni porque la prisa de ella ahora. Subió sus manos por sus costados y trató de quitarle la camiseta de animadora a Tanya. El muy inocente aún no se había dado cuenta que era Jessica quien iba a poseerlo de nuevo.

Jessica apartó las manos del joven cuando se dio cuenta que iban hacía sus pechos. La noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en casa de su amiga Tanya y ella le había contado que Edward poseía un cuerpo perfecto, que su miembro era el mejor que había visto en su vida. El sabor de los labios de él, la había dejado atontada toda la noche. Tanya sabía que era virgen, ya que jamás le había visto con ninguna chica. También se lo confirmó la forma de actuar de él mientras mantenían sexo. Ella en su interior juraba que había sido hasta su primer beso mientras le contaba el sexo con él a Jessica.

Jessica había recordado que Edward había manoseado a Tanya, ya que su amiga cuando tiene buen sexo se deja tocar por todas partes. Jessica tenía los pechos más grandes que Tanya, así que si él la tocaba en esa zona, descubriría que no era ella. Apartó las manos de Edward dejándolas en sus nalgas y se incorporó un poco para meterse el miembro de Edward. Gimió cuando sintió la grandeza y dureza de este penetrarla sin piedad.

Edward respiró contra su cuello y ella deseó que eso no acabara nunca. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y entrelazo sus dedos en sus broncíneos cabellos. Edward gimió de nuevo cuando ella empezó a moverse sin control sacando y metiendo su miembro una y otra vez. Jessica se atrevió a morderle en la clavícula cuando llegó al orgasmo. Había sido el más intenso que jamás había llegado a tener con cualquiera del equipo.

Sin esperarse a que él acabara, se levantó y cogió su mochila del suelo. Se acercó a Edward y lamió su oreja. El pobre muchacho, pensando que solo estaba jugando un poco, esperó a que ella volviera a sentarse sobre él y terminara lo que había empezado. En el momento en que Jessica iba a cruzar la puerta y dejarlo allí tirado medio desnudo, recordó que el día anterior habían entrado al vestuario cuando él salió, para ver la papelera y así demostrar que habían tenido sexo.

Ella se mordió el labio y pensó un par de segundos. En el preservativo de Tanya, se podía ver claramente que el muchacho había acabado eyaculando en él. Sin embargo si Edward se lo quitaba ahora, no ganaría la apuesta. Dejó la mochila en el suelo de nuevo y se acercó a un descolocado Edward.

Edward estaba apunto de rendirse y darse por vencido. Ella lo había utilizado el día anterior y ahora solo se había satisfecho de nuevo dejándolo a medias. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla y se perdió en el suelo ¿Cómo había caído tan fácilmente? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento calló en la cuenta. Se insultó cientos de veces así mismo dentro de su cabeza. Era un simple adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y había caído en el más bajo de los juegos. Ella seguro que ahora estaba burlándose de él en algún lugar del aparcamiento con sus amigas.

Llevó su mano hasta su miembro dispuesto a quitarse el preservativo. Tiró un poco de la goma cuando sintió una mano pararlo. Ella acercó los labios a su cuello y lo mordió débilmente indicándole que no había terminado. En es e instante Edward se maldijo por haber pensado mal de ella. Al fin y al cabo aun que ellas nunca le gastaran esa clase de bromas pesadas, tampoco s ele acercaban, así que todo era nuevo y diferente para él.

Jessica volvió a sentarse sobre él y se restregó contra su longitud. Cuando se sintió lo bastante preparada para seguir, se adentró de nuevo el sexo de Edward en su interior y no dejó de moverse hasta que lo sintió tensarse. Se levantó y dio un suave beso en sus labios. Cogió su mochila y salió de allí.

Edward se retiró el preservativo y tanteó las paredes hasta encontrar la papelera al final del vestuario. Se abrochó los pantalones y buscó su mochila. En el momento en que más perdido se encontraba allí dentro, la luz se encendió y él sonrió pensando que solo había sido un simple apagón.

Edward salió por la puerta sin imaginarse que a la persona que acababa de tirarse, era ni más ni menos a Jessica Stanley, ya que se había recogido su melena y se había puesto la colonia de Tanya sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, a ojos ciegos, era muy fácil engañarlo, ya que por una vez que se había acercado a Tanya, no tenía tanta memoria como para saber que no era ella. Caminó hasta el coche de su madre y esperó a que ella llegara para volver a casa.

Jessica, Tanya y Lauren entraron en el vestuario y se acercaron a la papelera.

-¿Veis?- Jessica sonreía.- Yo también lo hice. Por cierto Tanya, tenías razón con lo de anoche.- Ella y Tanya rieron.- Tiene una buena…

Hizo un gesto con sus dedos para marcar el tamaño del miembro de Edward y después volvieron a reír.

-Su pecho es perfecto.- Agregó Tanya.- Y te acaricia con una dulzura. Te digo que fui yo la que le robó su virginidad. Apostaría que también fui su primer beso.

Lauren las miraba estudiándolas. Ahora era su turno. Caminó despacio por el pasillo y dejó atrás a Tanya y Jessica hablando. Pudo ver como Tanya estaba encolerizada y sonrió. Jessica también lo había conseguido con juegos sucios. Ella iría de cara. Había leído la carpeta de Jessica y su plan. No caería tan bajo de apagar las luces del vestuario, ponerse la colonia de Tanya y forzarlo al sexo. Eso lo tenía muy claro, pero aún así, no sabía como lo haría. Edward debía pensar que había sido Tanya de nuevo, así que si él estaba enganchado a Tanya, poco podría hacer ella.

…

Bella estuvo toda la tarde tratando de hacer un discurso coherente para su presentación al día siguiente ante Edward. Se dio una ducha relajante y se colocó un chándal para estar más cómoda en casa. Después de leer un rato un buen libro, bajó las escaleras y se metió en la cocina para hacer la cena. A su padre le encantaba como cocinaba y durante los días que llevaba allí, había hecho pollo al horno, algunos pasteles y algún tipo de pasta. Esta vez, Bella, se dispuso a cocinar algo un poco más elaborado y sacó una bandeja de ternera. La rellenó con verduras y añadió un poco de patata en su interior.

Bella programó el horno y elaboró una salsa de queso. Hoy tenía tiempo suficiente para ello, mañana sería otro día y empezaría de verdad en su trabajo, así que tal vez la noche siguiente solo le hiciera unos huevos fritos y unas salchichas. Una vez el horno indicó que la cena estaba lista, adornó la mesa con unas flores y colocó los platos esperando a que el jefe Swan llegara.

Para prostre había hecho unos flanes d e huevo mientras se horneaba la ternera, así que decidió dejarlos en la nevera para que se enfriaran un poco más. Se sentó en la silla cuando escuchó el coche de su padre y empezó a servir en los platos. El jefe Swan entró en la casa y colgó su chaqueta junto al arma. Se adentró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa agradecido por que estuviera ya servida, ya que tenía mucha hambre.

Durante la cena hablaron del trabajo de Charlie y sus nuevos casos y un poco de ella. Bella le contó que había conocido a la profesora Esme Cullen y Charlie solo tuvo elogios para esa familia. Bella subió las escaleras después de fregar la cocina y se adentró en su cama. Durante la noche, los nervios no la dejaron dormir mucho, así que cuando se levantó tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y un leve dolor de estomago. Después de ducharse y arreglarse, se montó en su coche para empezar su nuevo día junto a Edward Cullen.


	5. Ella

**Hola chicasssss bueno, antes d eque leais voy a aclarar algunas dudas qu eme han comentado. **

_**A ver... si, hay dos Tanyas una es la de Bella y la otra es la de Edward....**_

_**Bella tiene 27 años y Edward 19...**_

**espero haberos aclarado un besazo y nos vemos. Kiss. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo cuatro. Ella.**

**La verdad es algo que se merece un ser humano. Las acusaciones y engaños pueden hundirte si no eres culpable. **

**Edward no dejó de pensar en lo sucedido desde hacía dos días atrás. Realmente le resultaba muy extraño el comportamiento de Tanya, pero… ¿y si era verdad que le gustaba? Tal vez no le había mentido y él le gustaba, solo que ella de verdad tenía miedo de decirlo en grito por las represalias que eso conllevaría. **

**Por un instante se avergonzó de si mismo y se odió por ser así. Una lágrima furtiva recorrió su rostro y cayó en las sábanas. La almohada empezó a vibrar y en ese instante, supo que era la hora de afrontar un nuevo día junto a Tanya. El no estaba enamorado de ella, pero al menos le serviría de ayuda para cuando conquistara a Lauren. Edward estaba dispuesto a hacerlo desde hacía tiempo, pero temía la reacción de ella al ser virgen y nunca haber tocado a una mujer, pero ahora Tanya le había puesto las cosas más fáciles. Pronto lo dejaría por miedo o algo así y ese sería su momento para buscar a Lauren. **

**Edward se levantó de la cama, se dio una buena ducha y bajó a desayunar después de colocarse un vaquero, una camiseta gris de manga larga y coger su sudadera. Al llegar abajo, Esme, ya estaba con su desayuno como siempre. Edward le dio los buenos días y al acabar se dirigieron a las clases. **

…

**Bella conducía algo nerviosa hacía la universidad. Sabía que hoy sería un día especial donde debía encontrar un vínculo con su nuevo alumno, si no, todo estaría perdido desde el primer día. Aparcó el coche en el lugar que le habían indicado y bajó cogiendo su maletín. Al llegar a la puerta, pudo escuchar a una chica joven hablar de Edward Cullen. No quería parecer cotilla, así que se detuvo abriendo su maletín como si buscara algo. **

**Tanya estaba sentada en un banco con Jessica y las dos hablaban de lo sucedido. Antes de que llegara Bella, ellas dos habían comentado que el equipo se había enterado de la apuesta por culpa de Ángela que se la había contado a Ben. Algo debían contar para que ellos no se rieran de ellas. Así que habían planeado que el muchacho había jugado con las dos y que después las había dejado tiradas. Bella escuchó al segunda parte. El móvil de Tanya empezó a sonar y con ello su plan.**

**Tanya había decidido decirle a Mike Newton que Edward era un aprovechado. Que cuando ella estaba en el vestuario, él había entrado y la había seducido. Que al día siguiente lo había intentado de nuevo y al irse la luz, no se dio cuenta que había sido con Jessica, pero que cuando se enteró, le dio igual. Jessica y Tanya hablaban sin darse cuenta que Bella estaba detenida a sus espaldas buscando algo en su maletín. **

**-No me puedo creer entonces, que te haya hecho eso.- Dijo Tanya a Jessica.- Ves, Mike, el muy jodido ha aprovechado que es sordo-mudo para darnos pena y aprovecharse de nosotras.- Comentó a la persona que tenía a la otra parte de la línea telefónica.**

**Tanya empezó a llorar desconsoladamente contra el teléfono para hacerlo todo más creíble. Jessica siguió sus pasos y también empezó a llorar. Bella no pudo creer en un principio lo que acababa de escuchar. Su alumno se valía de su minusvalía para dar pena y llevarse a las chicas a su terreno y aprovecharse de ellas. **

**Escuchar esas palabras, le hicieron mucho daño a Bella y recordó como Félix se acostaba con Heidi a sus espaldas y como se sintió el día que se enteró. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a las muchachas que ya no hablan con Mike por teléfono y tocó en el hombro de Tanya. La joven, al sentir el toque de Bella se asustó. **

**-Perdona, no pretendía asustarte.- Bella le sonrió.- Solo es que os vi llorar de lejos y bueno, soy nueva profesora y no me gustaría empezar con mal pie aquí ¿os puedo ayudar en algo? **

**-No.- Le contestó Tanya.- No es nada. **

**-Si lo es.- Jessica contestó muy segura de si misma sorprendiendo a Tanya.- Un chico se ha aprovechado de nosotras. **

**Jessica pensó que si le contaba eso a la nueva profesora, todo el mundo se enteraría de esa versión y la apuesta no quedaría al descubierto. Edward no hablaba con nadie ya que nadie sabía hablar como él, así que todo estaba bajo llave. **

**-Esas acusaciones son muy fuertes.- Continuó Bella intentando enterarse de todo.- ¿Lo sabéis?**

**-Si.- Tanya asintió.- Pero es así. Edward Cullen se vale de su minusvalía para acercarse a nosotras dándonos pena. **

**-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con curiosidad Bella.**

**-Verás.- Tanya empezó a hablar.- Antes de ayer estaba en el vestuario duchándome después de un ensayo cuando la puerta se abrió. Pensé que era mi novio Mike, así que no le di importancia. Después de ducharme salí y allí estaba él. Me miraba con cara de corderito degollado. Sus ojos verdes son muy convincentes, no te dejes engañar. **

**Bella estaba atónita con toda aquella historia. **

**-Después de eso, se acercó a mí. Yo aún estaba envuelta en la toalla. Colocó un papel en mis manos. Lo leí y casi me pongo a llorar. En el me contaba que le gustaba, que me deseaba. – Tanya se cayó intentando tramar el resto de la historia en su cabeza.- Empezó a llorar y yo tonta de mí le hice caso. Pensé que por una vez no pasaría nada. Realmente Mike y yo no somos novios serios, así que por su parte no habría problema. **

**-Tanya le dio todo lo que podía darle. Hasta su último secreto.- Comentó Jessica. **

**-Gracias Jessica.- Le contestó Tanya limpiándose unas lágrimas falsas.- Ayer, volvió al vestuario buscándome, pero se encontró con Jess y le hizo la misma jugada. **

**-Yo también caí, ya que no sabía que lo había hecho antes con Tanya.- Las dos se miraron cómplices. **

**-Ya veo.- Bella se frotó la barbilla del coraje que llevaba en ese instante.- Así que Edward Cullen es un aprovechado mujeriego. **

**-Así es.- Le asintió Tanya. **

**-¿Y tú de que eres profesora?- Preguntó Jessica curiosa. **

**-Oh...- Bella se quedó pensativa por un instante.- Soy la nueva profesora de especiales. Le daré las clases a Edward Cullen. Mi nombre es Bella. **

**Las dos muchachas se quedaron paralizadas. Ahora Bella podría preguntarle a Edward y la habrían cagado. **

**-Encantada, Bella, somos Jessica y Tanya.- Las muchachas la saludaron y se fueron a su clase más rápido que una liebre. **

**Bella siguió caminando hacía la sala de profesorado. Aun no podía creer que ayer le dijeran que era un buen muchacho y ahora se enterara de esas barbaridades. Más cuando su madre, parecía una persona bellísima. Al llegar, le comunicaron que la primera hora no hacía falta, ya que sería la clase de audiovisuales y estaban preparados con películas subtituladas. Bella asintió y se sentó al lado de Esme. Aquella mujer empezó a comentarle sobre las alumnas que Bella acababa de conocer, ya que era de las únicas que le salí preguntar. **

**Esme le comentó que eran animadoras y que sacaban notas medias. No era alumnas brillantes pero aprobaban las clases. Eran las populares de la universidad. Mientras tanto, pasó la primera hora y al acabar, Bella, se dirigió a la clase donde se encontraba Edward. Necesitaba hablar con él a solas antes de empezar las clases juntos para las presentaciones. Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarse aquello cuando entró. **

…

**Nada más llegar a la universidad y entrar en los pasillos, Lauren, se armó de valor y cuando vio a Edward, lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacía el cuarto de limpieza. Una vez cerrada la puerta, encendió la luz y pudo ver la cara de susto del muchacho. Sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir. Lo engañaría de una forma un poco menos dolorosa. Ella sabía por Mike que al muchacho le gustaba desde hacía tres años, así que lo utilizaría a su favor medio contándole la verdad y diciéndole algunas mentiras. **

**Edward se quedó quieto mientras la veía escribir una letra detrás de otra y de vez en cuando lo miraba con una sonrisa. En el papel escribió que necesitaba que él fuera a su casa para darle clases de repaso. El muchacho aun que fuera minusválido, era muy inteligente en la materia y siempre aprobaba en todo. Edward respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, aquello no se lo esperaba y menos de Lauren. **

**Ella le escribió que sabía lo de Tanya, que cuando llegaran a su casa le contaría unas cosas. Edward asintió y la miró algo confuso. Lauren le escribió la hora en la mano y abrió la puerta del armario dejándolo allí. Edward salió y caminó hasta su primera clase. Al entrar pudo ver a Tanya y Jessica juntas. Las dos le sonrieron al pasar el por sus mesas. Irina lo miró indicándole que se sentara de una vez. La profesora nunca se imaginó que Edward Cullen fuera todo aquello que su hija Tanya le había contado. Mientras él caminaba, Irina, le miró descaradamente el trasero. **

**Edward se sentó en su asiento y miró la pizarra. En ella, Irina, había escrito que se leyeran el tema cinco y lo resumieran en tres hojas por delante y por detrás. Él abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. Después de escribir su resumen, se esperó como siempre a que todo el mundo saliera de clase para entregarlo, ya que Irina tendría que escribirle a él en un papel cuales serían sus ejercicios para hacer. **

**Irina recordó todo lo que le había dicho su hija y sonrió para si misma. La gente tendría que salir a almorzar ahora y ese sería su momento para comprobarlo. Cuando Edward se acercó, ella se levantó de su silla y se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa con el papel de las tareas en la mano. Edward se acercó despacio y le entregó el resumen. En ese instante, ella se acercó más a él y juntó sus labios con los del muchacho. Edward se quedó parado ante aquella sorpresa ¿Por qué todo el mundo le hacía caso ahora? Intentó separarse, pero el agarré de Irina era demasiado fuerte. Sintió como ella introducía la lengua en su boca y él se tensó. Edward la cogió de las mejillas para separarla, pero un portazo sacó a Irina de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó. Edward saltó hacía detrás y sus mejillas se colorearon al ver allí a una muchacha. **

**Edward cogió el papel que Irina había dejado caer al suelo, se giró y cogió su bolsa saliendo de allí para almorzar. Fue a paso rápido hasta las escaleras donde comía siempre. No le gustaba entrar en la cafetería, ya que si entraba sería objetivo de burlas como siempre. **

…

**Bella se quedó parada en la puerta viendo como su alumno Edward Cullen, ahora había besado a la profesora. Aquello la hizo enfurecer ¿Qué le pasaba a ese muchacho? A saber con que mentira había engañado a esa profesora. Entró y cerró de un portazo. Sabía que él no la escucharía, pero si ella. Tal vez al sentir que ella se sobresaltaba, Edward Cullen la soltaría. **

**Su teoría fue la correcta. Ella miró con furia al joven. Lo tenía claro si pensaba tirarle los trastos a todas las chicas de la universidad. Ahora entendía porque él había cogido la carrera de fisioterapeuta. A él aún le quedaban cuatro largos años aquí dentro rodeado de mujeres. Observó como el muchacho agachaba su rostro y recogía sus cosas. Salió por la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas. Bella se acercó a la profesora y la miró por un instante. **

**-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Bella en un susurro.**

**-Si.- Le contestó Irina levantándose y cogiendo su bolsa.- Tranquila, los muchachos son así. Soy Irina Denali. -La joven le tendió la mano y le dio dos besos, esperando el nombre de ella.**

**-Soy Bella Swan.- Bella le respondió los besos.- Voy a ser la profesora de ayuda de Edward Cullen. **

**-Ya veo.- Irina se rasco la cabeza y a miró.- Ten cuidado con él.- Salió por la puerta dejando allí a Bella. **

**Ella preparó su maletín con algunas cosas y se sentó en la mesa a esperar a la clase. Cuando entraron todos, se dio cuenta que Edward no había acudido a clase. El profesor Banner entró y miró a Bella. **

**-Hola Bella.- Le sonrió.- Creo que tu chico está fuera, no se han portado muy bien con él en la escalera.-Banner sabía que los demás le hacían las mil y una a Edward.**

**-Gracias, iré a buscarlo.- Bella salió de allí.**

**Caminaba por el pasillo pensando en lo que el profesor le había dicho. No entendía porque no se habían portado bien con él ¿Por qué debían hacerlo si él se comportaba mal con todas las féminas? Anduvo por los pasillos hasta escuchar algo tras una pequeña puerta. Pegó su oreja a ésta y escuchó sosillos roncos. Ese debía ser Edward. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Lo encontró allí con almejilla coloreada y encogido. **

**Bella se agachó y tocó su rodilla. Edward se sobresaltó y se levantó del suelo cogiendo su bolsa y saliendo de allí. Bella lo cogió de la sudadera y Edward se soltó bruscamente. En es instante el director hizo acto de presencia y paró a Edward. Bella pudo ver la mirada de lastima que el director proyectó sobre el muchacho. **

**El director toco su hombro y lo paró. Bella se acercó y el director le dijo a ella que hablara con él. Le indicó que le comentara que estaba castigado por no asistir a clase. Y besar a una profesora. Bella lo miró y observó aquellos ojos verdes sin vida. Le comentó lo que él director le había dicho y él se sorprendió al ver que ella era su profesora de ayuda. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Bella por los pasillos hasta la clase del señor Banner. **

**La clase trascurrió con normalidad. Bella le indicó lo que el profesor decía y él se limitó a hacer sus tareas. Al acabar la clase, se dirigió a la clase de interpretación siguiendo a Edward. **

…

**Edward caminaba por el pasillo hasta la sala de teatro. Deseaba entrar allí para borrar el mal día. Observó el pequeño libro que se le había caído a Bella al lado de su mochila antes y lo abrió leyéndolo. Se quedó alucinado de ver que era un diario. Cerró el diario, entro en clase y mientras dejaba la mochila y se sentaba en el suelo, recordó lo que le había pasado.**

"**Al salir a almorzar, Tanya había salido y le había escrito si le había gustado el beso de su madre. Edward se quedó parado ante aquello y no le escribió nada. Ella se levantó con aires d grandeza y cuando el director pasó pro el lado de ellos, ella le contó que Edward habíoa besado a su madre. El director lo miró confuso y le tendió una nota indicándole que estaba castigado. **

**Edward entró en la cafetería como le había indicado el director y al entrar, Mikle le puso la zancadilla haciéndolo caer sobre Estela. Esta al asustarse, lo llamó aprovechado con un grito aun que él no la escuchara y lo abofeteó. Todo s empezaron reír y Edward salió de allí para esconderse en el armario"**

**Miró hacía su madre y ella clavó sus ojos en él. Esme sabía que hoy no había sido un buen día para su hijo. Esme llamó a los demás alumnos y le dijo a bella que se retirara. Ella sabía defenderse en su clase con su hijo. Edwad vio que aquella chica de ojos chocolate tan hermosa, se alejaba de la clase. Su madre empezó la clase . **

**Todos empezaron a ensayar la obra de teatro que se haría en navidad. Edward saldría en un pequeño papel que no tenía que hablar, así que esperó sentado en su sitio hasta que le tocó. Se levantó y se dirigió al escenario. Sacó un gran gato de peluche de una cesta y se lo tendió a Tanya. Esta lo cogió y le sonrió. Edward se bajó del escenario. Sentí absurdo su papel de vendedor de gatos, pero debía hacerlo para aprobar. Eso subiría su nota. **

**Al salir de la clase, le indicó a su madre que estaba castigado. No le contó porque, ya que Esme me había enterado. Ella se acercó despacio y lo abrazo. Después le comentó que hablaría con Irina para decirle que no lo volviera a tocar jamás. Edward asintió y caminó hasta la clase de castigo. Al llegar, pudo ver allí a Seth. La universidad estaba al lado del instituto y e colegio, así que el aula de castigo era compartida. Entró con el pequeño de la mano. **

**Al sentarse, comprobó que la profesora de hoy del aula de castigo era Bella Swan. Miró la mesa y esperó a que ella indicara las tareas de castigo. Al llegar a él, ella le levantó la cara y lo observó durante unos instantes. Mientras él estaba en clase de teatro, Irina le había dicho a Bella que él le atacó. Que ya s embaí aprovechado de su hija y de la amiguita de su hija. Ella estaba hecha una fiera. Edward prefirió hacerse el fuerte. No debía flaquear ante Isabella. **

**Belalle indicó que debía hacer un resumen de el libro que le tendió. Edward miró el libro y suspiró ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? Cogió el ejemplar de Hamlet entre sus dedos y empezó a leerlo. Menos mal que era ya de por si un resumen del libro. Al acabar, resumió el libro. Aquella serán las peores dos horas que había pasado de su vida leyendo aquello. **

**Bella se acercó a él y cogió aquel papel que Edward le tendía entre sus manos. En ese instante, él al darse cuenta que ella casi no lo tocaba le saltó de una forma brusca en su lenguaje de signos.**

**-¿Tienes miedo a que te toque como a Irina?- Le preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**-A mi no me vas a tocar como a ella te lo aseguro.- Le contestó ella ante la atenta mirada de los cinco muchachos que habían en la sala.**

**Edward recordaba todo lo que había leído en el diario. Lo sacó de su bolsa y se lo tendió a Bella. **

**-Normal que con ese carácter tu novio te dejara por otra.- Le comentó él.**

**Bella caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en su mesa tratando de no pensar en nada más. Edward sonrió y siguió mirando la nada. Aquello diez minutos iban a ser demoledores. Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo y al sacarlo pudo ver un mensaje de su primo Emmett. Lo esperaban fuera para recogerlo, ya que Esme se había ido a casa después de clases. **

**Edward miró a Bella sabiendo todo sobre ella. Ella lo miró nuevamente y le indicó que mañana también estaría castigado pro besar a una profesora. Edward se hartó de ser el tonto bueno y que creyeran todo lo que los demás decían y hacían, así que volvió a dirigirse a ella con sus largas manos. **

**-Estas así, porque te hubiera gustado que fuera a ti a quien te hubiera besado.- Edward sonrió.- Lo tienes claro.**

…

**Bella observó al muchacho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y suspiró para sus adentros. Ella no quería que él la viera en ese estado. Parecía saber todo de ella, mientras él tan solo la observaba en la distancia. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó despacio. Una mano fue alzada en el aire dejándose caer hasta sonar en el silencio de la clase. La cara de Edward se giró de golpe y este se quedó en aquella posición. **

**Tyler y Seth los observaban mientras soltaban un jadeo. El resto, sin embargo solo hacía caso a los apuntes. Bella se giró de nuevo y caminó despacio hasta la mesa. Mientras, en su cabeza maldecía el día que llegó a Forks. Su cuerpo entero temblaba por la ira y sabía que debía contenerse. Al fin y al cabo era ocho años mayor que él. Recogió despacio su maletín y metió dentro los papeles que llevaba para las clases de castigo de ese día. **

**Sin tan siquiera mirar de nuevo el fondo de la clase, abrió la puerta y salió de allí. No podía permitir que la humillaran en medio de su aula. Su orgullo iba por delante y en ese instante se había rebajado a un estúpido. Ahora entendía muchas de las cosas que le habían contado. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número que tantas veces marcaba desde que llegó allí. **

**-Tanya, soy yo. Necesito hablar.- Le dijo. **

**-Bella, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte. Te llamo en dos minutos. – La voz de su mejor amiga sonó tras el auricular. **

**Tanya había viajado con ella hasta Forks simplemente por que deseaba cambiar un poco de vida. Bella siempre se lo agradecería, ya que ella sola no hubiese soportado todo aquello que la tenía en tal estado de nervios. Abrió la puerta de su coche y se sentó en el volante a esperar la llamada de su mejor amiga. Alzó su mirada cuando vio a aquellos dos extraños besándose en un banco. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y contestó el teléfono. **

…

**Edward seguía mirando por la ventana sin mirar a sus otros dos compañeros. La mejilla le ardía como un demonio y no entendía por que ella se había puesto de esa manera. Él tan solo había dicho cuatro verdades. Odiaba que ella intentara enseñarle lecciones de la vida. **

**Cerró sus manos en puños y dio un golpe contra la mesa. Sus labios se estiraron haciendo una mueca de disconformidad y acto seguido se levantó de la silla recogiendo sus cosas. Giró su cabeza y miró al pequeño Seth. Le tendió su mano y lo ayudó con sus cosas. Los dos caminaron por el pasillo vacío y en silencio. Al llegar a la calle, se percató de que llovía y trató de tapar al pequeño. **

**Seth, tan solo tenía doce años. Cuando un accidente de coche segó las vidas de sus padres, fue a parar a casa de los Black junto a su hermana Leah. Ella tenía veinte años y lo recogía a su salida de la universidad, pero esta vez ellos habían terminado después las clases, así que Edward tendría que acompañarlo andando a casa. Pateó una piedra que estaba en su camino y está llegó bastante lejos chocando contra algo. A él no le importó, ya que no percibió ni un solo ruido. Tan solo el silencio que siempre lo embargaba. **

**Miró al pequeño mientras caminaban por el camino de piedras que los llevaría hasta La Push. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y trató de aparentar que no había pasado nada hoy en clase. Aún así, se sentía bien. No estaba arrepentido de lo ocurrido. Apretó un poco la mano del muchachito y siguió caminando hasta que una visión, de lo que ocurría unos metros más adelante, le hizo parar y odiar a aquellos que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. **

**Rosalie y Emmett estaban hablando con Bella y los tres reían. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Sus primos no podían estar con Bella. Ella era una mujer odiosa y odiaba su sola presencia. Sintió de nuevo como la rabia lo consumía y caminó más deprisa hasta perderse entre los árboles. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, dio otro apretón a la mano de Seth y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. **


	6. Tercer asalto doloroso

**Capitulo cinco. Tercer asalto doloroso. **

**Si no quieres que los malos hechos se vuelvan contra ti, no los provoques. **

**Edward caminaba junto al pequeño Seth por el camino de piedras. En ese instante se sentía engañado por todo el mundo. Sus primos sin saber por qué, estaban hablando con la mujer que se había atrevido a darle una bofetada en medio de la clase. Las lágrimas silenciosas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Se sentía devastado en ese instante. No entendía completamente que había sucedido en la universidad esa mañana. **

**Él intentaba recapitular cada instante en su cabeza. Primero Lauren le había convencido para ir a estudiar a su casa, y aparte de eso, le tenía que comentar algo demasiado importante. Por esa misma razón, el estomago ya lo tenía hecho un nudo. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado en secreto de esa mujer y ahora le estaba invitando a su casa. **

**Realmente se sentía extraño. Primero Tanya por dos veces, decide hacer el amor con él en los vestuarios ¿Sería cierto que le gustaba a Lauren y por eso estaba de esa forma tan rara? Negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser pero… ¿y si se había enterado que había estado con Tanya y eso le había abierto los ojos? Deseaba eso. Deseaba que Lauren sintiera por él lo mismo y que realmente pudieran estar juntos. Ya encontraría la forma de enseñarle su lenguaje de signos y así poder decirle cuanto le gustaba. **

**Seth se dio cuenta de la pena de su amigo. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la gran mano de Edward y lo miró a la cara. Él le sonrió sin gracia. Seth pensó que había vuelto a tener otro de esos malos días, donde alguien le había pegado o se había reído de él. Seth no entendía porque le hacían eso, ya que Edward para él era como un hermano mayor. **

**Al llegar a La Push, Edward entró en la casa de Billy y dejó al pequeño junto a Leah. Ella le dio las gracias con un suave beso en la mejilla y después salió de allí pensando nuevamente en sus problemas. Faltaba media hora para la hora acordada con Lauren. La lluvia había dejado de caer y su primo Emmett ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje. Suspiró mirando el móvil. Solo necesitaba un mensaje preguntando por él. Pero ese mensaje no había llegado y eso le dolió. **

**Caminó despacio entre los árboles hasta el borde de la carretera. Enfrente mismo estaba la casa de Lauren. El nudo del estomago se apretó tanto que casi vomita la poca comida que había ingerido. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y temblaba. Realmente los temblores, no sabía si era porque tenía frío o porque iba a estar con aquella mujer en el mismo cuarto. **

**Edward restregó sus manos desesperadamente por su rostro tratando de calmarse. No podía negar sus nervios. Sus manos también temblaban desesperadamente. Tragó saliva y caminó por la carretera hasta la puerta de ella. La casa era simple. Las ventanas estaban cerradas por la lluvia y en el patio delantero había muchísimas plantas. Era la primera vez que se acercaba a esa puerta blanca con la placa de Máyori en ella, indicando de quien era la casa. **

**Edward tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien le abriera. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban una vez más. Si seguía de esa forma, se caería al suelo. Cerró sus ojos verdes y respiró profundamente antes de abrirlos y ver como Lauren aparecía por la puerta con una sonrisa. Ya no había marcha atrás, a partir de ese momento lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría. **

**Lauren le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer. El corazón de Edward saltó dentro de su pecho acelerándose bruscamente. El olor que inundó sus fosas nasales le golpeó de tal forma que casi queda aturdido. Ella olía a vainilla. Edward le contestó la sonrisa y ella tiró de su mano para adentrarlo en la casa. Caminó tras ella, siguiéndola por un largo pasillo con puertas cerradas. Lauren subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y Edward se quedó perplejo cuando entró en aquel habitáculo. **

**Las paredes estaban decoradas con motivos deportivos. El traje de animadora estaba colgado en una percha de cuerpo, detrás de la puerta. Lauren la cerró y se acercó a él quitándole los tirantes de la mochila. Edward se sonrojó por el simple hecho de que lo tocara. **

**Una vez la mochila estuvo en el suelo, ella, se acercó a la mesita y escribió algo en un papel tendiéndoselo. Edward lo cogió entre sus temblorosos dedos y leyó aquello que la muchacha había escrito. **

"**Estás empapado. Voy a buscarte un pantalón de chándal de mi hermano y una sudadera"**

**Edward asintió, ya que tenía demasiado frío con las ropas mojadas. **

"**Pondré la tuya a secar"**

**Le volvió a escribir Lauren. Edward asintió de nuevo y cogió el chándal que Lauren le tendió después de unos minutos. Entró en el baño sintiéndose un extraño para si mismo. Jamás había estado en casa d nadie y estar ahora en la Lauren era todo un elogio. Edward se quitó sus vaqueros y su camiseta, dejándolos en el borde de la bañera. Se colocó el pantalón de chándal mirándolo por todos lados. El hermano de Lauren era demasiado grande y aquellos pantalones se le quedaban por las caderas. Con un simple roce, irían al suelo. **

**Suspiró resigando y se colocó la sudadera. En cuanto la tela seca tocó su pecho, se sintió bien. Necesitaba ropa seca. Abrió la puerta del baño y Lauren lo asustó. Edward no se esperaba que ella estuviera allí de pie junto a la puerta esperándolo. Lauren entró en el baño y cogió la camiseta de Edward y los pantalones. Salió de allí con una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras para poner la ropa en la secadora. Mientras descendía, no pudo evitar llevársela a la cara. Realmente debía admitir que el muchacho olía de maravilla. Aunque la ropa tuviera también el olor de la lluvia. **

**Edward se quedó de pie esperándola. No sabía que hacer y aquello lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Cuando al fin la chica entró en la habitación, Edward, soltó un suspiro y la miró. Lauren se acercó de nuevo a su libreta y escribió algo en ella, para después tendérsela a él. **

"**Nos sentaremos en el escritorio, saca tus apuntes y hazme preguntas. Así veras cual es mi nivel"**

**Edward sonrió ante lo que leyó. Cogió su mochila entre sus dedos y la abrió para sacar la carpeta. Lauren se sentó en una silla y abrió otra para Edward. Caminó ansioso hasta la silla y se sentó con la carpeta y unos folios entre sus manos. Edward escribió unas preguntas con su pulcra y estirada caligrafía. Después, se lo tendió a Lauren y esta hizo un mohín con su pequeña y graciosa nariz. **

**Lauren trató de responder lo peor que podía, ya que realmente no necesitaba ayuda en ninguna materia. Miró el portátil que había a su derecha y sonrió. Las cosas le estaban yendo demasiado bien. Cuando le tendió el papel a Edward, este abrió su boca de par en par. De cinco preguntas, solo había contestado bien la segunda. **

**Edward negó con la cabeza y empezó a escribir en un folio. Decidió hacerle un resumen del temario, con palabras simples. Cuando se lo tendió a Lauren, ella sonrió y besó su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Edward pestañeó incrédulo pro lo que acababa de sucederle. **

**Lauren se dio cuenta que él se había tensado al acercarse y le sonrió. Ella sin esperar mucho más, acercó sus dedos a su mejilla y se la acarició débilmente. Por un instante pensó para ella misma que él era muy hermoso. Su piel era suave y cálida. Unas ansias se apoderaron de ella. Necesitaba probar esos rojos labios. **

**Edward los entreabrió un poco para poder respirar. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, solo sabía que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos besar a la muchacha. Lauren escribió algo nuevo en la libreta y se la tendió para que lo leyera. **

"**Se que te has acostado con Tanya"**

**Edward al leerlo casi se cae de la silla. Su corazón empezó a bombearle muy deprisa dentro de su pecho y las manos se humedecieron por el sudor ¿Qué tenía que ver eso ahora? Edward asintió despacio con la cabeza y la miró. **

"**No me importa" Le escribió ella de nuevo "Aunque te traje aquí para decirte lo mucho que me gustas a mí"**

**Él no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. Acto seguido, decidió contestarle por escrito. **

"**Lauren, realmente no se porque Tanya me citó en el vestuario. Solo me dijo lo mismo que tú, que le gustaba mucho. Por dos días hemos quedado, aun así no se lo que quieres que te diga"**

"**Si me importa" Rectificó ella "Estoy celosa"**

**Edward abrió los ojos como platos y la miró incrédulo ¿celosa? Negó con la cabeza. Eso era demasiada información para él ¿por qué?**

"**¿Celosa de qué?" Preguntó Edward muy directo. **

"**Ella sabía que tu me gustabas mucho. Ella es mi mejor amiga, así que le confesé que me gustabas y quería estar contigo. Ella aprovechó esa confesión para demostrarme que ella es más que yo"**

**Así que Tanya solo quería sexo con él, por que le gustaba a Lauren. Edward rió bajito y la miró. **

"**A mi no me gusta Tanya" le escribió el de vuelta. **

"**¿Quién te gusta?" Lauren sabía muy bien que era ella, pero debía convencerlo de que ella solo era una gatita herida. **

**Edward se armó de valor y le escribió el nombre. **

"**Lauren" La miró un poco sonrojado y secó las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos. **

"**Oh, Me haces muy feliz"**

**Lauren se tiró en los brazos de Edward y sonrió. Después lo besó en los labios con ansias. Edward no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Al fin estaba probando la miel de esos perfectos labios. Lauren se levantó de la silla y tiró de él hacía la cama. Edward sintió demasiada calor en ese momento. **

**Ella lo sentó en la cama y sin decir nada, se despojó de sus ropas quedándose completamente desnuda ante él. Edward abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y tragó nervioso. Sintió como su ropa interior se hacía demasiado pequeña por la excitación de su miembro. Éste palpitaba entre sus piernas. **

**Edward gimió y aquel gemido provocó que Lauren se excitara más todavía. Ella se acercó despacio hasta Edward y tiró del borde de la sudadera. Edward no opuso resistencia. Era lo que más deseaba, poseer a esa mujer. Lauren, tiró de los pantalones de chándal una vez soltó la sudadera en el suelo. Él se estiró para facilitar la tarea. **

**Edward sintió el aire contra su cuerpo y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo había despojado de todas sus ropas. Ella se separó de la cama y lo observó de arriba abajo. Clavo sus ojos en su mandíbula, descendió por su perfecto pecho. Ni muy marcado, ni muy flojo, simplemente lo que necesitaba. Sus ojos descendieron por su vientre hasta toparse con la erección de Edward. Lauren se relamió los labios y jadeó ante tal magnitud. **

**Ella no se lo pensó ni dos veces. Se sentó sobre Edward y lo empujó hasta que la espalda de él quedó pegada a la cama. Edward cogió a Lauren por sus redondas nalgas y la frotó contra su erección. Un gemido salió de sus gargantas. Él estaba como en una nube. Jamás pensó que ella fuera tan perfecta desnuda. **

**Lauren abrió un cajón de la mesita y sacó un preservativo. El simple hecho de sentir la erección de Edward entre sus piernas la hacía estar sumamente mojada y preparada para él. Ella abrió el paquete plateado y lo sacó mientras besaba a Edward. Sentir la lengua húmeda de él en su boca, la hacía desear muchas más cosas. **

**Apretó la erección de arriba abajo y Edward gimió contra su boca. Lauren deslizó el preservativo por su miembro y se sentó sobre él. Edward jadeó ante lo prietas que estaban las paredes del interior de Lauren. La cogió de las caderas y empezó a moverla rítmicamente adelante y atrás. **

**Los cuerpos sudorosos de los jóvenes, chocaban uno contra otro en una lucha de placer. Lauren cogió la barra de la cabecera entre sus dedos apretándose más contra el gloriosos cuerpo del inútil. Tanya y Jessica tenían rezón. Debería decírselo luego a sus amigas. Follar con Edward era una experiencia muy grata, ya que al no hablar, no pedía nada. Tan solo se dejaba llevar. **

**Lauren sintió el fuego en su interior. Su sexo picaba de una forma tremenda. Necesitaba tener un orgasmo enseguida. Ella se movió más fuerte contra el miembro de Edward y mientras sus paredes se estrechaban, ella no dejó de gemir y maldecir. Realmente Edward tenía una buena polla para follarla. **

**Edward se tensó cuando sintió como ella se estrechaba en torno a su miembro. Una embestida más y habría terminado. Aferró sus manos a las caderas de Lauren y apretó fuertemente mientras el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba sobre el suyo. Gimió ante el orgasmo que lo invadió. Ella se apoyó sobre su pecho sin aliento y besó tiernamente sus labios. **

**Los dos se quedaron en la cama tendidos intentando recuperar el aire. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba desesperadamente. Abrió al boca para recuperar un poco de aire mientras sentía como sus ojos se cerraban. Lauren no dijo nada, tan solo observó como el imbecil se dormía en su cama. **

**Se levantó furiosa. Ella ya tenía lo que quería de él, ahora solo quería sacarlo de su cama. Se colocó su albornoz y se sentó frente a su portátil. Nada más abrirlo, buscó en sus contactos a su amigas. **

**ZoLau, ZoJess y ZoTany se pusieron a comentar como le había ido por el Messenger. Lauren les comentó que ellas tenían razón respecto al miembro de Edward. Hablaron de lo perfecto que era tener sexo con él, ya que al no hablar nunca les pediría que se la chuparan o algo así. Las tres amigas se dedicaron a contar sus experiencias. Hablaron sobre la apuesta y de que ninguna de las tres la habían perdido. **

**Las tres mantuvieron una larga charla escrita. Sobre el idiota del sordo-mudo. En aquella conversación, comentaban como se habían aprovechado de él y lo bien que les había sentado follárselo. Tanya confesó que le había dicho a su madre lo bien que follaba Edward y que su madre Irina también quería probarlo. Las tres rieron durante un buen rato. **

**Lauren les recordó que aún tenía a Edward tumbado sobre su cama durmiendo. Las vistas la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, la estaba poniendo caliente por momentos. Lauren les comentó a Jessica y Tanya que no sabía que hacer respecto a como echarlo de su casa ahora. **

**Lauren las invitó a una video llamada para que vieran a Edward en su cama. Ellas no terminaban de creerse que él estuviera allí, así que fue la única forma que tuvo para demostrárselo. Cuando vieron a Edward en la cama de Lauren, a Tanya se le ocurrió una nueva apuesta. **

**La chica rubia, la retó a follárselo con la cam puesta. Lauren al principio se hizo un poco la inocente, pero al final terminaron hablando por micro muy seriamente. **

**-Va Lauren, no tienes coño a tirártelo por la cam.- Le soltó Tanya con una sonrisa malévola. **

**-Si que lo tengo, recuerda que hemos hecho orgías y no me ha importado que me vierais desnudas.- Les recordó Lauren. **

**-Va, si lo haces y nos dejas verlo, Jessica y yo en la próxima fiesta haremos un dúo lésbico. - Tanya lo soltó sin pensar. **

**-¡Oye!.-. Se quejó Jessica.- Esta bien que hemos follado una al lado de la otra, pero no nos hemos tocado nunca. **

**-No ves que no lo va a hacer.- Le dijo Tanya.- No tiene coño.**

**-Si te niegas, tendrás que follarte a Mike Newton durante tres semanas.- Le dijo Jessica de repente. **

**-Esta bien, lo haré.- Dijo al final Lauren.- Pero vosotras haréis un dúo lésbico en tres fiestas. **

**-Trato hecho y apuesta en marcha.- Tanya se rió. **

**-Espera,.- Dijo Tanya.- Hay que escribirlo en la conversación, para que quede grabado y después no se pueda echar para atrás ninguna. **

**-Bien dicho.- Dijo Lauren.- Yo lo escribo.**

"**Las tres nos hemos tirado a Edward, así que pasamos a una segunda apuesta. Yo me he de tirar a Edward frente a la cam y Tanya y Jessica estarán de testigos. Si me hecho atrás, me tendré que acostar con Mike durante tres semanas. Si gano, ellas harán un dúo lésbico en tres fiestas. Si ellas se niegan después, tendrán que dejar las tarjetas de crédito durante tres meses"**

**Tanya y Jessica protestaron pero aceptaron. Las dos preferían hacer un dúo lésbico que quedarse sin tarjetas de crédito. Lauren se levantó y caminó hasta la cama quitándose el albornoz. Había minimizado la conversación, para que Edward no se diera cuenta que lo estaban grabando. Lauren se sentó de nuevo encima de Edward y cogió un condón. Besó su pecho y su cuello y sintió como él reaccionaba de nuevo. Cuando notó al dureza de Edward, le colocó el preservativo y él abrió los ojos. Ella lo acalló besándolo en los labios. **

**Edward se sorprendió, pero le gustó demasiado. Ya estaba pensando en como decirle cuanto al quería y como le enseñaría a comunicarse con él. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, mientras besaba a Lauren por su cuello. Edward no pudo contenerse y esta vez fue él el que tomó al iniciativa. Por el fondo, Lauren podía escuchar a sus amigas incitarla, vitorearla o como las amigas le decían que se apartara para que les dejara ver el cuerpo de Edward. **

**Edward la tumbó en la cama y se colocó entres sus piernas. Tanya y Jessica protestaron porque no veían nada. Lauren las mandó a callar con la mano. Después, Edward entró en ella haciéndola explotar. Tanya y Jessica, podían escuchar los gemidos de la pareja y se reían. Lauren mordió el hombro de Edward cuando estaba llegando a su orgasmo. Saber que los estaban observando la ponía mucho mas excitada de lo normal. Llegó demasiado rápido a su orgasmo. Ella se aferró a las caderas de Edward y lo obligó a correr. Él no pudo contenerse y explotó unos segundos después. **

**Cuando se separaron, él se recostó de nuevo en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Lauren se levantó y se colocó su albornoz. Edward estaba medio dormido. Los parpados le pesaban y tenía algo de hambre. Lauren pensó que se había dormido de nuevo y se sentó frente al portátil. Al abrir la ventana, cerró al cam y se puso a chatear. **

**Las dos la felicitaron por ser capaz de hacer aquello. Lauren sonrió y cerró al ventana. O eso es lo que ella pensó. Se levantó de la silla y se fue ala ducha. Antes le escribió una nota a Edward y se la dejó al lado de la cama. En ella le decía que su padre volvería en una hora y media. Lauren le sacudió el hombro y cuando él abrió los ojos, le señaló al nota y se fue a la ducha. **

**Edward la leyó y sonrió. Se había acostado con la mujer que quería y encima dos veces. Estaba demasiado feliz. Se acercó al ordenador y abrió la ventana, ya que esta parpadeaba. Leyó pro encima lo que había escrito y se dio cuenta que hablaban de él y una apuesta. Cerró los ojos y sintió como su pecho se partía en mil pedazos. Dejó de ser persona en ese momento, para ser un mierda. **

**Leyó al ultima apuesta y vio que era cierto que la cam había estado puesta mientras se acostaban la segunda vez. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del muchacho. Tan solo había sido una mala apuesta y encima las tres se lo habían follado. Sacó el pendrive de su mochila y copió la carpeta donde estaba la conversación y el video que Lauren había grabado mientas lo hacían el amor. **

**Antes de que Lauren volviera, él trató de recomponerse y se volvió a la cama. Deseaba poder gritar, deseaba poder llorar abiertamente, decirles a grito pelado que eran unas hijas de puta. Él solo había sido un juguete para ellas. Lo habían insultado, utilizado y ultrajado. **

**Lauren entró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había salido de la ducha y s ehaía acercado a Edward ay vestida. Ella acarició su mejilla y él abrió sus verdes ojos. Lauren besó sus labios y él sintió que iba a vomitar. Si ellas lo habían utilizado, ahora sería él el malo de la película. Lauren empezó a besar su cuello y a bajar por su pecho. Él no entendía como podía ser tan cínica. Edward sin pensárselo, empezó a tirar de Lauren y bajó la cabeza de ella por su estomago hasta su miembro ya excitado. Las tres eran unas zorras. Lauren no dijo nada y eso lo enfureció más. Ella estaba dispuesta a chupársela. **

**Edward gimió al sentir la lengua de la joven en su erecto miembro. La embistió como si se la estuviera metiendo en su sexo y explotó en la boca de la joven. Acto seguido, se levantó, besó el cuello de la muchacha, se vistió con sus ropas que ella había traido y salió de aquella casa. **

…

**Tanya le había llamado al final el teléfono a Bella, le comunicó que esa noche no podrían quedar y colgó. La pareja que se estaba besando en el banco la vio despotricar y se acercaron a ella preguntándole que le pasaba. Bella tan solo pudo sonreír y decirles que su mejor amiga la había dejado una vez más con la palabra en la boca. Salió del coche y se apoyó en este para conversar con los jóvenes. La lluvia empezó a caer, pero estaban tan a gusto hablando, que ninguno se quejó. Al cabo de dos horas, Emmett buscó a alguien por el aparcamiento. Bella al verlo tan preocupado, le preguntó. **

**-¿A quién buscas?**

**-Se nos ha pasado el tiempo.- Emmett miró a Rosalie.- Se nos ha ido de la cabeza.**

**Rosalie se tapó la boca y miró a Emmett con ojos como platos. **

**-Deberíamos de haber recogido a nuestro primo.- Dijo al final Emmett a Bella.- Pero seguro que no nos ha visto y se fue caminando a casa. Le mandaré un mensaje.- Emmett le envió un mensaje a su primo y esperó a que le contestara. **

**-Bueno, creo que ya podemos salir del coche.- Dijo Bella riéndose.- Ya dejó de llover. **

**-A mala hora empezó a llover con tanta furia.- Rosalie se quejó.- Esme se va a enfadar. **

**-Nos vemos otro día Bella.- Le dijo Emmett sonriendo.- Ya tienes nuestros números, llama cuando quieras.**

**Los muchachos se despidieron de ella. Bella condujo hasta su casa feliz. Había hecho dos nuevos amigos. Se hizo la cena nada más llegar y dejó un plato para Charlie. Se dio una buena ducha y se fue a dormir. Mañana sería otro nuevo día. Odiaba tener que volver, ya que odiaba ver ****a Edward Cullen, pero ese era su trabajo.**


	7. Tu no lo entiendes

**Capitulo seis. Tú no lo entiendes. **

Las personas cambian a raíz de los actos del ser humano. 

**Durante la noche, Bella, había soñado una y otra vez con esos ojos verdes. Por un instante en la madrugada, al despertarse sintió una cierta lastima por él. Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz para observar a su alrededor. Aquello no podía ser posible, ella no podía sentir lástima por un joven mujeriego que las engañaba. Bebió un poco de agua y volvió a la cama. Durante el resto de la noche, rezó para no volver a tener aquel sentimiento. **

**Al despertar por la mañana, Bella, se levantó con mal sabor de boca por lo ocurrido. Se dio una larga ducha y bajo a desayunar sin ganas. Se sentía un poco mareada ¿acaso estaría poniéndose enferma? La tarde anterior había estado muy bien con sus nuevos amigos Emmett y Rosalie, pero aquello le había llevado a estar más de dos horas bajo la llovizna. **

**Ella desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y después cerró la casa. Mientras conducía, puso música clásica en su coche. Necesitaba pensar con claridad ante lo que se le venía encima. Podía sentir como su estomago se encogía y sus manos sudaban sin cesar. Sacudió su cabeza al ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes penetrantes en su mente. Debía dejar de pensar en él, ya tenía suficiente con ser su profesora exclusiva. **

**Al llegar al aparcamiento, volvió a ver a las muchachas sentadas sobre aquel banco. Esta vez había una chica de la cual antes no se había fijado. Las tres reían ante algo muy gracioso para ellas y le daban golpecitos a la muchacha desconocida en señal de apoyo o tal vez victoria. **

**Bella cerró el coche y pasó por el grupito de muchachas dando los buenos días cordialmente. Se adentró en la sala de profesores y vio a Esme sentada en la silla más cercana a la puerta. Su cara tenía mal aspecto, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y unas ojeras muy negras marcaban el contorno de aquellos ojos verdes. Bella se sentó a su lado y le sonrió levemente. No podía imaginar que le habría pasado a esa mujer para estar así. **

…

**Esme saludó a Isabella y siguió mirando los papeles que llevaba entre sus dedos. Aún no podía creer que lo de la noche anterior fuera verdad. Jamás en la vida pensó ver así a su único hijo. Edward siempre era muy respetuoso con la gente. Ella no le había enseñado nunca malos modales. De hecho, ella pensaba que Edward siempre le ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Gracias a otros profesores, Esme se enteraba de muchas bromas que le gastaban a su preciado hijo. Alzó la cabeza despacio y observó a bella. Antes de que la joven pudiera preguntarle, ella se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala dirección hacía su clase. **

**Esme caminaba por los pasillos recordando la noche anterior. Un grito desgarrador dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. La voz de su hijo no la dejaba descansar en paz esa mañana. Antes de entrar en la sala vacía, Esme cogió su teléfono y llamó a su sobrino Emmett. Éste no tardó en contestar. **

**La voz del muchacho se oía ronca tras el teléfono, seguramente lo acabaría de despertar. Esme le preguntó sobre la tarde del día anterior. El joven un poco asustado le comunicó que Edward se fue andando a casa nada más salir ya que no los vio ni a Él ni a su novia Rosalie. Esme le comunicó a Emmett que el joven Edward no había acudido a casa hasta las nueve de la noche. **

**Esme colgó el teléfono algo enfadada con su sobrino. Debería preguntarle a Edward donde se había metido en la tarde lluviosa del día anterior. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta que la clase estaba por empezar y los alumnos ya estaban entrando en el aula. **

…

**Edward estaba sentado en su pupitre con los ojos fijos en la pizarra. En ella, el señor Banner estaba escribiendo cual sería la rutina de la clase de esa mañana. Los ojos verdes del muchacho enfocaron la puerta cuando vio a su profesora entrar por ella. Pudo ver como los jóvenes le decían cosas y ella ponía mala cara. Bella caminó hasta el pupitre vacio que tenía a su izquierda y se sentó a su lado sin tan siquiera darle los buenos días. **

**Edward agachó la cabeza y miró sus apuntes. Podía sentir sus manos temblar mientras las apoyaba contra sus rodillas. Las palmas de éstas le sudaban de tener tan cerca de aquella profesora que lo había juzgado sin conocerlo. El profesor se acercó a la mesa de Edward y mantuvo una conversación con Bella. Edward seguía apuntando en la hoja todo aquello que había escrito el profesor en la pizarra, mientras el tiempo pasaba y sus nervios se acentuaban. **

**Cuando el profesor se alejó de ellos, pudo sentir como Bella llamaba su atención tocando su hombro. Al girarse, sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos orbes chocolate que tanto le habían impresionado días atrás. **

**Bella se dio cuenta en ese momento que Edward no lucía mejor que Esme. Sus ojeras estaban bien marcadas bajo sus ojos verdes. El brillo que tanto le había impactado en los ojos de Edward cuando lo conoció, había desaparecido por completo. Bella decidió dejar de observarlo y explicarle lo que había hablado con el profesor. **

"**Edward, el profesor dice que mañana hay examen. Debes estudiarte el tema ocho. Cuando acabes de copiar lo de la pizarra, te pones a estudiar y me preguntas las dudas que tengas"**

**Edward ni siquiera se esforzó en contestarle, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y sacó el libro abriéndolo por el temario ocho como le habían indicado. Comenzó a leer la primera página, intentando olvidar que tenía a aquella odiosa profesora a su lado. Durante el resto de la clase se dedicó a hacer el resumen del temario. Había una cosa que no entendía muy bien, pero no quería preguntarle a Bella. **

**Al finalizar la clase, recogió sus cosas y salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo. Intentaba desaparecer lo antes posible de la vista de todos e irse a su rincón de siempre a comer. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, así que aceleró un poco más el ritmo. Edward no tenía ganas de que se volvieran a burlar de él, así que en la siguiente esquina dobló y caminó aún más rápido. **

**Una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndolo y asustándolo. Edward dio un sobresalto y se detuvo con el corazón en la garganta. Al girarse observó detenidamente los ojos de Bella clavados en su rostro. **

**-"¿Aún pretendes liarte con la profesora Irina?"- Le preguntó Bella rápidamente.**

**-"Yo no pretendo nada".- Edward la miró furioso.**

**En ese instante Lauren apareció por la esquina y se acercó al muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa. Lauren se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y trató de besar a Edward en los labios. El muchacho apartó la cara y la miró lleno de odio. Edward volvió a mirar a su profesora y acto seguido salió del edificio. **

…

**Bella observó como Edward había rechazado a Lauren bruscamente. Cuando él salió del edificio, ella se acercó a la joven. **

**-¿Ha pasado algo?- Bella cogió la mano de la joven. **

**-No sé porque ahora me rechaza, ayer no hacía eso.- Lauren miró a Bella y sonrió fingidamente. **

**-¿Ayer?- Bella no entendía nada.**

**-Ayer vino a estudiar a mi casa, ya que no s eme da bien una materia.- Lauren suspiró y recordó todo lo que le habían hecho al muchacho la tarde anterior.- Después de estudiar…él…**

**-¿Qué pasó?- Bella alzó la cara de la joven que empezaba a llorar fingidamente. **

**-Nos acostamos.- Lauren miró a Bella.- Me dijo que le gustaba y yo caí como una tonta. **

**Bella sintió una tristeza enorme en su interior. Claro que Edward no quería nada con la profesora ahora, si tenía a la joven Lauren. **

**-¿No sabías que también engañó a Tanya y Jessica?- Preguntó Bella despacio.**

**-Me he enterado esta mañana. Jessica ame lo dijo, pero si ahora le gusto yo, eso no me importa.- Lauren limpió una falsa lágrima de su rostro.- Intentaré aclararlo con mi chico.- Ella señaló la puerta. **

**Lauren salió del edificio sonriendo. La profesora nueva les gustaba, ella se tragaba todo lo que le decían. **

**Bella se dirigió a la sala de profesores a dejar su carpeta. Al entrar, se encontró allí con los ojos tristes de Esme. Bella movió negativamente su cabeza y trató de comprender como Edward podía comportarse de esa forma teniendo aquella madre que tenía. Bella dejó su carpeta y sacó su comida. **

**-¿No vas a la cafetería?- Le preguntó una cansada Esme.**

**-Me marea tanta gente.- Bella le sonrió. **

**-Ya somos dos.- Esme se llevó el tenedor a la boca. **

**-Te veo cansada.- Bella le señaló las ojeras. **

**-Anoche tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hijo, pero nada importante.- Esme siguió comiendo. **

**-Los jóvenes de hoy en día son algo rebeldes.- Bella trató de saber algo más de Edward.**

**-Yo no diría rebeldes.- Esme levantó la cabeza.- Al menos de mi hijo. Edward es un chico muy educado, nunca lo ha pasado bien y creo que está en problemas muy grandes, pero no quiere hablar de ello conmigo.**

**Bella asintió con la cabeza y decidió callar. Si Esme supiera que su hijo se tira a todas las chicas que pilla por el camino, ya no pensaría igual de su hijo, así que decidió callar. Cuando acabó de comer, salió de allí sin decir nada más y se dirigió a la clase que le tocaba con Edward. Al entrar se encontró allí al muchacho sentado en su sitio con unos folios sobre la mesa y dibujando. Bella se acercó hasta allí y Edward guardó todo inmediatamente.**

…

**Edward no se sentía a gusto estando allí solo con Bella. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él no le caía bien y lo odiaba. Guardó sus dibujos cuando la vio acercarse a la mesa y esperó en silencio a que ella se acercara. Podía sentir como sus piernas empezaban a temblarse y sus manos a sudarle. En ese instante el joven pensó que daba asco. Debía admitir que le encantaba mirar esos profundos ojos. Que el olor de aquella profesora le encantaba y que sus labios eran perfectos. **

**Cuando Bella se sentó a su lado Edward retiró la silla un poco más a la izquierda. El joven solo rezaba para que sonara el timbre y los demás entraran. Sabía que se había quedado hablando con Lauren, así que lo odiaría mucho más si la joven le había dicho que la tarde anterior se habían acostado. **

**Edward al fin vio entrar a los demás y se consiguió relajar. Durante la clase, ella no habló con él y Edward lo agradeció. Al finalizar, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Un tirón en su muñeca, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta que se había quedado a solas de nuevo con ella en clase. **

**-"¿Ves normal lo que haces?"- le preguntó bella.**

**-"¿El qué?"- Edward la miró confuso.**

**-"Acostarte con todas".- Le dijo Bella muy decidida.**

**-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia".- Edward se sintió una vez más por los suelos.**

**-"¡Claro que lo es!".- Bella lo miró enfadada.**

**-"Si quieres tu también, solo dilo".- Edward no sabía cómo podía haber dicho aquello. **

**Estaba empezando a cansarse de todo aquello. Ahora eran demasiadas chicas las que querían burlarse de él y utilizarlo. Ella jamás entendería eso. Ella no entendía nada. **

**-"Eres insoportable, un aprovechado".- Bella empezó a ponerse algo roja.**

**-"¿Estás celosa?"**

**-"Yo no tengo celos estúpido".- bella se enfureció más todavía.- "Lo que me duele es ver cómo te aprovechas de todas esas chicas"**

**Edward alzó su barbilla agotado de todo aquello y la miró desafiante. **

**-"Yo no hago nada".- Le dijo al final el muchacho. **

**-"Oh si".- bella colocó la mano en el pecho del joven.-"Y no quiero que te acerques de nuevo a ellas o tendré que hablar seriamente con tu madre"**

**-"Está bien".- Edward se acercó a Bella y besó rápidamente sus labios.- "No les haré nada"**

**Cogió su bolsa y salió de allí pensando en cómo podía haber besado a la profesora. Se sintió mal, un estúpido como ella había dicho. Caminó hasta el coche de su madre y esperó a que ella saliera. Debía seguir pensando en su venganza y no en lo loco que lo volvía Bella Swan. **


	8. Horas muertas

**Capitulo siete. Horas muertas. **

Nada es lo que parece, solo has de fijarte en los pequeños detalles. 

Bella conducía despacio hasta su casa. No podía dejar de pensar que desde hacía ya dos meses atrás, ninguna de las chicas se le había acercado a Edward o él a ellas. Después de aquel fugaz beso las cosas habían cambiado lo suficientemente como para no discutir con él. Edward desde ese mismo día, se limitaba a hacer sus tareas. Le contestaba lo que ella le preguntaba o simplemente era él el que le preguntaba sobre sus tareas.

Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, lo miraban algo distraídas muchas veces. Edward tan solo las miraba de arriba abajo y pasaba de ellas. Lo que si había llamado su atención, era que la profesora Irina estaba demasiado cariñosa con Edward. Eso por una parte le molestaba ¿pero por qué? Aún no había encontrado explicación a aquella pregunta.

Su amiga de toda la vida, por fin había dejado su trabajo un poco y había decidido llamarla para quedar. Bella estaba ansiosa de contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos casi tres meses. Desde su primera discusión con Edward, hasta sus últimas palabras. Debía admitir ante su amiga que estaba algo obsesionada con aquel muchacho. De alguna forma el mujeriego que vivía en él, había medio desaparecido y eso la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca.

Bella llegó al fin a su casa y aparcó el coche en la entrada. Pudo ver luz en casa, cosa que la extrañó bastante. Salió del coche y entró despacio en la casa. Allí en el sofá estaba su padre Charlie con una cerveza y unas patatas fritas viendo un partido.

-Hola.- Saludó el hombre con voz ronca.

-Hola papá.- Bella se acercó despacio y depositó un beso en la coronilla de su padre.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hoy no había mucha faena.- Le aseguró su padre.- Y como es viernes decidí irme temprano.- Charlie se levantó del sofá.- ¿Te apetece ir a cenar cuando acabe el partido?

Aquello sorprendió a Bella, pero aceptó encantada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía nada con él y una parte de ella le pedía a gritos un tiempo con su padre. Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación dejando su maletín a un lado. Se sentó despacio en la cama y empezó a recordar el día de hoy.

FLASH BLACK.

Había llegado temprano a la universidad. El sol hacía acto de presencia. No calentaba, ya que en pleno mes de diciembre aquello sería una blasfemia. Pero al menos alegraba el día. Después de estar un rato en la sala de profesores arreglando sus tareas para el día de hoy, vio entrar a Esme Cullen. Su rostro no había mejorado en esos dos meses. Sus ojeras seguían marcadas como las de su hijo. ¿Estaría Edward metido en problemas serios?

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar estupideces. Si él estuviera con problemas de drogas o algo así, Esme ya habría puesto algún tipo de remedio. E ese instante recordó las últimas cinco veces que había salido con sus nuevos amigos. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper eran familia de Edward, así que si fuera algún tema de esos se hubiese enterado seguro. Sin embargo solo oía halagos para el único hijo de los Cullen y aquello la sacaba de quicio. Ellos no parecían conocer el lado oscuro de Edward por las mujeres y como las engañaba una tras otra para llevárselas a la cama y después dejarlas tiradas.

Salió de la sala de profesores y nada más cerrar la puerta, se encontró una escena que nunca deseo ver. Irina estaba apoyada contra una pared y tenía sujeta a Edward por su chaqueta. El joven estaba besándola. Bella pasó por detrás de ellos y siguió su camino. Algo en su interior se retorció al verlos juntos. Aquello debía impedirlo. Un alumno y una profesora no podían estar juntos.

Al llegar al baño de las mujeres, ella entró sin pensárselo. Llegó hasta la pila junto al espejo y empezó a hiperventilar. Le molestaba ver a Edward besando a aquella profesora, le molestaba que él besara una mujer. ¿Por qué? Aquello no llegaba a comprenderlo. Bella mojó su nuca despacio y respiró lo más calmada que pudo. Salió del baño y vio como Irina se acercaba a ella con las mejillas coloreadas.

-Hola.- Saludo Irina con voz ronca.- No lo soporto más.- Se quejó.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Bella haciéndose la despistada.

-¿No me digas que no lo has visto?- Irina se hizo la ofendida.- Otra vez me ha vuelto a atacar. Lleva así dos meses.

Bella sintió nauseas en su estomago y quiso vomitar allí mismo. Durante esos dos meses, ella no había podido dejar de observar a Edward. Cada mañana entraba en clase y observaba sus rasgos masculinos una y otra vez. Esa mirada verde que le quitaba el aliento y ese olor que borraba sus sentidos. Y ahora, Irina, le había confesado que estos dos meses había estado tirándole bocado a ella.

-Tendrás que decírselo al director.- Le aseguró Bella.- No es correcto que haga eso.

-No, no lo es.- Irina caminó hasta perderse dentro del baño y Bella caminó hacía la clase.

Entró medio encogida. Realmente Edward era un bastardo desalmado. Durante el resto de las horas se limitó a ser una simple profesora.

FINDEL FLASH BACK

Bella se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a la ducha. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar todo aquello. No podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar nuevamente que las imágenes de Edward irrumpieran en su cabeza como Pedro por su casa.

Fue directa a darse un baño y quitarse el maldito traje que llevaba. Cuando el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo, una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Bella paseó sus dedos mojados por sus labios y suspiró una vez más antes de maldecirse. Solo fue un roce hace más de dos meses ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ello?

Salió bastante cabreada consigo misma del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió su armario y se colocó un jersey simple de color gris y una Jean negros. En sus pies calzó un par de zapatos planos y dejó su pelo húmedo suelto. Bajó las escaleras esperando que el partido hubiese acabado y al fin pudiese alejarse un poco de su realidad, aun que fuera cruzando unas simples palabras con su padre.

Charlie ya estaba preparado esperándola junto a la puerta. Bella dio gracias al cielo y salió sonriendo de la casa. Durante el trayecto en el coche patrulla de su padre, solo se hacía una simple pregunta en su cabeza ¿Carlisle sería el padre de Edward? Al entrar en el coche, pudo observar una fotografía pegada en la guantera de ese hombre tan perfecto y su padre con un gran pescado entre sus manos.

Cuando llegaron a la única cafetería restaurante del pueblo, ella bajó del coche sin decir nada y caminó hasta la puerta. Charlie la siguió en silencio y entró tras ella. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la cocina y pidieron sus platos. Una vez servida la cena, Charlie, preguntó por fin si le pasaba algo.

-Bella.- La llamó mirándola fijamente.- Creo que te pasa algo ¿puede ser?

-Es el estrés papá.- Contestó muy segura.

Charlie levantó una ceja y la observó mientras se metía un trozo de bistec en la boca.

-No creo que sea eso.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Verás, no te conozco muy bien, creo que me estas mintiendo. Mi olfato policial me lo dice.

Bella rió durante unos segundos y lo observó un segundo. Después agachó su cabeza y sonrió al plato.

-Sinceramente.- Removió la ensalada con el tenedor.- No me conoces demasiado, pero aún así, tu olfato policial no falla.

-¿Me dirás que es?- Preguntó Charlie un poco apenado.

-Es Edward.- Dijo al fin la ella.

-¿Qué pasa con el hijo de Carlisle?- Tras esas palabras, ella confirmó que si era el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre.- Siempre ha sido un buen muchacho. Jamás ha dado problemas en el pueblo.

-Es solo que no creí que fuera así.- Bella llevó un trozo de ensalada a su boca y masticó tranquilamente.

-Edward es un chico muy bien educado. Su vida no ha sido fácil y la de sus padres tampoco.- Charlie apartó el plato ya vacio y pidió un trozo de tarta de mora para él y otro para ella.- Además, aún no lo conoces realmente.

Bella se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de su padre y asintió. No podía contarle a él precisamente todo lo que ocurría en la universidad. Al acabar la cena, volvieron a casa y después de asearse para dormir, se metió en su cama pensando en las palabras de su padre una vez más.

…

Edward miraba las estrellas tumbado en la terraza de su cuarto. S sentía sumamente agotado con aquella lucha. Estaba cansado de que Irina lo atacara allá donde iba. Las chicas lo habían dejado en paz. No olvidado, ya que de vez en cuando le guiñaban un ojo y se reían, o simplemente le tiraban besitos. Aún así, él solo deseaba que eso terminara de una puta vez.

Edward limpió una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla en ese instante y se levantó de la tumbona. Se adentró en su cuarto y se acostó en su capa tapándose hasta la cabeza. En su mente empezaron a formarse las mismas imágenes que noche tras noche lo abordaban sin piedad. Él de nuevo en aquel vestuario, aun que esta vez no estaba con una chica, si no con cuatro.

Tanya, Jessica, Lauren e Irina estaban allí frente a él. Ellas estaban vestidas, sin embargo él estaba completamente desnudo y vulnerable ante ellas. Sus risas se escuchaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como si fueran reales. La puerta se abría y por ella aparecía Bella. Sus piernas se veían impresionantes ante aquellos negros taconazos. Sus piernas pálidas le provocaban que su corazón se agitara. Conforme Bella se acercaba, podía ver como las demás chicas dejaban de reírse. Sus caras ya no se contorsionaban en ridículas muecas.

Edward como todas las noches, se aferraba al borde del banco y trataba de gritar, pero él estaba mudo, su voz no existía. Bella se acercó una vez más a él y lo ató para después reírse de él como las demás y hacerlo suyo sin piedad.

Edward despertó sudado en mitad de la noche. Llevaba soñando aquello desde hacía más de un mes. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y trató de no dormirse. Edward tarareaba en su interior cosas sin sentido una y otra vez. Odiaba dormir últimamente. Aun así, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar, observó que aún eran las seis de la mañana. Esa noche había logrado dormir tres horas y media. Se levantó de la cama y apagó su despertador. Se adentró en la ducha y abrió el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba despejarse como fuera. Al bajar al salón y no ver allí a su madre, se acomodó en el sofá y esperó a que ella bajara.

Esme no tardó en aparecer. Sus ojeras no eran tan visibles en su rostro, pero aún así ella sabía que su hijo no estaba nada bien. Se sentó a su lado y besó su frente. Esme cogió la mano de su hijo entre las suyas y le sonrió como solo una madre sabe hacer.

Esme pensaba invitar a Charlie y a Bella a cenar a su casa. Ella tal vez supiera lo que le pasaba a su hijo. Dentro de su pecho, mantenía la esperanza de que su hijo no se drogara o cosas así. Ella no lo soportaría ver arruinada su vida por esas malditas sustancias.

Esme le dio los buenos días y preparó un buen desayuno. Al acabar, una vez más, se dirigieron a la universidad. El camino fue en silencio. Esta vez decidió estudiar a fondo el rostro de su hijo por si eso le daba alguna pista. Nada más aparcar Edward bajó y caminó las tres manzanas solo como siempre. Esta vez, Esme, se esperó en su sitio del aparcamiento y siguió con su mirada a su pequeño.

Esme por primera vez pudo ver como las chicas le tiraban besos a su hijo ¿Todo lo que le pasaba eran las mujeres? Su hijo estaba liado con alguna. Se aseguró a sí misma. Tal vez lo que le pasaba es que había reñido con ella o tenía problemas. El mal de amor siempre es muy doloroso. Su hijo crecía y era normal que para las chicas no pasara desapercibida su hermosura. Su hijo era único.

Esme no lo pensaba porque era su hijo, si no todo lo contrario. Si no lo fuera, también admiraría su pelo bronce, sus ojos esmeraldas, su nariz recta y su mentón perfecto. Todo su hijo era realmente hermoso. Suspiró y se adentró en clase.

…

Hoy eran los exámenes previos a las navidades, así que Bella no tenía mucho que hacer con Edward. Después de llagar a la universidad, el director le comunicó que hoy solo estaría en la sal de profesores repasando el trimestre. Bella bufó y trató de calmarse. Odiaba a Edward, pero aún así algo en su interior deseaba verlo. Su móvil sonó después de tres clases allí sentada. Al descolgar pudo ver en la pantalla que se trataba de su mejor amiga. Sonrió y contestó con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

-Hola.- La voz le salió muy cantarina.

-Esto Bella ¿Cómo te va?- Le preguntó su amiga.

-Bien.- Bella cerró sus apuntes y los guardó en su maletín.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Hoy tengo libre y había pensado en que lo pasáramos juntas. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntas y ahora que voy a tener vacaciones, quiero estar con mi mejor amiga.- Tanya esperó impaciente.

-¡Claro!- Bella salió de la sala de profesores sonriendo.- Yo ya he acabado, salgo a comer.

-Está bien. Estoy en la puerta.- Tanya colgó el teléfono y esperó a Bella allí.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron y saltaron juntas un par de segundos. Después Bella recobró la compostura y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse. Al girarse para decirle a Tanya que fueran a su coche, vio a su amiga más blanca que la leche. Bella se asustó y la cogió por los hombros.

-¿Tanya?

-…-No hubo respuesta.

-¿Tanya?- Bella la zanzareo por un momento.

-Lo siento.- Contestó al fin Tanya con los ojos vidriosos.- Pero acabo de ver a alguien que no me esperaba ver.

En ese instante sintió la voz de Irina a sus espaldas.

-Hola.- Irina se acercó a Tanya.- Cuanto tiempo "Hermana".- Puntualizó la palabra con sus dedos a juego.

-Hola.- Contestó Tanya medio ahogada.- "Hermana".- Contestó de la misma forma.

-Íbamos a tomar algo de comer.- Dijo Bella mirando a Irina.- ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Si.- Contestó secamente la rubia.- Esta es mi hija Tanya.

Bella se dio cuenta en ese instante que Tanya estaba allí. Miró asombrada a las mujeres que tenía delante de sus ojos. Por eso la hija de Irina se llamaba Tanya. Por eso le sonaba tanto la cara.

-Encantada.- Saludó Tanya a su sobrina.- No sabía que le hubieses puesto mi nombre.

-Si.- Irina sonrió a su hija.- Por mucho que ya no estemos juntas como antes, siempre serás mi hermana.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que vayamos a comer.- Dijo rápidamente Bella.- Me están esperando mis amigos.

Al llegar al restaurante y encontrarse con el grupo, todos se quedaron parados. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper saludaron a Tanya y Bella. Todos observaron a las dos nuevas integrantes. Durante la comida salió el nombre de Edward y terminaron contando que él había abusado de Tanya y que ahora Irina estaba en el punto de mira.

Rosalie por un instante miró a Bella con cara de asco ¿Cómo podía creerse esas patrañas sobre su primo? Ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue tirando de Emmett. Bella se quedó atónita mirando a Alice y En ese instante vio como Irina y Tanya hija, se retiraban con un simple hasta pronto. Tanya, Bella, Alice y Jasper se dirigieron a casa de la morena.

Al llegar su amiga Alice y el novio de ella, le comunicaron a bella que era imposible que Edward hiciera esas cosas. Tanya le comunicó a su mejor amiga que su hermana era una trepadora y que por eso se fue. En realidad Irina no sabía quién era el padre de su hija.

Bella les contó su encuentro con Edward y como la besó al final. Como leyó su diario y como la miraba todos los días en clase. Ella con sus propios ojos había visto como besaba a Irina. Alice le aseguró que Edward no era así y que algo grave estaba pasando.

Bella preguntó por Rosalie y la pequeña duende le contestó que se había comportado así porque le había dolido mucho a la rubia que dijera eso de su primo. Bella al llegar a casa con su mejor amiga, pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes. Como no podía sacar a Edward de su cabeza, propuso a su mejor amiga ir a La push a ver a su amigo Jake y su padre Billy. Charlie estaría allí. Así que pasearían un rato por la playa y luego cenarían con ellos.

…

La tarde de Edward había sido algo muy diferente a la de Bella. Había recogido a Seth y lo había llevado a La Push. Una vez más, se cruzó con el jefe de policía Charlie Swan. Lo saludó con un apretón de manos y Charlie trató de hablar con él con los pocos gestos que sabía. Edward se rió como siempre y le escribió en un papel que pronto se verían. Como todas las navidades, Charlie, cenaba en casa de los Cullen y éstas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Edward decidió salir a pasear un rato por aquella playa. Saludó a Billy y a Jacob y salió de allí junto con Seth. Los dos corrieron un rato por la arena jugando. A Edward le encantaba cuidar del pequeño Seth, lo llenaba de vida.

Pararon en el parque que había al lado de la arena de la playa y mientras Seth jugaba un rato, Edward observaba las olas romper en la orilla. Deseaba escuchar el mar. Deseaba escuchar la tranquilidad de la que tantas veces él le había hablado. Seth era un gran muchacho y había aprendido a hablar con sus manos solo para poder comunicarse con Edward. Aquello a él le llenaba. Que un niño de doce años hablara así por él, era lo mejor que le había pasado dos años atrás.

Edward observó el mar durante más de media hora. Cuando al fin se levantó de la arena para recoger a Seth y llevarlo a casa de Billy, sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió de par en par. No podía creer que delante de él a tan solo siete pasos, se encontrara su profesora con un diminuto bikini y una chica rubia la cual le recordaba mucho a su otra profesora Irina.

Se levantó corriendo y se dirigió hacía el pequeño Seth. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Bella lo había visto y caminaba muy segura hacía él.


	9. Lo sientes?

**Capitulo ocho. ¿Lo sientes? **

Sentir es estar vivo. Vivir es aprender. 

Edward estaba nervioso. El nudo de su estomago casi no lo dejaba caminar, mientras veía aquellos ojos chocolate clavarse en los suyos y caminar velozmente hasta él. Por un instante pensó en correr dirección hacía casa de Billy. Bella llegó hasta él y saludó a Seth con demasiada confianza. Edward se quedó parado sin comprender nada.

-Hola Seth.- Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño.- Ves a casa con Billy. Está Charlie.

-¿Charlie? Creí que ya se había ido- Preguntó Seth con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, aún está. Hemos venido a pasar el resto día mi amiga y yo con él y vosotros.- Bella lo miró intensivamente, necesitaba que el niño se fuera. – Nos vemos para cenar.

-Hasta luego.- Seth corrió por la arena hasta que desapareció de la vista de los dos.

Edward la observó detenidamente. No podía rendirse, no podía dejarse vencer. Su cuerpo gritaba que corriera, que se alejara, pero aún así una parte de él se sentía a salvo allí con ella. Al fin alzó sus manos y le preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día"- Bella lo miro nerviosa.

¿Él abría pensado en aquel beso como ella? Pensaba que era algo estúpida, ya que él era un mujeriego y seguro que ni se acordaba de la sensación que la envolvió en aquel pequeño roce ¿Sentiría él lo mismo que ella?

"No entiendo"- Edward se hizo el olvidadizo.-"No tengo nada que decir"

"Vamos"- Bella se estaba empezando a enfadar.-"No me digas que no te acuerdas"

"Solo fue un roce y ya está olvidado"- Le admitió al fin Edward.

Mientras lo admitía, revolvía la tierra con los pies. No podía dejar de jugar con la caliente arena. Él había pensado en ese beso día y noche. Había tenido pesadillas con ella uniéndose al grupo de arpías. Sabía muy bien lo que sintió en aquel beso. La corriente que lo embriagó por un segundo.

"Bien, porque no quiero que se vuelva a repetir"-Bella trató de que sonara como una orden, pero más bien le salió a suplica. –"Tú no me gustas y yo soy demasiado para ti"

Edward al fin levantó la vista de las manos de Bella y miró su rostro. Pudo ver las mejillas coloreadas de la joven. Había algo extraño en la mirada de Bella que comprendió al instante. Ella estaba avergonzada. El cuerpo entero de Edward se sacudió de los nervios contenidos.

Bella se dio cuenta de aquello y clavó sus ojos achocolatados contra aquellas dos hermosas esmeraldas. Lo que en un principio vio en aquella mirada la asustó. Por un instante juraría que vio miedo, desesperación, soledad.

Edward se recompuso al saber que estaba dejando sus sentimientos a la vista y se endureció. Irguió su cuerpo y cambió su expresión en la cara. Ella no debía estar allí. Aquella playa era su salvación cuando se sentía frustrado, solo, abandonado. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le respondió.

"No quiero ser nadie para ti"- Edward sonrió de lado armándose de valor- "Además, eres muy mayor para mis necesidades y besas fatal"

No podía evitarlo, aquella era su forma de defenderse últimamente. Si le hacían daño, él intentaba hacerlo el doble. Intentó reírse para parecer muy convincente pero la sonrisa se perdió en el camino cuando ella se acercó y su aroma lo azotó. Nunca había olido nada igual en su vida. Nunca le había dolido decir una mentira tanto como ahora. No había olvidado aquel beso y además deseaba más.

En un arrebato y sin saber por qué, se acercó a ella y la cogió suavemente de las mejillas. Estas ardían bajo sus dedos. El corazón de Edward se aceleró a un ritmo impresionante. La calidez del cuerpo de bella lo llamaba a gritos. Jamás se había sentido así cerca de una mujer. Edward pasó la lengua por sus labios y se acercó al rostro de Bella.

Sus bocas se unieron, como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. Edward sacó su lengua y rozó el labio inferior de ella. Una descarga recorrió su espalda y gimió en su boca. Bella abrió sus labios y le dejó entrar sin protestar. Edward recorrió cada rincón y saboreó aquel dulce néctar. Sintió como se encendía y su cuerpo respondía desesperadamente.

Edward sintió las manos de Bella enredarse en sus cabellos y sintió miedo. No podía dejarse utilizar de nuevo. No podía permitir que ella se riera de él como las demás lo habían hecho. Había visto como salía de la universidad con Irina y aquello no era buena señal. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y se separó de ella bruscamente.

Pudo ver a Seth en el filo de las rocas. El muchacho había vuelto y lo había visto todo. Miró a Bella un segundo y corrió hacía Seth para llevárselo de allí.

…

Al separarse, por un instante, ella vio el miedo en sus ojos ¿eso era posible? Negó con la cabeza y alzó su mano para tocar sus hinchaos labios. Aquello le había gustado demasiado. El sabor dulce de los labios de Edward, le había llenado por completo. Bella relamió sus labios y observó las rocas por donde Edward había desaparecido de la mano de Seth. Al girarse, pudo ver a su amiga Tanya detrás de ella con los ojos casi salidos de las orbitas.

Bella caminó hasta su amiga con el corazón en la garganta, temiendo lo que ella pudiera decirle. Aquel beso había sido claramente espectacular. El mejor que le habían dado nunca. Al llegar a la arena donde estaba Tanya, la observó detenidamente y esperó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.- ¿Ese es Edward?

-Si.- Bella miró el suelo.- Ese es Edward y acaba de besarme.

-Esta como quiere ¿no?- Tanya la abrazó dando saltitos.

-Tanya, para.- Bella la separó de su cuerpo.- ¿No escuchaste lo que hablamos? Edward es un mujeriego. Le tiró a tu hermana, se ha acostado con tu sobrina y sus dos amigas en un periodo de tres días.

-¿Tú has escuchado lo que han dicho Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper?- Tanya le agarró su barbilla y se la alzó.- Creo que aquí hay algo, Bella, y yo lo descubriré

-No hay nada.- bella se puso roja de la ira.- Edward es un mujeriego y no pienso caer en sus trucos.

-Te gusta.- Tanya cogió su mano.- Amiga, no me mientas. Te gusta y por eso estas rabiosa.

-Él es un maleducado.- Bella se soltó del agarre de su amiga y caminó hacía la casa de Billy.- Es un putero. Se cree el mejor del mundo y utiliza muy bien su problema para ablandar a las mujeres y que caigan. No seré la siguiente.

-Estás furiosa porque te gusta.- Tanya reía tras ella.- Vamos, amiga.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Bella girándose.- Me gusta.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Pero es muy pequeño para mí, es mujeriego y además…

-Excusas.- Tanya corrió hacía la casa.- Date una oportunidad, creo que también le gustas.

Al entrar en la casa de Billy, Bella, se dio cuenta que Esme estaba allí sentada en un sofá. Edward estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza agachada y mirando su móvil. Bella buscó a su padre con la mirada. Charlie ya no se encontraba en aquel pequeño cubículo, cosa que molestó a Bella. Esme se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella despacio.

-Bella, no sabía que eras la hija de Charlie. Últimamente no estoy en las cosas que debo estar.- La mujer se disculpó como mejor supo.- Me alegra que la hija de Charlie Swan sea la profesora de mi hijo.

-Oh.- Bella trató de sonreírle como si minutos ante son hubiera pasado nada con su hijo.- Tampoco hemos hablado lo suficiente.- La disculpó ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a por mi hijo.- Esme miró a Edward.- Casi todas las tardes trae a Seth a casa y se queda ayudándolo un poco. Jacob no suele estar por su trabajo y Leah va a irse a otra universidad donde le concedieron una beca, así que Edward ayuda a Billy con Seth.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Bella. Nunca pensó que Edward fuera tan…humano. Observó a Esme y después a Edward. Eran tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez… Cuando pensó que sobraban de allí y estaba a punto de decir adiós, la voz de Esme llamó su atención.

-Bella, he pensado que.- La mujer miró a su hijo desesperadamente.- ¿Querrías venir a cenar hoy?

Bella trago en seco y miró a Tanya. No podía dejarla allí y esa sería la escusa perfecta para no ir a casa de los Cullen.

-Yo me he de ir a casa.- Saltó enseguida Tanya.- ¿sería mucha molestia que me dejaras tu coche? Me trasladé ayer cerca del consultorio médico. Estaré despierta, así que después si la acercan a mi casa, ella podrá recuperar su coche.

-No hay problema.- Esme sonrió.

-Pero yo estaba.- Bella miró a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos.- No creo que.

-Tranquila Bells.- Tanya le sonrió.- Seguro que será una buena cena.

-Puedes venir también si quieres.- Esme le sonrió a Tanya.

-No, gracias. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Tanya se giró hacía la puerta y salió de allí.

-Seguro que a Carlisle le hace mucha ilusión.- Esme cogió a Edward de la camiseta y le indicó que se levantara.- Charlie me dijo que no podía quedarse. Tuvo un aviso y te quedarías sola, así que pensé que no te molestaría.

-No, claro.- Bella pensó que la poca tierra de playa que había fuera de la casa se la tragara al salir.- Será un placer.

Bella se despidió de Seth y Billy y caminó hasta su coche. Allí la esperaba una Tanya sonriente. Bella le dio sus llaves casi con un berrinche de niña pequeña y se despidió de ella con un "me lo pagarás".

Caminó despacio hasta el coche de Esme y con una sonrisa fingida se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y su cara no parecía de ser buenos amigos. Tal vez si en ese momento le pusieran una capa roja delante, la envestiría como un toro.

Cuando Esme emprendió al marcha, la música que invadió el coche al sorprendió. De fondo sonaba Claro de Luna. Debussy era un gran compositor de música clásica. Bella sintió que su cuerpo se relaja un poco con aquella música de fondo, aun así no dejó de mirar la cabeza de Edward. Al llegar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Nunca pensó que una casa así existiera en aquel pueblucho.

Bajó del coche despacio y pudo ver como Edward caminaba rápidamente hacía el interior de la casa. Su fachada era blanca y tenía tres pisos de altura. Podía observar un gran ventanal en el último piso. Esme se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Entramos?- Un brillo especial estaba anclado en los ojos de aquella mujer desde que ella había dicho que iría.- Carlisle está dentro y tendré que ponerme a hacer la cena. Él s eirá al hospital en media hora, así que esta noche cenaremos Edward, Tú y yo.

Al entrar, sus ojos se abrieron más si eso era posible. La casa era realmente preciosa. En el piso de abajo podía observar cuadros colgados de las paredes. En ellos había paisajes hermosos. Enfrente de donde se encontraba, había una gran cristalera mostrando un jardín enorme, iluminado con faroles de gas. A su derecha había una gran puerta de madera. Pudo intuir que era la cocina cuando escuchó a Esme trastear con los cacharros de cocina.

Un sofá blanco decoraba el medio de la sala. Enfrente de éste había una enorme chimenea. Una mesa de cristal en medio y unos pequeños sofás individuales a los lados. Una librería caoba decoraba la pared trasera del sofá, contenía un sin fin de libros. La mesa estaba a su derecha. Era bastante grande. Ocho sillas la rodeaban. Un montón de figuritas decoraban el resto de las paredes en centenares de estanterías.

Esme salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto y le sonrió. Decidió seguirla a la cocina. Al entrar pudo observar que era muy grande. Un mueble estaba en medio de la cocina. Una parte de este parecía una mesa. Otra tenía una bancada blanca, apta para cortar alimentos. En medio había un gran jarrón con rosas rojas. Las armariadas estaban debajo de aquel enorme mueble. La cocina estaba a la derecha. Allí estaban los fogones, las pilas y demás utensilios culinarios. A la izquierda estaba la nevera y una puerta que daría paso a otra instancia.

-¿Bella?- Se giró hacía aquella voz.- ¿Podrías entrar en la alacena y traer una caja de leche?

-Claro.- Respondió automáticamente.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió encendiendo el interruptor de la luz. Allí había estanterías llenas de comida. Una pequeña puerta estaba situada a su derecha. Estaba entreabierta, así que pudo distinguir la lavadora allí dentro. Cogió la caja de leche y salió tendiéndosela a Esme.

-Haré natillas de postre, a Edward le encantan. – Esme vertió la leche en un cazo.- ¿A ti te gustan?

-Sí, no hay problema- Se acercó a ella.- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No.- Esme le miró sonriendo.- Tranquila me ocupo yo. Ves al comedor, allí estará Carlisle.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió al salón. Pude comprobar que exactamente Carlisle estaba allí. Se acercó y lo saludó educadamente.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Bella.- Carlisle se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos.- Bienvenida a casa.

-Gracias.-Se sintió realmente estúpida estando allí de pie sin hacer nada.

-Me alegra saber, que justamente tú, eres la profesora de apoyo de mi hijo.- Carlisle le indicó que se sentara.- Últimamente no está muy bien.

-¿Por?- Pregunté tratando de hacerme la tonta.

-Esme también está preocupada, es por nuestro hijo.- Pudo ver una mueca en su cara. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y tristes.- Mi hijo ha cambiado en dos meses. Ahora no nos habla casi y siempre se encierra en su habitación.

-Pues no sé.- Sabía que le estaba mintiendo y aquello le dolió. Tampoco era buena mentirosa, así que se limitó a decir palabras cortas.- Yo solo lo trato en clase.

-Si, por eso queríamos invitarte a cenar.- Aquello le sorprendió.- Esme me dijo que eras la hija de mi mejor amigo Charlie. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos un poco con él.

-No sé qué decir.- Sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

Ellos parecían no saber nada sobre su hijo el mujeriego y aprovechado. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estomago y asintió.

-Bueno, voy al hospital.- Carlisle se levantó, le dio dos besos y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina.- Disfruta de la cena.

Se quedó allí sentada sin saber qué hacer. Desde que habían llegado, Edward, no estaba por la casa. Esme no le dejaba ayudarla y Carlisle se iba al hospital. Se quedó allí sentada, con las manos sudorosas y las mejillas encendidas. Podía sentir como si su corazón latiera en sus orejas ¿Por qué le hacían esto?

La voz de Esme la asustó cuando se sentó a su lado y tocó su pierna. Se había quedado absorta mirando la pantalla plana que había enfrente del sofá y no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-Bella.- Ella también saltó un poco en el sofá al verla saltar.- Lo siento, no quería asustarte, hija. La cena ya está. Voy a ir sacándola a la mesa ¿podrías avisar a mi hijo?

Tragó en seco y asintió sin mirarla a la cara. Ella era su madre, así que tal vez con su expresión se diera cuenta que algo había pasado entre su hijo y ella. Le indicó que su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso. Subió las escaleras despacio observándolo todo. En las paredes había retratos familiares. Cuando Edward era un niño pequeño, tal vez de tan solo tres años, siempre estaba sonriendo. En las siguientes fotos no estaba tan alegre. Cuando subió a la tercera planta, se dio cuenta que en las tres puertas que allí había, ponía Edward. Abrió al primera temblorosa y se dio cuenta que allí habían aparatos de gimnasia. Abrió la segunda y se dio cuenta que allí había un gran ropero y cosas de niño pequeño. Al llegar a la tercera se asustó. Era la única que quedaba, así que tenía que ser su cuarto.

…

Edward no soportaba que su madre hubiese invitado a Bella a cenar. No sabía cómo actuar después de aquel beso en la playa y se sentía asustado. Subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Después de darse una gran ducha en su cuarto de baño, salió a la enorme terraza que tenía para él solo. Estuvo un rato tomando el aire hasta que vio el coche de su padre salir de la propiedad. Su estomago estaba totalmente revuelto y la cabeza parecía que le daba vueltas y fuera a estallarle en cualquier momento.

Entró en su cuarto y se sentó en su enorme cama. Estaba a punto de colocarse su camiseta cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz roja del techo se iluminó unos segundos. Carlisle le instaló una secuencia de luces en su cuarto para avisarlo de las cosas. La roja significaba que la puerta estaba abierta. La azul que bajara al piso de abajo. La amarilla cuando se encendía significaba que se quedaba solo. La verde significaba que sus primos estaban en casa.

Edward miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de Bella. Sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y trató de ponerse la camiseta de manga corta que cogió entre sus manos. De los nervios que tenía, ésta cayó al suelo dejando así a Edward con tan solo unos pantalones cortos de color azul.

Pudo escuchar un jadeo por parte de Bella y sus mejillas se colorearon. Se agachó y atrapó la camiseta entre sus dedos. Con los nervios y saber que ella le seguía observando, no daba pie con bola. Así que salió del cuarto sin camiseta y al pasar por el lado de Bella, sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo. Al llegar abajo y fuera de la vista de Bella, pudo colocarse la camiseta. Se sentó en a la silla y se arrimó a la mesa y no prestó atención ni a su madre ni a Bella.

Cuando Edward terminó la cena y sus natillas, se levantó y llevó su plato a la cocina. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Seguro que habían hablado de él en la mesa aprovechando que no escuchaba nada, pero eso le daba igual. Edward se tumbó en la cama y pudo sentir el líquido caliente de sus lágrimas mojar la comisura de sus ojos. Se sentía frustrado. Ella estaba en su casa y era bienvenida.

Después de media hora la puerta se abrió dejándole ver la luz roja en el techo. Edward se incorporó de su cama. Ya estaba casi dormido y aquella luz le había molestado demasiado. Pudo ver a Bella acercarse hasta su cama y sentarse en el borde. Él se quedo atónito ante aquello. Se sentó y encendió la luz.

Bella pudo ver como las mejillas de Edward estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos húmedos. Se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Algo en ella le impulsó a tocarle su cálida mejilla. Esme le había comentado que ya no hablaba con nadie, que se encerraba en su cuarto día y noche, con su ordenador y sus libros.

Por lo que Esme le había seguido contando después de que Edward se fuera del comedor, el joven estaba realmente mal. Ya ni siquiera sonreía. Por un instante Bella pensó muy mal de Edward. Quiso decirle a Esme que su hijo estaba frustrado sexualmente por no poderse llevar a la cama la profesora Irina. Pero se mordió la lengua y se contuvo.

Edward vio a Bella muy pensativa y se apartó de su tacto. En ese instante se sintió vacio. No entendí aporque sentía aquello hacía una profesora que lo odiaba tanto. Edward se dio cuenta que encima del escritorio había papeles escritos con las amenazas de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren.

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y cogió todos aquellos papeles echándolos al primer cajón de su escritorio y cerrándolo con la llave. Cerró su puño bien fuerte al ver que Bella se había levantado detrás de él. Edward no entendía que hacía ella allí dentro. Sus padres jamás entraban en su habitación ¿Por qué lo había hecho ella? No conseguía entenderlo y mucho menos estando su madre abajo.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, sintió los cálidos labios de Bella contra los suyos. Sus manos vagaron por los brazos de ella hasta apoderarse de su cintura. Edward sintió la lengua de Bella contra su boca y la abrió dándole total acceso. Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Edward y eso sorprendió a Bella.

Ella se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Edward y sintió como el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él, la llenaba. Se sentía realmente excitada.

Edward sintió como su cuerpo se excitaba. Intentó respirar, pero fue inútil. Su miembro estaba más que erecto y apretado contra el vientre de Bella. Subió sus manos hasta el cuello de su profesora y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Mordió suavemente el labio de Bella y en ese instante se dio cuenta que realmente siempre le habían hecho el amor y él nunca lo había hecho.

El miedo se apoderó nuevamente de él y trató de separarse de ella. Bella se lo impidió enlazando sus dedos contra los cabellos de Edward. Necesitaba su cuerpo, lo necesitaba a él por completo. Bella lo empujó hasta la cama y se dejó caer para acabar encima de Edward a horcajadas. Ya no había marcha atrás, las cosas ya estaban hechas y esa noche cambiaría todo lo demás.

Edward ascendió por las piernas de Bella con sus dedos hasta toparse con el borde de su vestido. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de ella vibrar junto al suyo. Ello lo incitó a seguir. Subió la fina tela hasta las caderas de Bella y ella se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Edward para dejárselo quitar. Edward jadeo cuando la vio con aquel diminuto bikini azul.

Ya no había marcha atrás, su cuerpo pedía a gritos fusionarse con el de Bella. Entrar en ella y ser un solo ser. No tenía muy claro que pasaría después. Tal vez ella lo odiase más todavía. Tal vez lo acusara ante sus padres o tal vez no le volviera a hablar. Aún así el se dejó llevar.

Edward sintió el cuerpo caliente de bella semidesnudo pegarse al suyo. Ante aquel contacto volvió a gemir involuntariamente y se apretó contra las caderas de Bella. El calor que ella desprendía de esa zona era demasiado para él. El roce del sexo ardiente de Bella contra su ya muy evidente erección, lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Edward desató el bikini de Bella por la espalda. Ella se dejó, así que prosiguió con el lazo del cuello. Cuando el bikini cayó contra su pecho, se quedó anonadado. Bella tenía unos pechos perfectos. La piel rosada lo invitaba a acariciarlos sin descanso. Edward fijó la vista en las protuberancias de bella. Sus pezones pedían a gritos que él los besara.

Edward acercó sus labios a los pechos de Bella y atrapó su pezón izquierdo entre sus labios. Ella impulsivamente apretó más sus caderas contra las de Edward. Él le respondió alzándolas con fuerza. El sabor de Bella era único. Edward sentía pánico en su cuerpo. No sabía cómo hacerle el amor realmente. Pero lo deseaba como un niño desea sus juguetes en navidad.

…

Bella alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos color esmeralda de Edward. En ellos pudo ver miedo de nuevo. No entendía aquella reacción en él ¿acaso no se había acostado ya con las tres niñatas de la universidad? Trató de no pensar en esas cosas y dejarse llevar por el momento. Al fin y al cabo lo deseaba demasiado. Desde que había visto el torso desnudo de Edward antes de la cena, en lo único que pensaba era en lamer aquel perfecto pecho y bajar hasta la línea que se perdía en aquello pantalones.

El sentir la lengua caliente de Edward sobre su pezón y la otra mano acariciando el otro, la hacían gemir sin control. Bella daba las gracias a Esme por salir a pasear y dejarla a ella hablar con él.

Bella notó como Edward descendía poco a poco por su espalda y ella se apretó contra su boca. No deseaba que él dejara de lamer y mordisquear su pezones. Como siguiera de esa forma, se correría antes de tiempo. No lo aguantó más y se bajó del cuerpo de Edward tumbándose en su cama e invitándolo a estar entre sus piernas. Edward con una clara señal de miedo, se colocó entre estas y besó los labios de Bella como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Bella lo escuchó gemir contra su boca y eso la excitó de tal manera que empapó su parte baja del bikini. Levantó sus manos y las posó sobre los anchos hombros de él. Con un rápido movimiento, las bajó y tiró de la camiseta. Le estorbaba demasiado que él tuviera tanta ropa. Edward se dejo hacer sin protestar.

Bella jadeó al ver de nuevo aquel perfecto pecho desnudo contra el suyo. Realmente Edward era un dios. Bella lamió la mandíbula de Edward y mordisqueó su oreja. Las manos de él empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo de una forma ruda, pero excitante. Bella sentía la erección de Edward chocar contar su pubis y necesitaba saber si era realmente tan grande. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la goma de los pantalones y tiró de ella sin tapujos. Edward se alzó un poco y así permitió que ella lo dejara completamente desnudo.

Edward pateó los pantalones hasta dejarlos caer al suelo y se recostó de nuevo en el cuerpo de bella. La miró a los ojos y sonrió torcidamente. Al fin estaba sintiendo un poco de seguridad en sí mismo. La cara de Bella se retorcía de placer ante sus ojos. Edward besó sus labios, sus mejillas, sus parpados y descendió pro su cuello hasta toparse de nuevo con su torso desnudo y aquellos perfectos pechos. Mientras besaba de nuevo sus pezones, descendió con sus manos hasta la parte baja del bikini y se deshizo de aquella molesta prenda.

Bella no puso tampoco resistencia, así que cuando se cansó de besar sus pechos, bajó con dulces besos hasta su vientre y al admiró. Ella era realmente perfecta. Edward dibujó círculos con su lengua sobre sus caderas y descendió hasta el linde de su sexo. Nunca lo había hecho, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa.

Por un instante, Edward pensó que era un completo inútil. Seguramente ella se había aliado con las demás para hacerle sufrir un poco más en la vida y reírse de él despiadadamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Edward besó despacio sus pliegues y los abrió suavemente con la punta de su lengua. Ella olía demasiado bien y su sabor era perfecto. Deslizó su lengua de arriba abajo en el sexo de Bella y a la misma vez introdujo dos dedos en su ser. Bella gimió ante tanto placer. Nunca imaginó que él pudiera darle tanta vida.

Edward sintió como su miembro le pedía a agritos un poco de atención. Sentía una opresión en su bajo vientre que necesitaba ser atendida. Sin pedir nada, la mano de bella se cerró ante su grosor y empezó a moverse a un ritmo acompasado. Edward gimió entre sus piernas ante aquel perfecto movimiento de Bella sobre su miembro.

Edward sintió como bella se retorcía ante las embestidas de sus dedos y su lengua. La espalda de ella se arqueó y su cuerpo tembló llevándola a un orgasmo. Los dedos de él se mojaron por completo. Edward alzó su cabeza y delante de Bella lamió sus dedos y después se acercó a los labios de ella e introdujo estos en su boca. Bella los lamió con delicadeza y gimió desesperadamente por sentir entre sus piernas aquello que tenía entre sus dedos.

Bella no aguantó más y empujó a Edward contra la cama. Se sentó sobre sus muslos y descendió con su lengua por su pecho. A la misma vez que lamía todo su abdomen, seguía masturbándolo y pensando en lo bien que se sentía al probarlo. Bella descendió hasta introducirse la punta del erecto miembro de Edward en su boca. Vio como él estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole ver su hermoso cuello.

Edward tembló bajo su tacto y ella riéndose despacio lamió toda su extensa longitud. Le encantó el sabor de Edward. Relamió sus labios ante la atenta mirada de Edward y acto seguido se lo introdujo todo en la boca. Edward se agarró a las sábanas y dejó escapar múltiples gemidos y jadeos de su garganta. Aquello excito a Bella de sobremanera. Aceleró el ritmo de su mano y su boca. Bella necesitaba probarlo tanto como él la había probado a ella sin piedad. Edward intentó apartarla cuando llegó el momento de su orgasmo y descargar, pero ella no se dejo alejar.

Edward terminó en el interior de su boca y pensó que aquello era tres mil veces mejor que la felación de Lauren. La cogió por los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, probando sus labios mezclados con su sabor. Bella se sentó a horcajadas de nuevo sobre Edward y lo besó hasta que sintió como se despertaba de nuevo. Sin previo aviso, cogió el miembro de Edward y lo restregó pro su entrada. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

Edward abrió un cajón sin casi moverse y le tendió un preservativo a Bella. Ella no se lo pensó ni dos veces. Se apartó un poco de él, abrió el sobre, lo sacó y se lo colocó mimosamente sobre su erecto miembro. Bella estaba aprendiendo a adorar aquel duro, grueso y largo miembro. Se sentó sobre él una vez puesto y después de seguir viendo el miedo en sus verdes ojos, lo montó cual vaquero hasta que los dos gimieron de placer. Bella sintió su cuerpo tensarse y una vez más, tuvo un gran orgasmo provocado por él. Después de irse un par de veces más, sintió como el cuerpo de Edward se convulsionaba bajo el suyo y él llegaba a su clímax.

Bella se separó de Edward y él se estiró retirando su condón. Edward lo lanzó a su papelera y se estiró en la cama. Sin saber porque, ella se apretó contra su pecho. Edward ante aquella reacción, se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones ante la mirada de Bella y le tiró su vestido ofreciéndole salir de su cuarto. Ella resignada, se vistió y salió de allí cabreada. Era una completa estúpida ¿cómo había caído bajo los efectos de Edward?


	10. Vibraciones

**Nueve. Vibraciones.**

Cuando te das cuenta que estás en un error, debes luchar por dar la vuelta y enmendarlo. La recompensa es más grata que la duda.

Bella se encontraba demasiado dolida. Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza que era una estúpida. Había caído en los encantos de Edward. Cuando Esme se fue a dar su paseo de todas las noches, ella insistió en hablar con él para sacarle alguna información para su madre, sin embargo aquello no acabó como esperaba. Cuando salió de la casa, se esperó a que Esme llegara.

Bella divisó a la mujer entre las rosas. Se levantó despacio del suelo y se secó las lágrimas antes de que ella llegara. Cuando Esme la alcanzó, Bella, solo pudo decirle que se había cerrado a dar explicaciones y que no había servido de mucha ayuda. Esme la abrazó y le dio las gracias.

Bella se montó en el coche de Esme y al llegar a casa de Tanya le dio las gracias por la cena y se despidió hasta el día siguiente en la universidad. Bella no sabía cómo actuar ahora delante de su mejor amiga. Se sentía decaída, dolida, rota. Tocó a la puerta con un doloroso nudo en su estomago y esperó a que su amiga le abriera.

Tanya abrió al segundo toque en la puerta. Bella no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. No podía resistirlo más, se sentía humillada. Su amiga no habló, simplemente la arrastró hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella. Después de derramar un sin fin de lágrimas, al fin Bella alzó su cabeza y miró a Tanya a la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó temerosa su amiga.

-Me he acostado con él.- Bella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡NO!- Tanya se levantó de golpe del sofá- ¿Por qué?

-Estuve hablando con Esme y la vi tan mal que accedí a hablar con él.- Bella se limpió su nariz con un pañuelo que le tendió Tanya y siguió hablando.- Su madre insiste en que es muy buen chico. Que siempre lo han puteado y que ahora ni siquiera es capaz de bajar a comer en la mesa.

-¡Te lo dije!- Le gritó su amiga.- Aquí huele a mierda y mi hermana no me gusta.

-¿Crees entonces que ella si desea que Edward la bese?- Bella pensó en esa posibilidad por un segundo.- Puede ser, me ha utilizado a mi también. Luego me ha echado de su cama como si fuera un perro sarnoso.

-Te digo que algo no me huele bien y lo descubriré.

Tanya seguía en sus trece y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Ella sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer su hermana Irina. Cuando Irina se quedó embarazada de su hija, huyó dejando al padre. Había que decir que el novio de Irina era un preso, así que a Tanya su hermana no la engañaba.

Bella observaba a Tanya aún con los ojos llorosos. Su amiga se había quedado parada y ausente. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Tanya?- Bella la sacudió por los hombros.

-Bella, hay cosas que no sabes de mi hermana.- Tanya se levantó y se arrodilló ante Bella.- Mi hermana era traficante junto a su novio. A él lo apresaron y ella huyó. Mi hermana estaba embarazada en ese momento y no le importó su familia.

-Oh.- Bella se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Si.- Tanya sacudió su cabeza de arriba abajo.- Por eso me sorprendí al verla aquí. Ella dejó de comunicarse con todos. Ella es una mentirosa, sabe muy bien engañar a la gente.

-¿Cómo es profesora?- Bella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.- No entiendo nada.

-Ella estudió para eso, Bella. Lo que pasa es que se juntó con quien no debía.- Tanya se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de su amiga.- No digo que no haya cambiado, pero aún así no te debes fiar ni de ella ni de su hija.

Bella se sentía tan extraña, tan mareada y tan confusa que prefirió irse de allí. Se levantó del sofá y se despidió de su amiga alegando que estaba cansada. Tanya le dio un fuerte abrazo y le devolvió las llaves de su coche.

-Quedamos mañana.- Bella abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.- No sé a qué hora estaré libre, pero ya te llamo.

-Está bien, pero llámame.- Tanya cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir.

Bella entró en su coche y condujo hasta la casa de Charlie algo mareada todavía. Lo que acababa de descubrir le restaba muchos puntos a Irina. Aquello no estaba bien y no podía confiar ni en ella ni en su hija Tanya. Un sentimiento de culpa la abrumó en ese instante. Ella había confiado en Irina y en Tanya. Seguramente Irina estaba consintiendo aquella relación entre alumno y profesora y lo acusaba solo a él de manipulador.

Al llegar a casa, aparcó el coche y entró rápidamente para que su padre no la viera. Charlie estaba dormido en el sofá con la televisión puesta, así que simplemente lo tapó con la manta y subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto. Al entrar sintió como el estomago se le cerraba y las nauseas empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

Bella cogió su pijama y fue a darse una buena ducha caliente. Mañana sería otro día y todo estaría mucho mejor. Al salir del baño, se fue directamente a la cama. Nada más tapar su cuerpo y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, las imágenes de lo ocurrido ese día le llegaron sin poder detenerlas.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en su cabeza como agujas. No podía apartar de ella esa mirada triste, asustada, confusa… Bella recordó las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo y lo bien que la había hecho sentir. Su cuerpo empezó a acolarse y sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de ella. Bella cerró sus ojos fuertemente y empezó a contar ovejas para dormirse.

…

La luz entraba por el ventanal iluminando su hermoso rostro. Edward estaba recostado sobre su cama con tan solo un pantalón corto. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente y por un instante se aterrorizó. No entendía nada en absoluto de lo que había ocurrido entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Intentaba analizar la situación desde un punto más objetivo.

Recordó que fue él el que la besó por primera vez, el que la besó por segunda vez. Sin embargo no fue la tercera. Cerró sus ojos y el cuerpo de Bella entró en sus pensamientos de una estocada. Las curvas de aquel cuerpo más maduro eran impresionantes. Los besos cálidos y profundos y las manos de Bella lo acariciaban de una forma imposible de borrar.

Recordó cada palabra dicha por ella y cada sentimiento encontrado en el camino. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y supo que ella no era como las demás. Se golpeó mentalmente al comprender que Bella Swan le gustaba y no como le había gustado Lauren en dos años. Ella era punto y aparte.

Edward solo pensaba en que ella se hubiera dado cuenta que las caricias que la noche anterior él le había dado, no eran caricias de un mujeriego, si no de alguien que admira y está aprendiendo a amar ese cuerpo. Una sensación de frio recorrió su columna vertebral dejándolo medio aturdido.

Se levantó de la cama sin que sonara su despertador. No podía perder el tiempo, tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por haberla echado de su cama la noche anterior de esa forma. Salió disparado hasta el baño y se dio una rápida ducha. Al salir sintió que cada vez estaba más y más nervioso. Se colocó un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa a juego.

Edward bajó hasta la cocina donde se encontró a su madre con un café entre sus manos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Últimamente solo discutían. Mañana tras mañana ella le insistía en su cambio de personalidad y él le daba largas. Solo le echaba la excusa de la universidad. Le comentaba que desde que había llegado Bella trabajaba más en sus clases.

Esme era su madre, así que esa razón que su hijo le daba no se la creía, aún así lo recibía con su mejor sonrisa tendiéndole un plato de tostadas y un café con leche. Edward le sonrió por primera vez en más de dos meses y aquello sorprendió a su madre. Decidió no preguntarle por si metía la pata.

Edward le sonrió de nuevo y dándole un beso en la frente a su madre salió al jardín a esperarla. Necesitaba ver a Bella y hablar con ella. Pedirle perdón y hacerla entender que él no era como lo describían.

…

Bella se había levantado con un dolor horrible de cabeza. No había podido dormir en casi toda la noche. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Edward no dejaban de recrearse una y otra vez en su mente y aquello le había causado un gran problema. Las palabras de su amiga tampoco la habían ayudado demasiado. Una y otra vez recordaba que Irina había sido una gran traficante y que su hija era hija de un preso. Se dio una agradable ducha para relajarse y después de vestirse bajó a desayunar. Después de tomarse una taza de café, salió para coger su coche y enfrentarse a Edward.

Mientras conducía camino a la universidad, deseó no haberse tomado aquel café. Su estomago estaba revolviéndose y causándole unas nauseas asquerosas. Bella detuvo el coche antes de llegar y abrió la puerta del coche. Junto al arecen, vomitó el café y empezó a sentirse mareada de nuevo. Sus manso estaban empapadas de sudor y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

¿Por qué la había echado de su cama? Esa pregunta la invadió minutos antes de llegar al parking. No sabía ya a quien creer. Su mejor amiga le había contado lo de su hermana, pero eso no era razón suficiente para no creer que Edward era un mujeriego ¿O sí? Si aquella relación era consentida, él no se estaba aprovechando de ella, simplemente era un mujeriego consentido.

Bella aparcó el coche y salió sujetándose a la puerta. Debía relajarse, nadie podía verla en ese estado y mucho menos Edward. Bella caminó hasta la sala de profesores y allí se encontró con Esme. Al entrar a la sala, Esme, la miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió.

-Buenos días.- Esme le guiñó un ojo.- Gracias por hablar anoche con Edward. Hoy se levantó sonriente.- Esme le apretó las manos. -¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice nada.- Bella trató de cerrar aquel tema. Si Esme se enteraba que se había acostado con su hijo probablemente la mataría.- Solo le dije que os estaba haciendo daño y que contara con vosotros.

-Gracias.- Esme le dio dos besos.- Tendrás que venir más a menudo a casa y si eso hace que mi hijo se levante con una sonrisa.

Bella cerró sus ojos he imaginó estar de nuevo entre las sábanas de Edward. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y Esme la escuchó.

-¿Pasa algo?- Bella abrió sus ojos.- Te noto extraña.

-No pasa nada.- Bella le sonrió para tranquilizarla.- Solo es que me siento algo cansada.

-Perdona, ayer te retuvimos mucho tiempo.- Esme se sentó en la silla y la miró.

-No es vuestra culpa.- Bella cogió los papeles que necesitaba y se acercó a la puerta.- Solo es que anoche me acosté tarde leyendo.

Le sabía muy mal mentir a aquella buena mujer, pero prefería decirle eso que contarle la verdad. Esme era la madre de Edward, así que no le gustaría escuchar que no había dormido pensando en el polvo que pegó con su hijo en su casa.

Bella salió de la sala y caminó hasta la clase donde se encontraría con Edward. Trató de relajarse al abrir la puerta y verlo allí sentado con la cabeza agachada, pero realmente no podía. Bella caminó hasta colocarse a su lado y sin decirle nada, abrió su maletín y sacó las hojas donde apuntaba todo lo que hacía Edward. Las clases pasaron sin ningún tipo de contratiempos. Ella solo le habló para lo justo y Edward no insistió en decirle nada fuera de lugar.

…

Edward se sentía bastante idiota. Por un instante, en la mañana, había pensado que Bella no era como las demás. Sin embargo nada más verla en la primera clase se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Ella no le había dicho ni hola y aquello lo desilusionó demasiado.

Al salir de las clases al acabar el día, se dirigió hacía el coche de su madre como siempre. Allí, se encontró con Jessica y su gran libreta rosa. Se acercó despacio y temeroso, no sabía a que se iba a enfrentar esa mañana. Al llegar, Jessica, le tendió la libreta con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Lo sé todo. Sé que te has acostado con Tanya y con Lauren. Que ahora intentas acostarte con su madre."

Edward trató de no enfadarse más de lo que estaba y escribió despacio.

"Perdona, pero fuiste tú la que me buscaste sabiendo que lo había hecho con Tanya el día anterior"

Jessica al leerlo resopló enfadada y volvió a escribir.

"Pero no te importó. Como tampoco te importó que Lauren se te abriera de piernas"

Edward ya cabreado le escribió lo que realmente opinaba sin esconderse.

"Lo sé todo. Sé que fui una apuesta y que os reías de mí. Sé que seguís riéndoos y porque Irina también me acosa"

"Irina no te acosa, estúpido"

"Si lo hace"

"Como cuentes la verdad, colgaremos el video donde sales desnudo en la página de la universidad."

"También sale Lauren"

"A ella la taparemos imbécil. Después sacaré imágenes del video de tu anatomía masculina y las colgaremos por toda la Uni. Diremos que te aprovechaste de nosotras a todo el mundo y que también acosas a la madre de Tanya. Nadie te creerá a ti"

Edward sabiendo que lo harían si contaba algo a alguien, se sintió mucho más inferior que de costumbre. No era la primera amenaza. Tanya lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lauren le contó lo del video y ella supo que Edward lo sabía. Si las fotos esas y el video salían a la luz, estaba muerto. Su madre se llevaría el susto de su vida y la avergonzaría tanto que tendrían que irse del pueblo. Con una profesora a favor de ellas tres, todo era muy fácil para las arpías.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y escribió que no diría nada. Dejó a Jessica en el parking y entró de nuevo a la clase. Tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar. No entendía como tenían el video si él se lo había robado a Lauren del ordenador.

Dejó caer la mochila con furia al suelo y se sentó en su pupitre sin mirar la clase. Edward apoyó las manos en su cabeza y trató de relajarse. Su madre no podía verlo en ese estado, ay le estaba causando demasiado daño. Edward trató de no llorar y ser fuerte, pero cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse y dejar todo salir, una mano se aferró a su hombro y lo hizo saltar de su pupitre.

…

Bella se había quedado en la clase tratando de pensar en cómo iba a afrontar ahora esa nueva situación. Estaba escribiendo en un papel todos sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó al puerta abrirse y un golpe demasiado fuerte contra el suelo. Al mirar, pudo ver la mochila de Edward tirada en el suelo y sus cosas esparcidas por la case.

Bella lo observó durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta que los hombros de Edward se sacudían como si estuviera a punto de llorar o lo estuviera haciendo ¿Qué le había pasado? No entendía porque estaba allí, pero apareció a su lado y agarró su hombro tratando de averiguar que lo había puesto en ese estado ¿Irina lo habría rechazado esta vez?


	11. La clase no es un buen sitio

**Capitulo diez. La clase no es un buen sitio. **

Vigila donde te desinhibes, porque ese podría ser tu infierno. 

Edward se giró lentamente al sentir a alguien a su lado. Cuando se dio cuenta que era Bella, odió aquel instante más que nada en el mundo. Durante toda la mañana había deseado hablar con ella, sin embargo ahora no era el momento para hacerlo. Edward se sentía derrotado ¿Cuál sería la siguiente amenaza? Observó a Bella y sus mejillas se encendieron. Desde la posición en que estaba sentado y ella pegada a su cuerpo, podía distinguir el sujetador transparentándose tras su blusa.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"- La mirada de Bella era intensa.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se volvió a girar esperando que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo. Edward pasó la manga de su camisa por sus mejillas tratando de secar lo evidente. Bella ya se había dado cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

-"Edward"- Bella esta vez escribió el nombre de él en la palma de su mano.

Edward al sentir el dedo índice de Bella escribir su nombre en la palma de su mano, se estremeció. No entendía porque ella lo hacía sentir de esa forma. Sin pensar volvió a alzar su vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con sus pupilas achocolatadas. Edward suspiró y maldijo el día en que ella había llegado a su vida. Negó con la cabeza y levantó sus manos.

-"Un mal día solo eso"- No pensaba decirle nada. Ella no le creería después del trato que le había dado la noche anterior- "ya estoy mejor"

Bella sin poder evitarlo, alzó el rostro de Edward y lo miró a sus verdes y profundos ojos. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Bajó su vista hasta sus rojizos labios sin poder evitarlo y lamió los suyos. Tenía unas enormes ganas de besarlo desenfrenadamente. No entendía que era lo que Edward le había hecho, solo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Bella cerró sus ojos para no pensar en aquellas grandes manos acariciando su vientre, sus muslos, su parte más intima. Cuando los abrió, sintió como su entrepierna estaba demasiado húmeda. - Solo de mirarlo ya estaba excitada. -Bella maldijo para sus adentros y sin poder evitarlo acarició los labios rojizos de Edward.

Edward se estremeció ante aquel contacto y por un segundo olvido que hacía allí en la clase. Sin saber porque, enredó sus manos en la cintura de bella y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo. Edward apoyó su mejilla en el vientre de Bella y suspiró frustrado. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta que estaba loco por ella. Su corazón se agitaba desbocadamente cuando estaba cerca de él y en ese instante se había olvidado de todo mal. Tan solo necesitaba sentir su calor una vez más.

Bella algo sorprendida, apartó la cara de Edward de su regazo y cogiéndolo por las mejillas, alzó su rostro. –Grave error- Después de observar esa extraña mirada, no pudo evitar estampar sus labios contra los de él.

Edward sintió la calidez de sus labios y se levantó de la silla sin esperar nada más. La agarró de su pequeña cintura y la alzó contra su cuerpo. Bella no opuso resistencia, así que avanzó hasta la puerta y la cerró con cerrojo. Edward se giró sobre sus talones y agradeció que aquella clase no fuera la típica con ventanita en la puerta.

Edward sintió el borde del escritorio en sus piernas y dejó a bella poco a poco sentada contra este. Sin separarse, abrió las piernas de su profesora y se colocó entre ellas. Gimió al sentir las manos de Bella ascender por su espalda colándose entre su camiseta y su piel. Edward atacó sus labios sin piedad. Mordió, lamió y succionó aquella apetitosa carne.

Bella no aguantó más y tiró del borde de la camiseta de Edward. Acabaría en el mismo infierno, pero eso le daba igual, lo necesitaba ahora. Durante toda la noche había penado en el cuerpo de Edward y en sus besos y no iba a desaprovechar esa nueva oportunidad. Según tenía entendido, con las demás solo se había acostado una vez, así que si con ella cedía de nuevo, tal vez pudiera cambiar las cosas.

Bella observó el perfecto torso desnudo de Edward por unos segundos. Sin poder resistirse más, paseó su lengua por aquellos músculos hasta llegar a los pezones. Le encantaba oírlo ronronear de aquella forma. Si él se pudiera oír de esa forma tal vez estaría avergonzado.

Edward bajó sus manos por las caderas de Bella y las adentró entre sus muslos. La necesitaba demasiado. Al sentir el aliento desesperado de ella contra su pecho, lo hizo más fuerte y decidido. Adentró su mano por la falda y tocó la tela de sus bragas húmeda. Edward agradeció al cielo pro tener aquella mujer entre sus manos. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, metió su dedo ente las bragas y lo introdujo en su sexo. La calidez era devastadora.

Bella clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Edward cuando sintió aquella gloriosa intrusión en su sexo. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo observar el rostro distorsionado de Edward por el placer. Bella mordió su labio inferior y cogió la cara de Edward entre sus manos acercándolo a sus labios. Fieramente introdujo la lengua en su boca y recorrió cada rincón de esta sin pudor. Bella desabrochó los pantalones de Edward y los dejó caer hasta los tobillos llevándose detrás sus bóxers.

Edward jadeó al sentir su miembro libre. En un arrebato, arrancó las braguitas azules de Bella y las dejó caer en alguna parte de la sala. Sus ojos se alzaron mientras introducía esta vez dos dedos en el interior de su sexo y miró a Bella retorciéndose de placer ante su toque. Ella arqueó su espalda cuando lo sintió dentro de ella y lo apretó pro sus hombros. Aquello volvió loco a Edward y sacó sus dedos de su interior. Sin pensarse, acercó los dedos a su boca y los lamió. Era increíble el sabor de su excitación.

Edward desabrochó los botones de la blusa de Bella y alzó su sujetador exponiendo los erectos pezones amoratados. Agarró un pecho con sus largos dedos y acarició aquel pecado con su lengua. Esa sesión de sexo lo iba a dejar muerto. Después de darle mimos al otro pezón, Edward, descendió con su lengua sobre su vientre plano y se arrodilló en el suelo.

Bella se aferró al borde de la mesa al ver las intenciones de Edward. Esta vez no había miedo reflejado en sus ojos, tan solo una pasión cegadora. Abrió más su piernas cuando sintió la lengua de Edward jugar con sus pliegues. Un gemido salió de su garganta y deseó que nadie la hubiera escuchado. Bella dio un pequeño salto en la mesa cuando la lengua de Edward se introdujo en su sexo llevándola al estaxis.

Bella no podía dejar de moverse mientras Edward mordía, lamía y pellizcaba su zona más sensible. Cuando al fin se liberó de su orgasmo, lo agarró de sus cobrizos cabellos y lo alzó hasta llegar a la altura de sus labios. Bella observó su mirada oscura de deseo y se acercó a su cuerpo. Edward sonrió de una forma que debería estar prohibida.

Bella cogió el miembro de Edward entre sus dedos y lo acercó a su ya muy excitada entrada. Edward sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en ella de una sola estocada. Los dos gimieron al unísono. Las manos de ella se enlazaron en el cuello de Edward. Él apoyó las suyas en la mesa embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte.

Los envites cada vez eran más bruscos. Bella enrolló sus piernas en las caderas de Edward y lo ayudó a penetrarla más fuerte. Sus cuerpos se movían a la vez, como si buscaran la liberación al mismo tiempo. Edward jadeó repetidas veces junto al oído de bella y eso la hizo mojarse más todavía. Tras una larga sesión de sensaciones, al fin sintió el nudo de su estomago apretarse. Bella mordió el hombro de Edward para no gritar y cerró fuertemente las piernas alrededor de sus caderas indicándole que no parara.

Edward al sentir a Bella de esa forma, apretó sus manos contra la mesa y embistió más duro, más profundo, más rápido. Sus cuerpos gritaban en aquella sala, se necesitaban. Edward se agitó cuando sintió como Bella se estrechaba contra su duro miembro. Lamió su cuello y busco sus labios al sentirla temblar bajo su agarre. Cuando bella al fin de dejó de apretarlo tan bruscamente, se separó de ella y salió sin ningún tipo de explicación.

Bella lo miró atónita ante aquel gesto. Edward sonrió torcidamente como solo él sabía hacer y la bajó de la mesa poniéndola de espaldas a él. Ahora era su turno. Edward se acercó al cuerpo de Bella y le abrió las piernas con su rodilla. Gimió al sentir el calor que ella emanaba de su sexo cuando acercó la punta de su miembro a su entrada.

Bella apoyó sus manos contar la mesa y esperó a que el la penetrara duramente. No sabía porque, pero lo necesitaba. Le daba igual que fuera o que hubiera hecho. Ahora estaba con ella y la estaba llevando al cielo. Siempre podría hablar con él después. Una parte de ella se reconcomía por dentro pensando en lo que pasaría hacía un rato. No entendía porque él había entrado allí llorando. Sus pensamientos se borraron cuando sintió a Edward entrar de una estocada en su cuerpo. Gimió contra la mesa y rezó porque aquello no acabara nunca.

Edward entró en Bella y la agarró fuertemente de sus caderas. Si lo suyo iba a salir a la luz y lo expulsaban de allí, mejor haciéndolo de la mejor forma. Necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba sentirla una última vez contar su cuerpo. Edward la embistió sin piedad hasta sentir como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba contar el de ella y se liberaba. Había sido un buen orgasmo y se había liberado como nunca llenándola por completo. Edward salió de Bella y se subió sus pantalones.

Ella no dejaba de temblar. Su maldito cuerpo estaba demasiado flojo después de aquel magnifico polvo rápido en medio de la universidad. Bella abrochó su blus ay bajó su falda. Después acomodó sus cabellos y cuando buscaba sus bragas para ponérselas, escuchó como tocaban a la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea!- Daba gracias de que Edward no escuchara en ese instante.- ¡Voy!

Bella no pudo evitar mirar el perfecto torso de Edward mientras él deslizaba su camiseta por su cuerpo. Ella maldijo de nuevo y lo cogió del brazo metiéndolo debajo del escritorio. Daba gracias a que la madera llegaba hasta el suelo y eso lo ocultaría. Tiró la bolsa de Edward contra las piernas encogidas de él y sin mediar palabra abrió la puerta de la clase.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos cuando vio allí parada a Esme. Tragó en seco y le sonrió tratando de permanecer tranquila.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Miró la clase por si acaso.- No sabía que quedaba alguien aquí.

-¿por qué te has cerrado con seguro?- Esme preguntó algo confusa.

-Estaba repasando los apuntes de tu hijo de hoy.- Bella se le acercó despacio.- Y no me agradan las sorpresas, ya me entiendes.

Esme asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que algunas veces había alumnos muy atrevidos.

-¿Edward hace mucho que se fue?- Bella podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Esme.- Me entretuve con unos exámenes y cuando salió no estaba.

-No, pero te ayudo a buscarlo si quieres.- Bella se acercó al pupitre y observó la clase por si veía sus bragas.- Recojo y nos vamos.

Bella rezó para que Esme no entrara, ya que si se acercaba a la mesa tal vez viera allí a su hijo. Al acabar, pateo el pie de Edward y salió de la clase.

…

Edward vio como Bella abandonaba la clase. Respiró profundamente y sonrió. Casi los pillan allí dentro. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que las bragas de bella estaban bajo su culo, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, las cogió y las acercó a su rostro oliendo una vez más su excitación. Sonrió abiertamente y salió de allí abajo. Cogió su bolsa y abriendo despacio la clase, comprobó que allí no había nadie.

Edward salió medio corriendo hacía la cafetería. Entró y cogió una botella de agua. Edward sonrió a la chica y le dio el dólar. Salió de allí deprisa y se bebió toda la botella de golpe.- Practicar sexo salvaje lo dejaba agotado- Edward se sentó en un banco y esperó a que Esme saliera de nuevo.

Cuando al fin vio salir a su madre, se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Al llegar, pudo observar a Bella detrás de ella. Bella se sonrojó recordando lo que acababan de vivir en la clase y se despidió deprisa de Esme.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"- Esme abrazó a Edward.

-"Lo siento, me entretuve en la cancha"- Edward esperó que se lo tragase.

Él era muy bueno en baloncesto, pero no le dejaban jugar por su sordera. Esme sabía que cuando podía, él iba allí a meter canastas. Ella se golpeó mentalmente pro no haberlo pensado antes. Los dos se subieron en el coche hasta llegara a la casa.

Edward esa noche durmió como un rey, lo que no se esperaba era lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente.

…

Bella llegó sofocada a casa sin saber cómo había vuelto a caer así en los brazos de Edward. No había encontrado sus bragas, eso era mala señal. Una parte de ella rezaba para que las hubiese escondido Edward. Cuando cenó y se duchó, se metió en la cama. Después de pegar vueltas a lo ocurrido y sin entender porque Edward estaba llorando en la clase, decidió que n o podía quedarse de esa forma. Cogió el móvil entre sus dedos y llamó a su mejor amiga, eso tenía que hablarlo con alguien.

Tanya le indicó que la esperaba en su casa, aun que tenía visita. Eso a Bella no le importó, solo necesitaba compañía, ya hablaría con ella cuando la visita se fuera. Al llegar a casa de Tanya, se sorprendió al ver allí a Rosalie y Alice. Eso iba a ser interesante, muy interesante.


	12. Que es esto?

**Capitulo once. ¿Qué es esto?**

Nuca quieras mantener un secreto dejando las cosas a la vista. 

Edward se levantó como cada mañana tras sentir el vibrador de su despertador bajo la almohada. Se desperezó camino al baño y se dio una buena ducha. Aun no podía creerse que la tarde anterior tuviera a Bella de nuevo entre sus manos. Durante toda la noche había soñado con cada beso y caricia que le había procesado.

Edward bajó a desayunar otra vez con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esme se giró al escucharlo entrar en la cocina y le tendió su desayuno. Su madre no podía creerse que su hijo estuviera con otra sonrisa en sus labios una mañana más.

Durante el trayecto en el coche, en lo único que podía pensar era en ella y en como por fin iba a decirle la verdad. El día anterior corrió todo muy deprisa y no pudo decírselo, pero esta vez sería diferente. Tan solo faltaba una semana para navidad y antes de aquella comida, ella debía saber la verdad.

Al llegar, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió deprisa hacía su clase. Al entrar su sonrisa cayó. Bella no estaba allí como todas las mañanas. Edward se sentó en su asiento y esperó. Esperó toda la mañana a que ella apareciera. Al acabar la mañana, Edward, se fue a comer a su sitio de siempre. Nada más salir, se encontró con lo que menos quería en ese momento. Edward trató de entrar de nuevo al edificio, pero una mano lo agarró de su muñeca y tan solo pudo girarse para saber qué era lo que querían esta vez las tres locas.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando quiso darse cuenta Lauren había estampado sus labios contra los de él y no dejaba de moverlos insistentemente. Edward se apartó como pudo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. No entendía que hacía Lauren allí. Ella nunca había entrado en el juego de amenazarlo.

Lauren paseó su dedo por la camiseta de Edward y le sonrió mostrándole una foto de él desnudo. Edward alzó su mano y la cogió entre sus dedos apretándola con rabia. Observó a Lauren detenidamente mientras ella le hacía una seña con el dedo para que la siguiera.

Por un instante pensó en girarse y no hacerle caso, pero Lauren vio sus intenciones y sacó de su mochila otras tantas fotos comprometedoras. Edward bufó ante aquello y se sintió fuera de lugar con el corazón encogido. Tiempo atrás había sido un completo inútil al pensar que Lauren era diferente a las otras dos, pero realmente estaba muy equivocado.

Edward al final decidió seguirla. Los dos entraron en el gimnasio y Lauren caminó hasta el vestuario de las chicas. Edward sabía perfectamente que iba a pasar y odiaba como iba a pasar. Al cerrase la puerta, Edward, tembló ante la mirada obscena de Lauren. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, la joven se tiró a sus brazos.

Edward se sintió intimidado, utilizado una vez más. La mano de la joven fue directamente a su entrepierna y eso lo puso nervioso. Edward cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Si no le daba lo que ella quería, sabía que esas fotos mañana estarían colgadas por toda la universidad dejándolo en evidencia y dejando en mal lugar a su madre como profesora del centro.

Edward respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse una vez más en otros pensamientos. La imagen de Bella retorciéndose bajo sus brazos hizo su fruto. Edward se sintió excitado tan solo de pensar en Bella. Esa mujer si lo traía loco y la deseaba con toda su alma. Edward sintió como sus pantalones caían contra sus tobillos y su ropa interior cedía bajo las manos de Lauren. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver a Lauren apoyada contra la pared con la falda de animadora subida y sin bragas.

Edward sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería y hasta que no obtuviera no lo dejaría marchar. Edward dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó despacio al cuerpo de Lauren. Sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en su duro miembro. La cuestión de todo aquello estaba en no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro. Edward dejó volar su imaginación y mientras se adentraba en Lauren, solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que era estar en el cuerpo de Bella Swan.

No pudo evitar el embestirla rudamente. Cada estocada en que sus caderas chocaban contra las nalgas de Lauren, un gemido salía de su pecho. Edward no podía dejar de pensar en la tarde anterior penetrando a bella sin piedad en la mesa del profesor. Aquello fue tan sumamente erótico en su mente que se corrió tras unas cuantas embestidas más.

Lauren se había ido nada más sentirlo en su interior. Ella había pensado en ese momento una y otra vez tras la tarde que compartió su cama con él. Ella se bajó su falda y se colocó sus bragas. Al girársele dedico una sonrisa a Edward y tras besar sus labios delicadamente, le tendió el montón de fotografías. En cada una de ellas había una frase escrita. Lauren salió por la puerta y lo dejó allí.

Edward se sintió humillado, utilizado y destrozado una vez más. Se subió sus pantalones y se sentó en el banco de madera que había tras de él. Giró foto por foto y las ordenó según los números.

1ª- Harás cuanto yo deseé si no quieres que vean lo que la foto enseña.

En la primera foto se podía ver a Edward sin camiseta recostado en la cama. De cintura para abajo iba en bóxers y se notaba su muy excitado miembro.

2ª- Lo harás cuando yo te lo pida sin protestar.

En la segunda fotografía, él, ya estaba completamente desnudo y se le veía claramente todo su cuerpo y su rostro.

3ª- Lo harás en cualquier lugar donde yo te indique como hoy.

En la tercera foto se veía claramente a Edward masturbándose. Aquella foto debió ser tomada cuando estaba metiéndose en la cama de Lauren antes de acostarse con ella.

4ª- Si no lo haces, lo colgaré en la sala de profesores. Quiero exclusividad, así que por mucho que Jess o Tanya hablen contigo, solo yo tengo este material comprometedor.

En la cuarta foto Edward se veía claramente entrando en el cuerpo de una mujer la cual estaba borrada y no se le veía más que lo justo.

Edward sintió como las lágrimas abandonaban su rostro y su pecho se encogía ante aquellas frases y fotos. Él no podía permitir que en la universidad vieran aquellas fotos. Nunca se perdonaría hacerle algo así a su madre.

Edward guardó las fotografías en su mochila y salió del gimnasio camino a la última clase, la de su madre. Durante la clase, Edward se dedico a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado y en porque bella no había aparecido en la universidad. Si ella hubiese aparecido, las arpías no hubiesen hecho de las suyas y él no se hubiese tenido que follar a Lauren en el vestuario.

La clase acabó y Edward no pudo evitar seguir a su madre hasta la sala de profesores. La esperó allí mientras Esme recogía sus cosas. Al salir detrás de ella, pudo ver a Lauren en los pasillos y como le dedicaba una sonrisa de poder. Él sabía que estaba vendido el curso y medio que le quedaba allí dentro.

Al llegar a casa, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Edward abrió su armario y quitó el último cajón. De allí sacó una carpeta donde guardaba cada nota que le mandaban. Depositó las fotografías allí y volvió cerrar el cajón. Podía sentir las pulsaciones en su cabeza. El dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a molestarle.

Edward se recostó en su cama y empezó a pensar en su Bella. Se había follado a Lauren en el vestuario como si fuera su princesa de cuento. Así es como la llamaba él en su interior. Para Edward, Bella, era su princesa de cuento, ya que jamás pensó en que entre ellos dos pudiera haber lo que tenían.

Edward empezó a pensar en el cuerpo de Bella. En sus curvas, en como su piel se erizaba cuando él la había tocado y la había penetrado duramente una y otra vez sobre aquella mesa. Edward se estiró en la cama y sacó del cajón su trofeo. Las braguitas azules de Bella. Mientras las rozaba con sus dedos, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se despertaba ante aquel roce y aquellos recuerdos una vez más. Edward no se lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó su ropa y se quedó desnudo en la cama. Podía sentir como su entrepierna palpitaba de necesidad.

Edward cogió su miembro entre sus dedos y empezó a acariciarse mientras pensaba en su Bella. Pequeños jadeos salían de su garganta y su cuerpo empezó a perlarse del sudor. Nunca estaría tan a gusto entre las piernas de otra mujer que no fueran las de su princesa.

Edward sintió el nudo en su vientre y aceleró el ritmo de su mano acariciándose la punta de su miembro. El orgasmo lo invadió por completo y jadeó ante aquello. Se levantó de su cama y dejó las braguitas en el cajón de nuevo. Edward lo empujó con su pie y se fue a darse una ducha para refrescarse y limpiarse.

…

Esme había sentido que su hijo estaba ausente. Durante el trayecto a casa en el coche, su hijo no le había mirado ni una sola vez y abrazaba su mochila como si su vida se fuera en ello. Cuando pensó que su hijo estaría dándose la ducha que siempre se daba antes de cenar, subió las escaleras con el corazón acelerado y entró en la habitación. No se había equivocado, su hijo estaba en la ducha.

Esme se acercó a la cama al ver un cajón un poco abierto con algo azul sobresalir de él. Ella nunca había visto ninguna prenda de su hijo de ese color. Se acercó dudosa y abrió el cajón. Los ojos de Esme se abrieron como platos y su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que la sangre martilleaba en su cabeza. Aquello no podía ser posible. Cuando las había extendido, se había dado cuenta que aquello eran unas bragas de mujer.

Esme dejó las bragas en su sitio y cerró bien el cajón. Sin esperar a que su hijo saliera de la ducha, bajó las escaleras y cogió el teléfono para marcarle a Bella. Ella se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su hijo. Ella tal vez supiera que era lo que le pasaba y quien era la joven que se había llevado la inocencia de su pequeño.

…

Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar cerca de su almohada, bella se retorció en la cama. La cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle. Ni siquiera sabía en qué hora vivía. Cogió el teléfono entre sus dedos y vio que era Esme quien le estaba llamando. Bella suspiró hondo y descolgó el auricular.

-Dime.- Contestó con la voz ronca.

-Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor.- La voz de Esme parecía preocupada.

-Dime.- Bella era lo único que podía pronunciar.

-Necesito que vengas a cenar a mi casa y hablemos de mujer a mujer. Mi hijo está en un problema y tú pasas mucho tiempo con él ahora, así que tal vez tú sepas que le ocurre.

-Está bien, en una hora estoy en tu casa.- Bella le había contestado sin pensar.- Chao, Esme.

Bella se levantó de la cama y vio que en su reloj marcaban las siete de la tarde. Aquello no podía ser ¿Qué había hecho durante todo el día? Bella empezó a recordar lo que pasó la noche la anterior mientras se daba una larga y tendida ducha de agua caliente.

Flash Back.

Después de llamar a Tanya, salió de la casa y condujo hasta la casa de su amiga. Nada más llegar, se sentía muy confusa. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que pasaba con Edward. Tanya ya se lo habría gritado anteriormente, pero era muy distinto decirle a su amiga que se estaba enamorando de ese muchacho como nunca antes.

Bella tocó al timbre y esperó a que abrieran la puerta. Unos ojos negros se cruzaron con los suyos. Sonrió a Alice y pasó a la casa detrás de ella. Al llegar al salón, se encontró con su mejor amiga y con Rosalie. Todas estaban bebiendo unas copas con frutas.

-Vamos, Bella.- Tanya l tendió una copa y le indicó que se sentara.- Estábamos hablando de ti y Edward.

Aquello no sorprendió nada en absoluto a Bella. Ella cogió la copa y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Qué querías decirnos?- Preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa

-No sé si decirlo aquí.- Bella no se sentía muy segura antela familia de Edward.

-Sabemos que a Edward le gustas.- Afirmó Alice.- En las comidas donde nos reunimos se le nota ausente desde que tú llegaste y pude ver tu nombre en una hoja en su cuarto.

-Bueno.- Bella se bebió la copa de golpe y se sirvió otra.- Es cierto. Edward y yo nos gustamos.

Un chillido por parte de las chicas la asustó.

-¿Y ya habéis hecho algo?- Preguntó curiosa Tanya.

-Si.- Bella miró sus pies.- Lo hemos hecho.

-Me alegro por ti y por Edward. Él es un gran chico y tu eres lo que le falta.- Alice besó a Bella en la frente.- Bienvenida a la familia.

-El problema está en mis tíos.- Dijo Rosalie.

-Supongo que si.- Alice miró triste a Bella.- Ellos no aceptarán que tú seas su profesora y su novia.

-Además tienes veintisiete años.- Agregó Tanya.

-Eso ya se arreglará de algún modo ¿No?- Trató de alegrarla la pequeña duende.

-Mi padre tampoco estará de acuerdo, por eso lo mejor será ocultarlo hasta que Edward sea mayor de edad en junio. – Agregó Bella.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- Tanya sirvió más copas.

Estuvieron bebiendo hasta altas horas, hablando de Edward y de los demás chicos.

Fin del Flash Back.

Bella aparcó el coche en casa de Esme y trató de relajarse en el coche. Tal vez lo habían averiguado y por eso Esme la llamaba. Ella sintió como su pecho se contraía y sus manos empezaban a temblar. Aquel maldito dolor de cabeza no la ayudaba.

Al fin decidió salir del coche cuando Esme abrió la puerta de la casa. Dibujó su mayor sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella tratando de no pensar en los hechos. Al llegar, Esme, se tiró a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Bella no esperaba aquello, así que la apartó de su cuerpo y la miró a sus hermoso ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Esme?- Bella secó sus lágrimas con sus yemas.

-Bella, creo que Edward tiene problemas con alguna chica.- Bella tragó en seco y asintió indicándole el interior de la casa.

-Cuéntame.- Bella la animó a hablar.

-Verás, lleva mucho tiempo muy extraño. Muchas veces esta que no habla como ya te contamos y ahora no deja de sonreír como un tonto enamorado.- Lo de tonto enamorado le llegó al corazón.- Y he encontrado algo en su cajón.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Unas bragas azules.- Bella abrió los ojos reconociendo aquella prenda sin haberla visto.- Lo sé, es algo asombroso viniendo de mi hijo.

Esme había visto la sorpresa de Bella en el rostro y lo había atribuido a que ella se había quedado en shock como ella.

-Sí, no sé.- Contestó al fin Bella.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-Me gustaría que hablaras con él. Conmigo no quiere hablar y como tú pasas muchas horas con él últimamente tal vez a ti te quiera decir quién es.- Esme suspiró y miró las escaleras.- No me gustaría que fuera ninguna animadora. – Esme se miró a las manos.- He escuchado cosas muy malas de ellas.

Bella asintió y se levantó del sofá.

-Está bien, hablaré con él pero no te aseguro nada.- Bella solo pensaba en recuperar sus bragas.

-Suerte.- Le dijo Esme antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba dirección al cuarto de Edward.

Bella subía nerviosa. Toco la llave de la luz indicándole a Edward que iba a entrar en su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Edward muy dormido con tan solo una toalla sobre su cama. Bella cerró la puerta con pestillo y caminó hasta él.

Edward se sobresaltó cuando ella lo tocó en el hombro, pero sonrió al ver que era su princesita. La acercó a su cama y la sentó sobre ella. Edward besó sus labios y la miró confundido cuando ella no le contestó.

Después de ese momento, solo hubo movimientos de manos preguntando y contestando. Bella le echó en cara que no guardara bien su ropa interior. Le contó que Esme la había visto y estaba allí para sonsacarle información. Le contó que sus primas lo sabían y seguramente Emmett y Jasper también.

Edward se levantó de un golpe y le recriminó sobre su actitud. Si él no las hubiera cogido Esme las hubiera visto en el suelo. O tal vez se hubieran quedado en clase. Además, no hacía nada del otro mundo con sus bragas guardadas como recuerdo.

Cada vez aquello se caldeaba mucho más y al final Bella terminó saliendo del cuarto con las bragas escondidas en su bolso y sin hablar a Edward. Si por su culpa todo hubiera salido a la luz, Charlie la hubiese matado y después Carlisle. Bella le contó a Esme que Edward no le había dicho nada nuevo y salió de la casa. Los días de después, Bella estaba tan enfada aún por culpa de Edward que en clase solo se limitaba a ayudarlo. Después bella salía de allí y no quedaba con él n i tan siquiera le decía un hola cordialmente.

…

Los días seguían pasando y Edward se sentía ansioso. Debería haberle devuelto su ropa interior. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberla guardado mejor. Esme no le sacó el tema y en la universidad se sentía desplazado por Bella. Las amenazas no dejaban de llegarle por parte del grupito de acosadoras y cada día deseaba más que acabara el trimestre. Al fin llegó el día de las vacaciones y en lo único que podía pensar era en su Bella sin importarle nada más.


	13. Navidad

**Capitulo doce. Navidad. **

Santa Claus no existe y los milagros tampoco. .. o eso dicen…

El despertador de Edward vibró insistentemente sacándolo de su sueño. Al llegar las vacaciones y sacar buenas notas, la familia Cullen había ido a celebrarlo con una comida y después a dar un paseo por la playa. Al llegar a casa a las cinco y media de la tarde, Edward, se había sentido demasiado cansado y se había recostado en la cama.

Se levantó de bastante mal humor y bajó las escaleras para cenar algo junto a sus padres. Esme ya tenía la mesa puesta y la cena terminada. Edward le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y se sentó en la mesa.

"Edward"- Su madre llamó su atención cuando él levantó la vista del plato.- "Mañana es noche buena"

Edward asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Le encantaban las navidades, le encantaban los regalos y la comida. Se levantó de la mesa después de cenar y dejó su plato en el fregadero. Antes de salir de la cocina, Esme, llamó su atención de nuevo.

"Mañana vendrá Charlie a cenar como todos los años"- Esme miró a Edward con una sonrisa.

"Si" -Edward le contestó con una sonrisa ladina.

"También vendrá su hija" -Esme esperó su reacción, al fin y al cabo era profesora de su hijo y su compañera de universidad- "Bella está encantada igual que Charlie"

Edward se mordió la lengua y asintió no tan feliz como antes. Desde que habían discutido ya no habían estado juntos, ni conversado nada fuera de las clases y las materias. Esme se percató de la tristeza que asomó en los ojos de su hijo, pero prefirió pensar que era por aguantar a su profesora.

Edward subió a encerrarse en su habitación y una vez dentro, maldijo una y mil veces aquella situación. Odiaba cruzarse con ella y no poder abrazarla. Echaba de menos sus besos, sus caricias, su olor… Edward hacía más de un mes que se había reconocido a si mismo que estaba locamente enamorado de aquella mujer siete años mayor que él.

Edward se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza entre las manos. Se estaba volviendo realmente loco con toda aquella situación que lo embargaba en ese momento. Sabía que todo aquello no estaba bien, que ella solo era su profesora y al final las cosas acabarían demasiado mal. Pero por otra parte, deseaba que aquello sucediera tal y como en el mundo llueve cuando así se tercia.

Edward respiró profundamente un par de veces y decidió abrir su cuenta de correo. En ella le mandaban instrucciones de trabajos para la universidad y allí es donde tenía en ese instante las instrucciones para hacer su trabajo de navidades.

Al abrir la cuenta, se percató que había un email de alguien desconocido. Aquello lo saco de sus casillas. Jamás recibía correos de nadie, ya que no tenía amigos allí y tan solo los profesores utilizaban esa cuenta.

Edward respiró hondo antes de abrir el correo y decidió serenarse. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y le dio al botón del ratón. Nada más abrirse el correo, lo primero que vio fue a él mismo sentado en su pupitre solo.

"Esto solo es un aviso. Te lo enviamos para que no se te olvide que aun que estemos en vacaciones, sigues siendo nuestro" Las chicas.

Edward entendió que ese email había sido enviado desde la cuenta de correo de la profesora Irina. Edward enganchó el pen donde tenía guardado las demás cosas y guardó una copia de ese correo. Apagó el ordenador y decidió darse una larga y tenida ducha. Entró al baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

El tiempo pasó rápido en el agua. El baño le estaba sentado de maravilla, incluso se había quedado medio dormido cuando Esme entró a ver si ya se había acostado. Edward salió de la bañera y tras colocarse un pantalón de pijama se tiró contra la cama. Una parte de él deseaba ver a Bella la noche siguiente, sin embargo la más racional sabía que debía permanecer alejado de ella.

…

Bella estaba sentada en el comedor viendo una película. Charlie llegaría de un momento a otro de trabajar y la cena ya estaba hecha. Desde hacía un tiempo atrás, ella debía ocultarle a Charlie sus sentimientos. Él era una persona muy receptiva y perspicaz, por eso mismo ella decidía irse a su cuarto antes de que su padre llegara alegando que tenía mucha faena.

Odiaba las vacaciones, desde que había terminado las clases hacía dos días, no podía alegar nasa ante Charlie sobre porque se pasaba tanto tiempo sola arriba. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se levantó del sofá para recibir a su padre. Bella caminó hasta la cocina y sirvió la cena en la mesa. Una vez Charlie se despojó de su chaqueta y su arma reglamentaria, se adentró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa.

-Bella, mañana estamos invitados a cenar en la casa de los Cullen... Todos los años celebro las navidades con ellos, así que este año como estás conmigo y además eres profesora de Edward, vendrás. – Charlie terminó el plato de la cena y se sentó al sofá a ver la tele un rato antes de acostarse.

Bella fregó los platos y se subió a darse una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Sus rojizos labios y sus verdes ojos. Todo en él la traía loquita. Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en el torso denudo de su Edward y sintió como sus mejillas adquirían calor. No podía negarlo, estaba enamorada de ese mujeriego.

Bella salió del baño enfadada y se dirigió a su cuarto. Después de ponerse el pijama, se tumbó en la cama y pensó en los pros y los contras. Al final llegó a la conclusión que le daba igual lo que él fuera o lo que hiciera. Lo había echado de menos y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Bella se durmió pensando en que la noche siguiente lo arreglaría con él y le diría toda la verdad de sus sentimientos.

…

Edward se levantó nervioso. No entendía, porque su chica de ojos chocolate lo tenía tan obsesionado, que hasta soñaba con ella y sus besos. Se dio una ducha de agua fría y bajo a desayunar. Edward quedo maravillado con la casa, su madre ya había decorado cada rincón y puesto luces por toda la casa. Edward sonrió ante esa sensación de paz y alegría.

Después de desayunar, se subió de nuevo a su cuarto a hacer el trabajo de navidad. Las horas pasaron bastante rápidas. Esme entró en su cuarto para que bajara a ayudarla a preparar la cena de noche buena y la mesa. Edward dejó sus tareas y bajó tras su madre para ayudarla. Al acabar la cena y preparar la mesa, la puerta sonó y Carlisle fue a abrir para recibir a su amigo Charlie.

…

Bella se sentía nerviosa. Al final había optado por un vestido azul por arriba de la rosilla y con mangas finas. Unos pequeños zapatos de tacón acompañaban al vestido con un bolso a juego. Dejó su pelo suelto y se maquilló suavemente. Al acabar, bajó a por Charlie y salieron dirección a la casa Cullen.

Durante todo el trayecto, no pudo evitar el pensar en Edward. Tenía ganas de verlo y poder decirle todo aquello que guardaba en su interior. Charlie conducía a una velocidad moderada, sin embargo para Bella, parecía una tortuga esa noche.

Cuando al fin aparcó el coche en la puerta de los Cullen, el corazón de bella se detuvo unos instantes y sus manos empezaron a sudar ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado él? En ese momento esa pregunta la abordó y temió todo lo que ocurriría en la cena.

Bella entró en la casa después de saludar a Esme y Carlisle y al entrar en el salón, se encontró a su adonis personal. Edward llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir beige con una camisa negra arremangada hasta el codo y tres botones abiertos del pecho.

Bella le saludó con un simple movimiento de mano y esperó a ver la reacción de él. Edward giró su cara y volvió a la cocina. Ella sintió como el nudo de su estomago crecía tres veces su tamaño y se quedó estática en aquel lugar. Charlie entró acompañad de Carlisle y gracias a la voz de ellos ella salió de su trance.

Ella se maldijo de mil maneras, mientras ayudaba a Esme a poner el resto de la cena en la mesa. Edward había salido al salón y se había sentado al lado de Carlisle. Pudo ver como su padre trataba de decirle algo a Edward y como Carlisle hacía de intermediario.

Carlisle le había enseñado lo básico a Charlie. Muchas veces cuando Charlie llegaba a casa y solo estaba Edward, le preguntaba por su padre o su madre conforme Carlisle le había enseñado y Edward le respondía escribiéndole en un papel.

Esme llamó a los muchachos y se tomaron un refresco en la cocina. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper no debían de tardar. Bella llevaba medio vaso cuando el timbre sonó. Por inercia, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Alice la abrazó fuertemente y Rosalie le susurró "bienvenida a casa" en su oído. Todas deseaban que ella se juntara con Edward.

Durante la cena, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar mirarse. Bella lo miraba en señal de disculpa y Edward le preguntaba en con la mirada porque le había hecho tanto daño en este último mes. Alice y Rosalie no pasaron desapercibidas esas miradas y trataban de ayudarles cuando alguien le preguntaba algo a alguno de los dos y no contestaban.

Al acabar la cena, se sentaron en los sofás. Edward prefirió sentarse entre su madre y su padre. Las chicas decidieron salir al jardín a ver como nevaba y Emmett y Jasper se fueron a jugar a la consola a la habitación que tenía Jasper allí.

Al tocar las doce, llamaron a todos los miembros de la familia y se hicieron intercambios de regalos. Bella quedó sorprendida cuando Esme y Carlisle le tendieron un regalo. Los padres de Edward le habían regalado una colección de libros antigua. Rosalie y Alice, le regalaron ropa alegando que estaba anticuada. Los chicos decidieron regalar películas alegando que así no fallaban.

Bella se sintió algo mal cuando se dio cuenta que no le había comprado ningún regalo a Edward, pues él si le había hecho un regalo. Bella abrió el paquete con manos temblorosas, ya que no se esperaba ese detalle por parte de Edward. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un gatito de no más de dos meses.

Edward se levantó del sofá cuando bella miró con una cara extraña al animal. Edward se había pasado cuatro días buscando por internet un gato de angora para ella. Pensó que era un estúpido, que no tendría que haberle regalado nada, ya que no parecía contenta con su regalo. Caminó hasta su habitación cuando todos salieron al jardín para ver como nevaba y sentir el aire navideño como decía Esme.

Edward llevaba más de quince minutos en su cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió. Al girarse, pudo observar los ojos achocolatados de Bella observándolo. Aquello provocó que su corazón se agitara. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando vio que ella cerraba la puerta con seguro. Bella no se lo pensó dos veces y dejó caer su vestido por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Ella estaba decidida, necesitaba a Edward como el aire para respirar.

Edward retrocedió hasta le borde de la cama y si previo aviso, ella, saltó sobre él haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón. La respiración de Edward se agitó de la excitación, nada más verla con ropa interior su cuerpo había reaccionado como si hubiese nacido para ello.

Las manos de Edward se aferraron a las caderas de Bella y la apretaron contar las suyas. Edward gimió en los labios de Bella y a abrir la boca ella aprovechó para lamer su lengua. Bella no podía parar. El solo roce de sus sexos los estaba calentando demasiado. Bella gimió ante tanta ropa que aún llevaba Edward y se levantó de su cuerpo dejando a Edward parado en la cama. Ella le sonrió y desabrochando sus pantalones mientras lo miraba a los ojos, lo dejó desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Bella se volvió a sentar encima de Edward y se quitó su sujetador, Edward sin pensárselo, devoró sus pechos con ansia. Un sonido se escuchó en el cuarto cuando los dedos de él, desgarraron las braguitas de Bella y las dejó caer al suelo. Bella al sentirse libre, pudo notar un aire fresco pasar entre sus piernas. Estaba realmente mojada y excitada por aquel muchacho.

Ella sin poder contenerse más, arrancó los botones de la camisa negra de un tirón y besó cada rincón de su pecho. Con un solo movimiento de caderas, provocó que un gemido ronco saliera de los labios de Edward excitándola más todavía.

Edward le indicó que se tumbara en su cama y cuando pudo moverse, alcanzó un preservativo y tras colocárselo se posicionó entre sus piernas. Los dos se miraron con adoración por un instante. Edward la penetró despacio, con delicadeza. Esta vez quería hacerle el amor y no tener sexo rudo y pasajero. Edward quería que Bella sintiera todo el amor que le tenía. Bella al sentirlo dentro, gimió contra el cuello de Edward y lo mordió suavemente. Una parte de ella, se moría porque él la escuchara gemir su nombre y hacerle saber así cuanto lo amaba.

Los dos se movieron en un vaivén acompasado y lento. Nuca había necesitado aquello Bella. Ella siempre había pensado que hacía el amor con su novio, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta que el amor solo lo haría con aquel chico de pelo cobrizo y que tanto amaba.

Bella sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su bajo vientre y arqueó su espalda indicándole a Edward que fuera más rápido. Con sus manos apretó las nalgas de Edward y éste se introdujo más en el interior de Bella. Edward levantó a Bella por sus nalgas y así en un movimiento rápido, la penetró como ella pedía. Más rápido, más fuerte.

Edward sintió como el orgasmo le invadía, pero no quería irse sin Bella, así que liberó una mano del cuerpo de ella y la introdujo entre sus cuerpos hasta acariciar su clítoris provocando un fuerte orgasmo en ambos. Al acabar los dos, él se tumbó en la cama y ella se apoyó contra su pecho. Esta vez Edward no tuvo miedo, simplemente deseo que ella se quedara así para siempre junto a su pecho.

Bella sintió la respiración acompasada y tranquila de Edward y decidió que era hora de irse. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado con él ni si la familia los echaría en falta. Se levantó despacio sin despertarlo y se vistió echando sus bragas en su bolso.

Aquella noche había sido la mejor de su vida. Debía hablar con él al día siguiente para explicarle todo. Al bajar, pudo ver que Las dos parejitas felices ya se habían marchado. Charlie, Esme y Carlisle estaban tomando chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Charlie preocupado.

-No me sentí bien y me recosté en el cuarto de Rosalie.- Mintió ella rápidamente.- ¿Dónde están?

-Ellos se fueron a casa y Edward estará durmiendo.-Dijo Esme.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en el cuarto de Rosalie, Nosotros aun tenemos mucho que hablar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos juntábamos.

Bella se quedó pensativa, aun que la idea le gustó mucho, así podría estar con Edward más tiempo. Charlie le dijo a Bella antes de subirse que se quedaban por que había bebido mucho y que mañana también comerían con ellos. Ella se despidió de todos y se fue al cuarto de Edward para dejarle una nota diciéndole que dormiría en el cuarto de Rosalie. Al llegar allí y acostarse, pensó en esperar a que se acostaran para volver al cuarto de Edward.


	14. La verdad sale a la luz

**Capitulo trece. La verdad sale a la luz. **

Nada se oculta para siempre. 

Edward despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al girarse sintió el papel en su almohada. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y comprobó que aún estaba desnudo. Cogió el papel entre sus dedos y encendiendo la lamparita lo leyó.

"Edward, mi padre ha bebido mucho y como mañana comemos con vosotros, nos hemos quedado a dormir. Estoy en el cuarto de Rosalie, en un rato vengo"

Los labios de Edward se estiraron en una sonrisa y miró el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ella no había aparecido por allí. Se armó de valor y se colocó un bóxer. Abrió la puerta y comprobando que todo estaba en silencio salió al pasillo hacía la habitación de su prima.

Al llegar a su destino las piernas le temblaron. Edward sentía como el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Hasta ese momento siempre había sido ella la que había dado ese paso de cercanía y ahora era él el que se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mujer de sus sueños.

Abrió despacio y miró dentro con cautela. Al verla en la cama un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios. Ella se había dormido esperando a que todos se fueran a dormir. Aún traía puesto el vestido. Esta descalza y apoyada en una almohada junto a la cabecera de la cama.

Edward se acercó despacio con una leve sonrisa en la boca. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ella si pensaba volver a su cuarto. Estiró su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amada. Estaba cálida. Cogió un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Apoyándose suavemente en la cama, se colocó de rodillas a su lado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Aquella era simplemente la gloria.

Bella se removió inquieta en la cama y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se había dormido esperando. Casi se cae de la cama del susto, pero unos calientes y protectores brazos la sujetaron no dejándola caer. Aquello la asustó al principio, peor cuando giró su rostro y vio aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes a la luz de la luna observándola, fue como si estuviera en el cielo.

Edward le sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a su boca. La había extrañado estas horas sin su presencia a su lado. Lamió suavemente el labio inferior de ella y Bella abrió su boca para dejarle acceso. Deseaba estar con él de nuevo. Bella pasó sus manos por el cuello de Edward aferrándolo contra su cuerpo y lo besó con ansia, con hambre de él.

Edward satisfecho por la contestación de Bella, se sentó en la cama y la atrajo sentándola en su regazo. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la entrepierna aún desnuda de ella bajo su vestido. Edward no pudo evitarlo y sintió como su miembro crecía bajo su ropa interior.

Bella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de Edward y apretó sus caderas contra las de él. Sentir su dura erección la llevaba a la gloria. Mientras Edward besaba su cuello y sus hombros, ella no podía dejar de pensar en que él era menor y sin embargo la llenaba más que cualquier adulto de su edad.

Edward bajó los tirantes del vestido de Bella y besó sus hombros despacio, mimándola, amándola, hasta llegar a sus pechos y devorarlos con todo el cariño del mundo que él podía ofrecerle. Deslizó su lengua por un pezón mientras sentía como se endurecía contra ésta. Cuando sintió los dedos de Bella agarrarse con fuerza sobre sus hombros, decidió hacerle caso al otro pecho. Sopló suavemente sobre el pezón que había lamido y cambió al otro para ponerlo igual de duro.

Bella amaba a ese hombre. Para ella él tenía demasiada hombría en comparación con su ex. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de ella al mierda que la abandonó tiempo atrás degradándola y se concentró en los besos de Edward que descendían vertiginosamente por su vientre. Ella gimió despacio ya que tenía miedo a que los descubrieran.

Edward deslizó su lengua mientras que acostaba a Bella sobre la cama por todo su abdomen y bajó hasta su sexo. Olía maravillosamente bien. Le encantaba sentir el sabor de su excitación en su boca. Aquello era gloria. Edward introdujo dos dedos en su interior mientras succionaba, lamía y mordisqueaba su clítoris. Pudo sentir como ella se retorcía bajo su toque y se sintió orgulloso cuando ella se fue contra su boca empapando sus dedos y su lengua.

Bella no se lo pensó dos veces y cuando Edward se retiró dejándole su espacio, se acomodó sobre sus piernas y jugó contra su cuello, pecho, abdomen y bajó hasta su muy dura y larga erección. Edward gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Bella paseándose por su miembro. Ella entre flojas risas lo mando a callar con un dedo y él se sonrojó al no saber que podía emitir sonidos con su garganta.

Bella lamió y succionó la punta del miembro hinchado de Edward hasta que sintió que él al apartaba con sus manos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó sobre el cuerpo de su amado y lo cabalgó hasta que los dos explotaron en un orgasmo intenso. Al acabar, ella se acomodó a su lado y besando su pecho se quedó dormida.

Cuando el sol chocó contra su cara, Edward se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro tras esa perfecta noche de sexo con su ángel. Se adentró en su cuarto y se dio una tendida y placentera ducha. Al bajar vestido con un jersey blanco y un vaquero negro, pudo ver a Bella ayudando a Esme con la comida de navidad.

La comida fue bajo presión de nuevo. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper habían ido a la casa a comer con ellos. Charlie realmente pasaba de todos los temas. Él y Carlisle no se enteraban de lo ocurrido en aquella sala. Edward y Bella no podían dejar de mirarse. En varias ocasiones Edward había estado mirando a Bella fijamente como comía. Cuando ella se pasaba la lengua por los labios rojizos, a Edward se le endurecía su parte más masculina pensando en cómo anoche estuvo rodeándola con su boca. Alice y Rosalie no dejaban de mirarlos advirtiéndoles de que al final Esme los pillaría. Aun así no dejaron su juego de miradas.

Al acabar la comida, decidieron ver unas películas navideñas juntos. Bajaron las persianas e hicieron palomitas. Edward y Bella se sentaron en el suelo y se taparon con la misma manta. Alice se sentó al otro lado de Edward y de vez en cuando le pellizcaba un brazo cuando se daba cuenta que la mano de él no dejaba de acariciar la pierna de Bella.

Hubo un instante que Edward se distrajo tanto que perdió el hilo de la lectura de los subtítulos. Bufó frustrado y se levantó del suelo para ir a por algo de beber. Bella no tardó en llegar a la cocina y le estampó un beso en los labios asegurándose antes de que nadie los viera. Acto seguido, antes de salir con un zumo en la mano, le tendió una nota a Edward.

"Este fin de semana te espero en esta dirección. Di que vas a pasar el fin de con Seth y Jacob. Yo le diré a mi padre que me voy con Tanya. Te espero allí. Bella"

A Edward se le aceleró el corazón y asintió al entrar en el comedor para comunicarle a Bella que allí estaría. El día acabó y Bella se fue a casa junto a su padre. Edward se sentía ansioso. Era jueves por la noche y deseaba lo más pronto posible que se hiciera sábado por la mañana.

Carlisle ese fin de semana trabajaba turno de día, así que sería fácil hablar con Esme a solas. Durante el viernes, no pudo dejar de pensar en Bella y en la noche de noche buena. Solo de recordar se ponía más duro que una piedra. El sábado por la mañana, se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana. Se dio una ducha y metió ropa en una mochila y algo de dinero. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se encontró allí a Esme tomando un café y leyendo una de sus revistas de decoración.

Edward mientras desayunaba le contó que esa noche hacían una hoguera en casa de Billy Black y que se quedaría allí. Esme sin ningún problema le dijo que fuera. Edward sin esperar más salió de casa y cogió un taxi dándole la dirección. A las nueve en punto estaba frente aquella casa en Port Ángeles.

…

Bella se sentía nerviosa. Lo había hablado todo con Tanya al mañana de navidad. Tanya el dejaría las llaves de su antiguo apartamento en Port Ángeles. Bella le dijo a Charlie que se iba el fin de semana con Tanya a su casa y que acudirían Alice y Rosalie. Charlie por su parte pasaría el fin de semana en La Push de pesca con Billy Black.

Bella salió a las siete y media hacía Port Ángeles el sábado por la mañana con un nudo en la garganta. Iba a pasar dos días con Edward a solas en un apartamento. Condujo hasta la casa y una vez allí se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que su ¿Amante, chico, hombre? No sabía cómo llamarlo… a que él llegara.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, ella se levantó nerviosa y abrió la puerta. El nudo de su estomagó se disolvió por arte de magia cuando vio sus ojos verdes. Le dejó pasar y nada más Edward dejó la mochila en el suelo, ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Pudo sentir las grandes manos de Edward sostenerla por sus nalgas y aquella simple acción la mojó por completo entre sus muslos.

Durante todo el sábado, hicieron el amor sin tan siquiera hablarse. Solo se necesitaban el uno al otro. Probaron cada parte de la casa. A la hora de comer habían parado para llevarse a la boca unos sándwiches que Bella había llevado y después habían continuado con su faena.

…

Charlie pasó todo el sábado pescando con Billy. Al atardecer, decidió volver a casa a dormir ya que su amigo estaba muy cansado y a él se le habían olvidado unas cosas para la comida del domingo. Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta que en el contestador habían varias llamadas. Dejando al chaqueta en la silla de la cocina, le dio al botón de la contestadora y escuchó atentamente.

"Bella, soy Tanya ¿Dónde estás amiga?"

"Bella, sigues sin contestarme, anda llámame cuando puedas"

Charlie se extraño de esas llamadas realizadas a las tres de la tarde, ya que se suponía que su hija estaría en su casa hasta el domingo por la tarde noche. Estaba a punto de subir a ducharse cuando el teléfono sonó. Miró el reloj antes de contestar, eran las nueve de la noche. Alzó el auricular y contestó la llamada.

-¿Diga?- Charlie esperó.

-¿Charlie?- Era la voz de Tanya.-¿Esta Bella?- Él se extrañó.

-No, se supone que estaba contigo este fin de semana.

Tanya se quedó en silencio un momento y después habló.

-Sí, pero salió a comprar unas cosas con Alice y no volvió.- Dijo ella con un tono extraño en la voz.

-¿Desde las tres de la tarde?- Preguntó Charlie al recordar los mensajes del contestador.

-Verás, salieron a las dos y media después de comer y aún ni han vuelto. – Tanya trató de convencer a Charlie con sus palabras.- Pensé que tal vez habían ido a tu casa a dejar las compras. No creo entonces que tarden.

-Ella lleva móvil.- Le dijo Charlie un poco mosqueado.

-Lo lleva apagado.- Le contestó Tanya ya muy nerviosa.- Creo que se quedó sin batería. De todas formas si va por ahí a dejar las compras, dígale que traiga helado. Buenas noches Charlie.

Tanya colgó sabiendo que había metido la pata. Charlie era un sabueso viejo y nadie lo engañaba. Había metido la pata hasta las trancas.

….

El domingo por la mañana Bella se despertó con una sonrisa en la boca. Edward estaba besando su pierna izquierda muy despacio ascendiendo hacía su entrepierna. La respiración de Bella se agitó y deseo que ese día no se acabara nunca, pero eso no era posible, ya que las horas pasan. Durante ese día lo hicieron cuatro o cinco veces más. A Bella y Edward les costó mucho despedirse por la tarde, pero es lo que debían hacer. En esta ocasión, Bella lo llevó en su coche a tres manzanas de su casa.

Al llegar a casa, Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de Beisbol. Alzó su cerveza y sonrió a Bella de una forma extraña. Bella tragó en seco, no le gustaba esa mirada de Charlie hacía su persona. No debía repetir aquello con Edward si no quería ser descubierta por Charlie.

Al día siguiente Charlie en el desayuno le comentó que Edward había salido el fin de semana. Bella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras hasta que su padre dijo que él había comentado que iría a La Push y por allí no apareció. Y después le comentó las llamadas de Tanya y cuando fue a ver a Carlisle el domingo por la mañana estaban allí Rosalie y Alice con sus novios tan tranquilos sin Bella. Aparte ella no traía ninguna compra de ropa.

…

Las navidades acabaron demasiado pronto para el gusto de Edward. Sus padres no habían sospechado nada sobre su salida con Bella. Aun que estaba algo furioso con ella porque desde la salida no había recibido más que dos mensajes al móvil diciéndole que estaba ocupada.

Edward ansiaba verla en clase para pedirle explicaciones. Desde que había dejado de verla estaba ansioso. El primer día de clases no pudo asistir ya que de haber estado día tras día esperándola en el jardín por si aparecía por su casa, se había puesto enfermo.

…

Esme había notado ese cambio en su hijo y nada más ver a Bella el primer día de clases, le pidió que fuera a hablar con su hijo ya que al parecer era la única que le sacaba información. Bella se puso nerviosa. Ella había estado intentando evitarlo gracias a su padre y ahora Esme le pedía que lo viera.

Al salir de clases Bella condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen con cierto miedo. Al llegar al cuarto de Edward abrió sin tocar el botón de la luz y sorprendió a Edward leyendo unos Emails. Él se levantó de golpe y cerró la tapa del portátil. Ella se acercó a él cautelosa y lo miró algo enfadada ¿Por qué cerraba así la tapa?

Edward le preguntó por qué no contestaba sus mensajes, le dijo que había estado los seis días esperándola en el jardín casi las veinticuatro horas para verla y ella ni se inmutó. Bella caminó hasta el escritorio y dejó allí su maletín. Intentó abrir la tapa para ver qué era lo que había escondido tan rápido, pero Edward la paró y la maleta y el pc terminaron en el suelo. Demasiados papeles tirados por ahí, demasiadas cosas de Bella y muchas más de Edward.

Bella recogió todo rápidamente y lo miró furiosa. No entendía que era lo que él le ocultaba en ese ordenador y porque se había puesto tan pálido y nervioso de golpe. Miró a Edward por última vez y salió de allí hecha una furia.

…

Edward se quedó mirando la pantalla del pc. No se había roto. Volvió a mirar su ordenador con curiosidad y se dio cuenta que al caerse el pen se había extraviado. Se pasó más de tres horas buscándolo por todas partes. Se sentía furioso, engañado, cansado y temeroso. Tenía miedo pro el contenido de ese pen y no estaba por ninguna parte.

Edward se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar como si fuera un niño de tres años. Recordó cuando los papeles y lápices se habían caído junto al ordenador y la maleta de Bella. El pen se debió desconectar del portátil y Bella debió recogerlo entre sus cosas desparramadas por el suelo. Apretó los dientes y deseó poder hablar para gritar al cielo porque le hacía eso.

…

Bella se sintió mal cuando vio a Edward tan concentrado en el ordenador. Había visto parte de un cuerpo de mujer desnuda y luego él se había levantado asustado cerrando el ordenador. Aquello la sacó de sus casillas. Los celos se la habían comido en ese momento. No pudo evitar reprocharle y en un momento de furia tiró todo al suelo. Al sacar el maletín y revisar sus cosas, encontró un pen que no era suyo. Ella pensó que tal vez era donde Edward guardaba sus trabajos de vacaciones.

Bella por hacerle un favor a Edward y para que la perdonara, decidió corregírselos y dejárselos perfectos para la presentación en clase cuando se pusiera bueno. Se acercó a su ordenador y lo pinchó en el puerto usb. Nada más abrirse, encontró varias carpetas con los nombres de Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Irina y él. La curiosidad pudo con ella y abrió la carpeta de Jessica. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y sin poder evitarlo vio cada cosa que contenía esa carpeta.


	15. Es verdad o mentira

**Capitulo catorce ¿es verdad o mentira?**

De las cosas que no quieras saber, no preguntes o no mires lo que no has de ver. 

Bella no podía dejar de mirar las fotografías que estaba viendo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas ante aquellas imágenes. Primero observó la carpeta que ponía Jessica. En ella la muchacha estaba en varias fotos besándolo en la universidad y él al tenía cogida por la cintura. Bella se había dado cuenta que Edward cerraba las manos para apartarla de su cuerpo y pudo observar que él no quería besarla.

Las fotos estaban acompañadas por unos emails donde lo amenazaban con divulgar fotos de él desnudo. Bella tragó en seco y abrió el resto de las carpetas. En ellas vio fotos de Tanya besándolo a la fuerza y de Irina en otra carpeta, aun que la que más le impactó fue ver la carpeta de Lauren.

Al abrirla, lo primero que encontró fue una foto de Edward desnudo completamente en un cuarto que no conocía. Las siguientes imagines fueron devastadoras. Bella pudo observar las imágenes de Edward acostándose con Lauren y en la mayoría había amenazas escritas.

Bella se enfureció y por un segundo recordó la carpeta azul que él siempre abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su maletín. El pen se lo había llevado sin querer, pero la carpeta azul de Edward estaba en su maletín después de haberla cogido cuando todos los papeles cayeron al suelo.

Ella abrió la carpeta y tragó en seco. Sus manos empezaron a sudar cuando sacó la primera imagen. En ella podía distinguir las fotos del pen pero con la cara de la chica borrada. Leyó atentamente cada amenaza y empezó a enfurecerse. Se enfado consigo misma por haber creído a las muchachas y haber dudado y tratado mal a Edward en su momento.

Bella se insultó internamente durante un buen rato mientras leía una a una las amenazas. De sus ojos caían lágrimas cuando leyó que se lo mostrarían a Esme y le harían abandonar la universidad por tener a un hijo inútil. Bella cerró la carpeta y observó el ordenador detenidamente. Vio un archivo de video y tembló al darse cuenta que estaba en la carpeta de Lauren. Junto a ese archivo pudo ver un historial de Messenger guardado.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla guardando la carpeta azul en su maletín y trató de tranquilizarse. Pensó muchas veces en la cabeza que no lo habían violado, sin embargo tampoco era sexo por placer. Era sexo con chantaje. Bella siguió llorando mientras leía la conversación de Messenger. No podía creerse que las tres arpías habían quedado adrede por el chat para ver a Edward acostándose con Lauren. Una apuesta. Eso era Edward para ellas. Resopló fuertemente al darse cuenta que Tanya nombraba que él era virgen y ella se había llevado su primer beso y su primera vez en un patético vestuario.

Cuando llegó a mitad de conversación, pudo leer que iban a grabar un video para que las demás chicas lo vieran y lo disfrutaran a la vez que comprobaban que Lauren cumplía su apuesta. Bella minimizó la conversación a media pantalla y abrió el video para poder verlo y seguir leyendo. Aun que no le hizo falta, porque ellas estaban hablando por micro, así que además de ver, oyeron.

Bella pudo ver a Edward acostado sobre la cama desnudo. Esa imagen le provocó un nudo en su estomago, ya que las odió con toda su alma. Pudo escuchar como lo llamaban inútil, sordo idiota, estúpido y un sin fin más de insultos. Bella lloró amargamente cuando escuchó a Lauren insultarlo mientras él entraba en ella.

-Solo vales para follar, eres completamente un inútil para las demás cosas.

La voz de Lauren era chillona para que sus amigas la escucharan. Pudo escuchar a Tanya y a Jessica como decían que lo mejor era haber estado las tres allí con él.

-Me encanta que sea sordo.- Decía Lauren riéndose.-Así lo podemos insultar cuando nos de la gana y él seguirá fallándome como hasta ahora.

-Son molestos sus gemidos.- Recalcó Jessica.

-Que va, si en realidad es lo que más me gusta de él.- Rió Tanya.- Que encima lo disfruta el muy imbécil.

-Estoy cansada, es la segunda vez que me lo follo.- Lauren sonaba molesta.- Y todo para que veáis que es cierto.

-No te quejes tanto, luego vas y te acuestas con Ben.- Le recomendó Jessica.

-Inútil, sabes que Ben esta con Ángela.- Lauren se enfadó con ella.

-¿Acaba ya o no?- Preguntó Tanya riéndose.- Es un pulpo.

-Espero que sí, voy a aumentar el ritmo y a apretarme contra él.- Lauren cogió a Edward por sus caderas.

-Si lo ha notado, porque ahora gime más alto.- Gritó Tanya.

-Apaga la radio.- Rió Jessica.

Edward se separó de Lauren y se quedó dormido de nuevo. Bella estaba a punto de vomitar en el suelo tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Dio gracias a dios porque él no escuchara nada y nos las hubiese escuchado. Bella se dio cuenta que Lauren había ganado la segunda apuesta.

Todas estaban confabuladas para hacerle la vida imposible y él no había dicho nada. Edward sufría a coso y ellas e aprovechaban de él. Supo que no decía nada porque tenía vergüenza. Era un chico y ellas lo manipulaban a sus antojos. Temía por Esme. Bella también temió por ella. Esme era tan buena mujer que un golpe así la llevaría al hospital más de un mes seguro.

Bella golpeó su escritorio enfurecida y sacó el pen de su ordenador. Aquello no se podía quedar así. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto. Debía hablar seriamente con Edward. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de casa el teléfono sonó. Bella corrió a la cocina y descolgó.

-Casa Swan.- dijo medio molesta.

-Bella.- Era la voz de Phil.- Necesito que vengas a Phoenix urgentemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Bella sintió su corazón en la garganta.

-Es Reneé. Ella ha tenido un problema. – Phil sonaba triste.- bella, yo me he de ir de viaje con el equipo y no puedo dejar de trabajar. Si lo hago se nos comerán las facturas y tu madre necesita cuidados.

-Es mi madre Phil.- Dijo Bella asustada.- Estaré allí a la noche.

Bella colgó el teléfono y subió a su cuarto rápidamente a hacer la maleta. Un sentimiento extraño la embargaba. Por una parte quería arreglar las cosas con Edward, pero sabía que eso llevaría tiempo. Edward se abría dado cuenta que ella le había robado la carpeta azul y también pensaría que le había quitado el pen.

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras llamaba a Charlie para decirle que volvía a Phoenix por tiempo indefinido. Su madre estaba enferma y no sabía cuándo volvería. Le comunicó a su padre que volvería lo más pronto posible y que lo echaría de menos. Bella abrió la carpeta de Edward y sacó una foto de él que salía muy guapo. Borró la amenaza que había escrita detrás con tipex y se la guardó en su maleta. Al menos se llevaría una buena foto para recordarlo.

Bella una vez en el avión, suspiró pensando en que debía haber ido primero a hablar con Edward. Se sentía demasiado mal. Aquello no podía estar pasándole. Al llegar a Phoenix, cogió su móvil y al encenderlo vio un mensaje de Edward preguntándole donde estaba. Bella lloró todo el caminó en taxi hacía su casa. Era demasiado tarde y aún no había cenado y tenía mucho sueño.

Al llegar a casa de Reneé, Phil, le comunicó que a su madre debían hacerle un trasplante de corazón. Aquello la hundió más todavía. Phil le comentó que en la operación se iban sus ahorros y que su seguro médico no lo cubría, así que no podía dejar de trabajar para cuidarla. Bella lloró contra el hombro de Phil y fueron al hospital a ver a Reneé. Ella estaba dormida ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Una vez Phil se había marchado, ella decidió ir a tomar algo a la cafetería, tenía demasiada hambre. Mientras comía un pequeño bocadillo y tomaba un refresco, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

Lo siento, me llevé tu carpeta y tu pen. Lo sé todo. Ahora no podemos vernos, estoy en Phoenix. Bella.

…

Edward se sentía demasiado nervioso. Se había pasado el resto de la tarde escondido en su habitación llorando. Aquello no podía ser cierto ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se lo mostrara a Esme? Edward no dejaba de rezar para que aquello no sucediera. Se ducho un pa de veces para tratar de calmar sus nervios, pero aquello más que calmarlo lo puso aún más nervioso.

Por un instante pensó en ir andando a casa de Bella y recuperarlo todo después de discutir con ella por cotilla. Edward pensó en las arpías y rezó porque Bella no dijera nada al día siguiente en la universidad o todo se iría a la mierda. Sintió un mareo y como la fiebre lo inundaba de nuevo.

Edward se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. En ese instante le llegó un mensaje al móvil y se levantó al ver la luz. Lo cogió entre sus manos y tembló al leer el contenido de este. Se maldijo a sí mismo y maldijo a Bella ¿Qué era eso de que estaba en Phoenix?

Edward sintió rabia y estampó libros, dvds, cds y carpetas contar el suelo. Esme al oírlo entró corriendo y se dio cuenta en el estado en que estaba su hijo. Edward la miró a los ojos y lloró en silencio contra su pecho. Sin saber en qué momento se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre.

Al día siguiente al despertar, aún sentía su garganta hinchada. Edward se restregó los ojos y miró su móvil por si había enviado otro mensaje su princesa. Pero ese mensaje no llegó. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Charlie en su casa. Carlisle tenía cara de serio y Esme miró a su hijo con cara de pena. Su padre lo hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a su madre y trató de hablar con él.

Edward se dio cuenta que Charlie había acudido allí por Bella. Miró a Charlie a los ojos y sintió su ira y rabia. Carlisle le preguntó donde había estado el fin de semana que dijo que iba a La Push y Edward tembló ante aquellas palabras. Charlie afirmó que no había estado allí y que Bella no había estado con las chicas puesto que ellas estuvieron al día siguiente en la casa Cullen y no dijeron nada de Bella. Ellas habían ido al cine y a bailar.

Edward tragó en seco y se dio cuenta que su madre no estaba en el salón. La buscó con la mirada y la vio aparecer en las escaleras con su móvil. Esme se lo tendió a Carlisle y este empezó a leer los mensajes. Al leer lo que él creyó conveniente miró a su hijo.

"Estas con Bella saliendo"- Afirmó Carlisle.

Edward no contestó. Tragó saliva y miró a su madre. Esme tenía cara de enfadada y Charlie estaba amoratado por la rabia.

"Contestanos"- Le exigió su madre.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y miró al Jefe Swan.

-Bien, esto ya ha llegado muy lejos. Mi hija tiene veintisiete años.- Comentó Charlie.- Lo siento Carlisle, no sé como mi hija pudo hacernos esto.

-Charlie tranquilo.- Carlisle apoyó su mano en el hombro de Charlie.- No vamos a presentar cargos porque Edward sea menor. Él tiene veinte y ya sabe lo que se hace.

-Sí, pero mi hija es su profesora. Así que si queréis denunciar…- Charlie suspiró y miró a Esme.

Edward estaba confuso. No sabía que estaban hablando sus padres y Charlie. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tú hija a estado con mi hijo y desde que ella llegó él cambió. Realmente no puedo decir que para bien.- Se lamentó Esme.- Solamente no la queremos cerca de nuestro hijo y queremos que dimita en la universidad.- Puntualizó.- No queremos que con esto acabe nuestra amistad.

-No amigo.- Saltó Carlisle.- Nuestra amistad esta por delante.

-A sí es.- Asintió Charlie.- Mi hija no molestará más a Edward porque volvió a Phoenix a cuidar a Reneé. Espero que nosotros sigamos nuestras vidas igual.

-Está bien.- Dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward.- "Estarás castigado hasta que acabe el curso"

"Pero"- Protestó Edward.

"No hay peros"- Saltó Esme.- "Clases y casa. Y no hay más que hablar"

Edward asintió y cogió su móvil.

"No la busques"- Le prohibió Carlisle- "Desde ahora no os conocéis"

Edward sintió que se rompía en mil pedazos y que lo único bueno que tenía ahora en su vida había desaparecido en tan solo unas horas. Subió a su cuarto y lloró durante horas en la cama. Deseaba poder preguntar a bella si habían hablado con ella y lo que ella opinaba, pero por culpa de su maldita sordera no podía llamarla.


	16. distancia y problemas

**Capitulo quince. Distancia y problemas.**

La distancia es un camino que has de recorrer para llegar a la meta. En el camino se encuentran piedras grandes y pequeñas, tan sol has de saltarlas. 

Edward se sentía mareado. Durante toda la noche había estado llorando en silencio bajo las sábanas. Sentía como poco a poco lo último que quedaba de vida en él se escapaba de su cuerpo dejándolo vacio y sin ser. No entendía porque lo habían separado de Bella de esa forma. La garganta le picaba y sentía sus ojos hinchados.

Se levantó de la cama cuando se le hizo insoportable estar en ella. Edward se dio una ducha durante más de media hora y bajó a afrontar un nuevo día siendo castigado. Cada escalón que descendía, su mundo caía a sus pies. No tenía fuerzas para ir a la universidad sin ella. Bella era su salvadora, su vida. Gracias a ella no tenía tantas amenazas.

Al llegar al fin a la cocina, se encontró con la mirada de Esme. Los ojos de su madre no estaban mejor que los suyos. Pudo observar unos surcos negros bajo los ojos verdes de su madre. Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, no le gustaba ver así a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y mucho menos por su culpa.

-"Buenos días"- Edward trató de mirarla a la cara.

-"Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo has dormido?"- Esme le tendió un vaso de leche.

-"Bien dentro de lo que cabe"- Le contestó sinceramente.

Esme no quiso preguntarle más, ya que se daba cuenta que su hijo había dormido menos que ella. Se acercó despacio y tocó su frente para comprobar si aún tenía fiebre.

-"Ya no tienes fiebre"- Esme acarició al mejilla de Edward.

-"Lo sé"- Edward apartó al cara.-"Vas a llegar tarde"

-"Mañana si estás bien irás a clases"- Edward sintió su cuerpo temblar de nuevo y asintió.- "Hasta luego"

Esme salió por la puerta y Edward observó durante un rato la madera de ésta. Si su vida era un infierno, ahora sería doble infierno si su Bella.

….

Bella despertó al lado de su madre. Durante toda la noche había tenido sueños donde podía ver a Edward arrinconado en alguna parte y las arpías aprovechándose de él. Respiró pesadamente y observó todo aquello que la rodeaba. Su corazón se agitó al recordar donde estaba y por qué. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó despacio hasta la cama de su madre que yacía inconsciente y sedada.

-Mamá.- Bella cogió su mano y la besó.- Se que tal vez no me escuches, pero tengo algo importante que contarte.- Bella lloró contra el cuerpo inerte de su madre.- En Forks conocí al hijo de Carlisle, el amigo de papá.

Bella levantó la cabeza un instante y observó la tez pálida del rostro de su madre. No entendía porque la vida podía ser tan dura a veces.

-Me he enamorado de Edward. Sé que es siete años menor que yo, pero este año cumple la mayoría de Edward y podremos estar juntos. Lo amo.- Bella apretó al mano de su madre.- No puedo vivir sin él. En poco tiempo a ocupado mi corazón.

Empezó a sentirse mejor al soltar aquello en voz alta. Bella sabía de sobra que si su madre estuviera despierta, la apoyaría. De una forma u otra, pero Reneé apoyaría a su hija en el amor.

-Lo malo mamá, es que lo están chantajeando. Hay unas alumnas que se aprovechan de él sexualmente. Edward es sordo mudo.- Bella lloró contar su madre al recordar lo que había en la carpeta y el pen.- Quiero ayudarle, lo amo.

Bella esperó inútilmente una respuesta. Sentía que tal vez al habérselo dicho se sintiera mejor, pero no era así. Los días pasaban realmente lentos para Bella y cada noche lloraba por su madre y por Edward. Necesitaba estar al lado de su madre dándole su apoyo, pero en su fuero interno, se gritaba a ella misma que debía estar al lado de Edward.

Cada noche, antes de dormirse al lado de su madre Bella rezaba. Rezaba por un corazón nuevo para la mujer que yacía sin fuerzas en aquella cama y rezaba porque Edward fuera duro y valiente y aguantara todo ese tiempo sin ella.

…

Edward se sentía demasiado nervioso. Después de dos semanas volvía a la universidad y tendría que estar cara a cara con ellas. Mientras el coche de su madre avanzaba, el sentía que su vida se hacía más pequeña. Miró a Esme cuando esta aparcó en la universidad y trató de sonreírle, pero su sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos. Edward salió del coche y con el corazón latiendo furioso en su pecho, se dirigió a la clase.

Al entrar en clase, sus ojos se cruzaron con la sonrisa de Tanya. Un escalofrío se apodero de su columna vertebral y suspiró al entender que ella ya le estaba buscando. Nada más sentarse en la silla que le correspondía, ella se acercó a Edward con una hoja entre sus dedos. Las manos de Edward temblaron mientras veía a Tanya acercarse poco a poco. Tanya le tendió la nota y se sentó en su sitio de nuevo. Edward abrió el papel y lo leyó atentamente.

"Sabemos que ya no está Bella. Ahora eres completamente nuestro. Espero verte a la salida en el vestuario. Hoy estaremos las tres para ti…si no, ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas."

Edward guardó la nota en su mochila y respiró tratando de relajarse. Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos y se los restregó con disimulo mientras la profesora entraba en clase. Edward se sintió perdido nuevamente tratando de saber que era lo que la profesora estaba diciendo.

Al acabar la clase Jessica se acercó a Edward y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le acarició la nuca. Él tembló de asco ante aquel contacto y trató de no mirarla a la cara. Mientras no estuviera Bella a su lado, aquello iba a ser un verdadero infierno para él.

Al acabar las clases, trató de escaparse hacía el coche de su madre antes de que ellas lo vieran. Aquello no le sirvió de nada, puesto que Tanya ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta de clase para llevarlo hacía el vestuario. Edward tragó en seco y trató de no pensar en nada. Jessica lo acorraló en el vestuario y le sonrió malévolamente. Edward se dio cuenta que Lauren no había aparecido y Tanya se había marchado.

"Hoy eres mío"- Escribió Jessica en el espejo.

Edward tembló y admitió para sí mismo que tenía un miedo atroz. Jessica caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y tiró su mochila al suelo. Sin escribirle nada más, ella se lanzó contra los labios de Edward. Él intentó apartarse, pero ella lo agarró fuertemente por su camiseta.

Las manos de Jessica se colaron dentro de sus ropas y Edward tembló ante su helado tacto. Aquello no acabaría jamás. Jessica bajó sus pantalones y colocándose contra la pared lo obligó a acercarse a ella. La mano de la muchacha insistía con caricias bruscas contra su pecho.

Edward cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse una vez más a bella entre sus brazos. Sabía de sobra que si no cumplía con las exigencias de ellas, sería descubierto ante toda la universidad. Ellas se lo habían recordado nada más había pisado la clase esa mañana.

Jessica acercó su boca hasta los labios de Edward y él sintió nauseas. Necesitaba el contacto cálido de Bella contra sus labios. Edward jadeó al intentar no llorar y eso fortaleció a Jessica haciéndola creer que jadeaba por ella. Ella tiró de los pantalones de Edward hasta dejarlo desnudo y una vez más lo obligó a tomarla en los vestuarios.

Los siguientes meses pasaron lentos para Edward. Cada día una de ellas se ocupaba de recordarle porque estaba pasando aquello. No había día donde no tuviera que tocar un de sus cuerpos y hacerles suyas.

En la oscuridad e su cuarto Edward lloraba desconsoladamente cada noche al recibir mensajes de Bella en su móvil. Bella le contaba cómo iba su madre y que al fin habían conseguido un corazón. Aun que aún tardaría en volver un poco más debido a la rehabilitación que debía hacer su madre.

Edward despertó sudado en la noche. Si su garganta emitiera buenos sonidos, abría despertado a toda la casa. Las pesadillas con las tres mujeres de la universidad, se apoderaban de su mente día y noche. Durante cinco meses, su cuerpo había extrañado el de Bella y su mente había tratado de olvidarla.

…

Bella despertó al lado de su madre en casa. Al fin habían conseguido un corazón para ella y se lo habían trasplantado. Bella rezaba cada día al despertar por Edward y cada noche al acostarse por su madre. Después de cinco largos meses, necesitaba realmente ver a Edward. Él nunca le contestaba a los mensajes cuando ella le preguntaba pro las arpías. Edward le aseguraba que aquello había sido trasladado al olvido.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward. Al fin cumpliría la mayoría de Edward legal para salir con ella. Bella sabía que no podía acercarse a él, ya que su padre Charlie se encargó de comunicarle que lo habían descubierto todo y que no quería que volviera a Forks ¿Cómo le decía aquellas palabras a Edward?

Bella se sentía cansada. Necesitaba realmente estar al lado de Edward. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas al recordarle. Miró el cielo y cantó el cumpleaños feliz sabiendo que él también la echaba de menos. Bella encendió su móvil y leyó los mensajes de Edward una y otra vez llorando contra la cama.

"Te echo de menos. Te amo"

"Necesito que estés aquí. Mi vida no es vida sin ti"

"El aire que respiro me ahoga, porque no huele a ti"

"Mis sueños cada vez son más oscuros, porque no está la luz de tu cuerpo para guiarme en ellos"

"Te amo, vuelve pronto"

"No me importa lo que digan mis padres, mañana cumplo la mayoría de edad y ya no eres mi profesora"

"Necesito acariciarte"

Bella leyó cada uno un par de veces y sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían. No podía volver a Forks. Charlie no la quería allí y Reneé aún necesitaba de su ayuda. Bella escribió un mensaje en su móvil y se lo envió a Edward. No podía evitar mirar las fotos de Edward y ella juntos. Necesitaba estar a su lado y ser feliz.

Bella bajó al comedor y observó a Reneé sentada en el sofá. Su rostro estaba pálido todavía y su respiración era algo errática. Trató de serenarse y atenderla como ella se merecía. Se acercó despacio y depositó un beso en su frente.

-¿Tienes hambre mamá?- Le preguntó ella tratando de ocultar su voz ronca por los lloros.- Si quieres te preparo un vaso de leche.

-Bella.- Reneé alzó su mano y tocó la mejilla de su hija.- Dime lo que te angustia desde que llegaste. Sé que ese dolor no es por mí.

-No es nada mamá.- bella no quería contarle a ella también y que se enfadara.

-Si lo es.- Reneé la miró a los ojos.- se que te ocurre algo y eso te está matando.

-Mamá.- Bella lloró contar su hombro.- Lo siento, no quiero preocuparte, de verdad, esto pasará.

-Bella, eres mi niña.- Reneé la apartó de su cuerpo con dificultad.- Charlie llamó hoy para preguntar como estaba. Le conté que tú no te alejas de mi lado y él dijo algo de redimir tus pecados.

-Lo siento mamá.- Bella agarró la mano de su madre y la besó.- Charlie no me deja volver a Forks.

-Lo sé.- Su madre la miró con lastima.- Se que allí tú te enamoraste. Lo vi en tus ojos día tras días después de mi operación.

-Mamá, es el hijo de Carlisle Cullen.- Bella cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando otra regañina.

-Me da igual que él sea más pequeño que tú. Lo que me importa es si es amor.- Reneé acarició el pelo de su hija.- Si es así, ve por él y lucha.

-No te voy a dejar sola.- Bella sintió como una pequeña esperanza nacía en su interior. Su madre la apoyaba.- Hablaré con él en septiembre cuando vuelva.

-Eso es hija mía. No te rindas y reclama lo que el amor une. – Reneé besó a su hija sonrió.

El verano pasó demasiado lento para bella. Con lo que ella no contaba era con una recaída de Reneé que no la permitió volver en septiembre como le había prometido a Edward.

…

El día de su cumpleaños Edward sintió que le faltaba lo más importante en su vida para ser feliz. Ahora que era mayor de edad completamente, su bella no iba a estar allí. Tras múltiples charlas con Esme, se dio cuenta que Bella no volvería pronto. Tal vez nunca volviera. Los meses de verano, Edward, se los pasó en casa encerrado sin salir a ninguna parte. No deseaba toparse con ninguna de las chicas y tampoco deseaba salir a ningún sitio sin su Bella. Septiembre llegó y Bella no apareció.


	17. Un nuevo curso sin ti

**Capitulo dieciséis. Un nuevo curso sin ti. **

El dolor se apodera de nosotros si se lo permitimos, solo hay que ser fuertes. 

Edward se sentía nervioso. Su madre le había comunicado un rato antes que deseaba hablar con él en el despacho de su padre. Podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban. Desde que tuvieron la discusión hacía casi nueve meses, no había entrado a aquel despacho. Las conversaciones con Carlisle no existían y con su madre solo se decía lo justo.

Abrió la puerta despacio y miró a los ojos a su madre. Caminó despacio hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla vacía enfrente de ella. Pudo observar que en sus manos traía muchos papeles. Edward la miró confundido ya que pensaba que volvería a preguntarle sobre su relación con Bella. Su madre soltó los papeles sobre la mesa y lo encaró para hablar.

-"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos sería mente sobre todo"- Dijo ella mirándolo sería.

-"Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir"- Le reprochó él.

-"Ahora eres mayor de edad completamente y puedes hacer lo que quieras"- Le recordó su madre.-"Aún así, vives bajo nuestro techo y somos nosotros los que te mantenemos".

-"Yo no he dicho nada".- Edward no entendía porque decía aquello su madre.

-"No pude evitar leer de nuevo tus mensajes del móvil"- Edward abrió la boca de par en par.-"No hagas eso, solo me preocupo por mi hijo…"

-"Por tu hijo sordo mudo que no vale para nada".- Le dijo él repitiendo las últimas palabras que dijo Carlisle estando cabreado con él.

-"No digas eso".- Le riñó Esme.- "Sabes que no se refería a eso"

-"Se a lo que se refería".- Edward la miró a los ojos y decidió que era hora de hablar por fin.-"Sé que él solo quiere protegerme, pero ya tengo veintiún años y amo a esa mujer aun que sea mayor que yo siete años. Me da igual que en seis días ella cumpla veintiocho"

-"Edward, ella era tu profesora".- Esme lo miró con tristeza.- "Entiende que ella no puede serlo más"

-"Tampoco lo espero".- Dijo él sinceramente.- "Se que no lo permitirías. La ética profesional siempre está por delante para ti. Solo quiero que esto pase rápido y olvidarme de todo"

-"Edward".- Esme se levantó del asiento.

-"Déjame decirte las cosas y luego júzgame de nuevo".- Edward miró a su madre derrotado.-"Fui yo el que me acerqué a ella y la lié. No puedo explicártelo, simplemente pasó. Ella estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba y me enamoré perdidamente de ella...- Esme negó con la cabeza.

-"Esas son palabras mayores, hijo".- Esme lo miró con tristeza.

-"No espero nada más de nadie. Solo terminaré la universidad este año que me queda y me pondré a trabajar en el centro de niños con problemas. Si ella no puede volver, la buscaré cuando sea autosuficiente. No espero que ninguno de los dos estéis a mi lado, ya que os he decepcionado, ni tampoco espero nada por parte de Charlie.- Edward miró a su madre levantando su rostro con orgullo.

-"Esto no es una pelea de ver quién puede más".- Le comentó Esme con tristeza.-"Solo que no son las cosas como tú las ves".- Esme se levantó y caminó hasta su hijo.

-"Yo veo mi vida".- Le dijo él levantándose de su asiento.-"¿Y tú que ves?

-"Yo veo que vas a arruinar tu vida por ella".- Esme trató de cogerle la mano pero él al apartó rápidamente.-"Veo que estas deprimido día y noche. Que has perdido peso y que tus ojos están tristes. Desde que ella llegó has cambiado por completo y te has dejado arrastrar a un mundo donde solamente tu sufres".- Esme empezó a llorar.

-"No la culpes a ella".- Edward se dirigió a la puerta.-"Tú no sabes nada"

Edward salió del despacho azotando la puerta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Llevaba meses castigado por Carlisle. Le quitó sus tarjetas de crédito y el ordenador. Le obligó a hacer los trabajos en el portátil de su madre sin internet. Estuvo apunto de quitarle el móvil pero él se negó rotundamente ganándose un golpe en la cara de su padre. Desde ese día las únicas palabras que cruzaba con él eran buenos días y buenas noches cuando estaba en casa.

Edward se recostó en la cama y cogió su móvil entre sus dedos. Abrió el menú y entró en mensajes. Debía escribiré un mensaje a su Bella. Necesitaba encontrarse mejor con alguna loca respuesta de su novia. Adoraba decir novia. Edward se lo había preguntado pro mensaje antes de su cumpleaños y ella le respondió con muchos si en el mensaje.

Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado y respirar tu dulce aroma. Me gustaría estar a tu lado y acariciar tu dulce piel. Me gustaría estar a tu lado y besar tus labios. Me gustaría estar a tu lado y saber que estoy vivo. Te amo. Edward

Bella no tardó en contestarle y aquello le quitó por completo el enfado con su madre.

Me gustaría estar a tu lado para que me tocaras como dices y probar la miel de tus labios. Mantengo la esperanza de poder hacerlo pronto porque te amo más que a mi vida. Te amo. Bella.

Edward apretó el móvil contra su pecho y se recostó sobre la cama para llorar un día más por su ausencia. Deseó poder escapar y correr a su lado como un niño. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta su madre estaba en su puerta con una bandeja de comida.

-"No tengo hambre".- Edward se incorporó en la cama y la miró con el ceño fruncido.-"Puedes llevártelo"

-"Necesitas comer".- Le dijo Esme después de dejar la bandeja en el escritorio de su hijo.- "Solo quiero comprenderte"

-"No tienes nada que comprender. Solo déjame".- Edward se sentía fuera de lugar, como si aquella casa ya no fuera la suya.

-"Antes de que llegara ella, nunca me hablabas de esa forma".- Le reprochó ella.- "Yo solo veo que ya no eres mi hijo"

-"Solo ves lo que quieres ver".- Edward se levantó y abrió la puerta.-"Por favor vete, déjame solo".- Esme salió del cuarto llorando.

Edward se sintió basura. No podía decirle la verdad. Eso la defraudaría más todavía. Edward no podía explicarle que Bella lo había ayudado contra las chicas que lo habían arruinado. Si Esme se enteraba de todo, las denunciaría y toda la universidad se enteraría de su cobardía y sus humillaciones. No podía permitirlo, solo le quedaba un año allí y aguantaría.

…

Bella observaba el tiempo pasar la ventana del hospital donde estaba internada Reneé de nuevo. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que recibí aun mensaje de Edward. Sabía por el infierno que estaba pasando después de aquella llamada de Charlie. Bella tembló el recordar la voz de su padre retumbar en su cabeza.

Flash back.

Tan solo hacía un día que estaba en casa de su madre y ya le echaba de menos. Deseaba que todo pasara pronto para volver entre sus brazos. Mientras recogía unas prendas para volver al hospital, escuchó su móvil sonar y bajó las escaleras corriendo junto a su maleta. Bella descolgó al ver que era su padre.

-Dime papá.- Su voz salió ahogada debido a la carrera.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Preguntó Charlie con tono serio.

-Estaba recogiendo ropa en casa de Reneé para ir al hospital con ella.- Bella abrió la puerta de casa y se dirigió a su coche.

-Está bien, no quiero decirte esto mientras estas con Reneé. – El tonó de la voz de su padre la asustó.

-Estoy en mi coche ¿Pasa algo?- Bella tragó saliva.

-Bella, hablé con Carlisle y con Edward.- Cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir tras el teléfono como su padre se irritaba más todavía. – Me has decepcionado.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Ella solo rezaba para que su padre no se hubiese enterado de su relación con un menor.

-Si sabes de qué te hablo.- Charlie chasqueó su lengua.- ¡¿En qué mierda estas pensando cuando te lo follaste?

Bella sintió como su corazón se hacía pequeño en su pecho y las lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse por sus mejillas.

-Papá.- Bella trató de sonar serena.- No sabes lo que ha pasado entre él y yo.

-¿Cómo eres tan perra?- Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón se detuvo.- Confié en ti. Dejé en tus manos al hijo de mi mejor amigo y me lo pagas destrozándole la vida.

-Las cosas no son así.- Le dijo ella sin ocultar su llanto.- Los dos nos enamoramos.

-¿Os enamorasteis? No seas tan…- Charlie resopló tras el teléfono. Si lo tuviera delante, su cara estaría cambiando de color por la rabia.- Él es un niño. No es normal, tiene un problema y tú te has aprovechado de él.

- ¡Las cosas no son así!- Le gritó ella. -No es un niño y su problema no es un problema- Bella trató de respirar.

-Él está castigado por tu culpa. Me has decepcionado y no quiero verte por aquí de nuevo. Si vuelves, te arrestaré por abusos a un menor.- Tras aquellas palabras Charlie colgó.

Fin del Flash back.

Bella se secó las lágrimas que habían caído de nuevo por sus mejillas al recordar las palabras de su padre. Aún así no se había rendido y contestaba cada mensaje que Edward le enviaba. Ella sabía porque la actitud de Edward. Apretó la carpeta contra su pecho y le entraron ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Edward estaba así porque abusaban de él sus compañeras de clase y no ella. Ella era al que lo mantenía con los pies sobre la faz de la tierra.

Bella tembló al pensar que pronto comenzaría la universidad y estaría a merced de las arpías. Solo deseo que la nueva profesora o profesor estuvieran siempre a su lado como hacía ella. Un dolor se apoderó de su pecho y sintió celos horribles. Deseaba que no fuera una profesora la que estuviera al lado de su dios griego.

Bella trató de clamarse y respiró hondo. Aquello pasaría pronto. En cuanto Reneé estuviese curada. Ella viajaría a Forks y nadie podría hacer nada, ya que Edward ya era mayor de edad. Los días pasaban demasiado lentos para ella. El día de su cumpleaños recibió un gran paquete de Phil y otro de su Edward. Al abrirlo se encontró con un álbum de fotos de ellos dos decorado por él mismo y con frases explicándole lo que sentía en cada momento de cada foto. Bella lloró contra la cama y miró al gatito que Edward le había regalado las navidades anteriores.

Bella estiró sus brazos y llamó a Masen. Amaba ese gato. Bella trató de dormir las cuatro horas que Phil estaría en el hospital con su madre, pero solo pudo evocar la cara de Edward y soñar estar a su lado una y otra vez.

Los días pasaron como agua cuando Phil se fue. A finales de septiembre consiguieron otra donante más compatible con su madre y Reneé volvió a entrar en quirófano. Después de la operación todo fue para arriba. Reneé cada día se encontraba mejor y su cuerpo no rechazaba el corazón nuevo. El médico aseguró a Bella que esta vez no rechazaría el corazón, que lo único que podía hacer ahora era ayudarla a sentirse mejor y recuperarse de su operación.

Cada noche, tras ayudar a su madre a acostarse, Bella, se encerraba en su cuarto con su gatito Masen y se mensajeaba con Edward contándole las nuevas noticias del día. Ella a kilómetros de distancia, sentía que él no estaba bien. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo y que ellas estaban acechándole. Cada noche al apagar la luz, rezaba porque Phil volviera y poder marchar a por su Edward.

Bella cerró los ojos una noche más y solo deseó que diciembre pasara rápido. Si todo iba bien en dos meses podría estar al lado de su Edward. Amaría febrero y el día de los enamorados si al fin conseguía ese día reencontrarse con Edward. Por ahora solo pensaría en las navidades y el regalo que iba a mandarle a Edward.

…

El tiempo parecía detenerse para Edward. Después de enviarle el álbum de fotos como regalo a Bella, se había dado cuenta que cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba más al día en que volvería a la universidad. Cada noche le escribía un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que se encontraba bien y que Carlisle y Esme no estaban enfadados con él. Odiaba mentirle, peor prefería decirle esas pequeñas mentiras piadosas, que decirle que sus padres lo ignoraban y que creían que era un niñato enamorado por primera vez.

Edward sintió alegría por primera vez en meses cuando se enteró que Reneé no rechazaba el corazón. Edward tachaba las semanas en el calendario y contaba los días y las horas para estar con ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba acostándose en la cama rezando por su reencuentro con las arpías.

Esa mañana se levantó con las piernas flojas. No deseaba ir a clases, sin embargo no podía ser un cobarde. Bajó a desayunar después de una larga y tendida ducha y miró a Esme cuando le tendió el vaso de leche.

-"Hoy conocerás a tu profesor de apoyo nuevo"- Le dijo ella tratando de parecer indiferente.

Edward no contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se timó la leche de golpe. Salió fuera de la casa y la esperó dentro del coche. Durante el trayecto Esme ni lo miró. Edward prefería aquello. Contra más alejada estuviera de él, menos se enteraría de la verdad.

A Edward no le dio tiempo de entrar en la clase. Una mano lo agarró por su hombro y lo giró. Sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos color miel y el joven le sonrió.

-"Soy Russel, tu nuevo profesor de apoyo"- El profesor le tendió la mano y esperó.

Edward se le estrechó sin ganas y se presentó.

-"Soy Edward".

Sin esperar nada más, entró en la clase y se cruzó con sus tres pesadillas. Las tres al verlo sonrieron maliciosamente y lo saludaron con la mano. Edward tembló al verlas y se sentó a esperar su nueva sentencia.

Las amenazas cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Incluso llegaron a poner fotos de él desnudo una vez en el gimnasio. Edward al verlas se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. La clase estaba a punto de entrar y solo tenía un minuto para descolgarlas. Cuando las tres entraron al gimnasio pudieron ver a Edward metiendo las fotos en su mochila con prisa.

Jessica se acercó a Edward y le tendió una nota donde ponía claramente que las tenía abandonadas. Las tres no querían dejarle, ya que eso las divertía demasiado. Tanya les había contado a las chicas que su madre quería tirárselo a toda costa después de escucharlas hablar de lo bien que él la metía. Así que luchaban cada día para tenerlo ellas y ganar a Irina en sus intentos de seducción.

Muchos de los días, Edward, tenía que enfrentarse con las tres en el vestuario. Aquello ya lo tenía agotado. Las fotos de él desnudo acostándose con una Lauren irreconocible para los ojos de los demás estudiantes, habían llegado incluso a estar en la sala de teatro de su madre. Ese día creyó que su mundo se acabaría. Si ahora Esme y Carlisle se enteraban que se acostaba con ellas tres, dejaría de ser un Cullen debido a la vergüenza.

Cada noche lloraba contra su almohada pidiendo que el tiempo pasara rápido y se reencontrara con su Bella. Que las horas desaparecieran y los días se esfumaran para acabar la universidad y perder de vista a las arpías.

Edward sentía un poco de felicidad cuando recibía los mensajes de Bella diciéndole los progresos de Reneé. Sin embargo cada mañana al despertar, su mundo volvía a desmoronarse al pisar la universidad. Después de dos meses y medio de luchas constantes contra ellas, se sentía agotado. La navidad estaba cerca y solo deseaba coger las vacaciones y encerrarse en su cuarto durante medio mes.

…

En la universidad Esme había montado una compañía de teatro para recaudar fondos para los niños pobres. Tan solo faltaban dos días para su estreno y se sentía nerviosa. Cada día veía como su hijo seguía consumiéndose y aquello le avisaba que ya no era por Isabella Swan.

Esme trataba de seguir a su hijo de clase en clase para ver lo que hacía, pero nunca obtenía respuesta. Creía que se estaba volviendo loca y se estaba obsesionando. Lo que nunca imaginó fue encontrarse con aquella situación dos días antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Tal vez se odiaría para siempre a si misma por no haber pensado más en su hijo. Ni las horas de lágrimas derramadas, compensarían nunca lo que allí vio.


	18. Navidades bañadas

**Capitulo diecisiete. Navidades bañadas. **

Nunca juzgues lo que tus ojos no ven, si no, juzga lo demostrable.

Edward caminaba por los pasillos con un nudo en su estomago. Durante el día le había parecido ver a su madre en más de una ocasión muy cerca de él. Aquello no estaba bien, ella podría enterarse de muchas cosas y eso no lo beneficiaría en nada. Una nausea se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando vio a las muchachas acercarse a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No pudo evitar temblar ante semejante espectáculo. Las tres parecían satisfechas y sus ojos brillaban como si hubiesen encontrado lo que más querían. Edward intentó apartarse de su camino retirándose hacía la pared, pero Jessica fue más rápida y lo atrapó por el borde de la camiseta.

Edward pestañeó fuertemente como si con ello fueran a desaparecer, pero al fijar su vista su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Esta vez no tenía solo a las tres arpías a su alrededor, esta vez tenía también a Irina.

Las cuatro mujeres lo empujaron contra la puerta del vestuario bruscamente. Edward sintió como las piernas le fallaban y sus manos empezaban a temblar compulsivamente. No podía escuchar nada a su alrededor, pero podía ver como ellas hablaban entre sí, incluso se golpeaban unas a las otras. Aquello lo puso más nervioso todavía si eso era posible a esas alturas.

Tanya coló sus manos bajo su camiseta y tocó deliberadamente su abdomen riendo. Lauren se tiró a su cuello a besarlo desesperadamente. En ese instante Irina lo empujó dentro de los vestuarios y estiró su mano hacía sus vaqueros. Edward tembló al sentir los dedos de Irina cogiendo su miembro como podía tras la tela dura.

Un sonido salió de su garganta perdiéndose en el vacío. Ninguna de las cuatro sentía remordimiento alguno al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Edward. Jessica estiró de su camiseta rompiéndola y dejándole el pecho al aire. Él trató de taparse en vano. Su cuerpo entero sudaba del pánico.

Lauren acercó su rostro al de Edward y besó sus labios forzándolo a abrir la boca. En ese momento Irina tiró de sus pantalones arrancándole el botón de los vaqueros. Edward le dio un pequeño empujón que no sirvió de nada ante las cuatro mujeres.

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y sus ojos empezaban a hincharse, pero eso a ella son les importó. Las cuatro empezaron a discutir por él y a empujarse mutuamente. Irina aprovechó el momento de griterío para meter la mano en la ropa interior de Edward y tocó su longitud. Él trataba de relajarse y no pensar en nada, al fin y al cabo lo tenían atrapado y lo obligarían una vez más a lo que ellas quisieran.

Tanya se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su madre y le estiró del pelo haciéndola retroceder. Con un gritó reclamó que era suyo ya que era ella la que lo había desvirgado. Lauren aprovechó para tirar de los pantalones de Edward y dejarlo tan solo con la ropa interior.

Edward se sintió demasiado vulnerable. Necesitaba que aquello parar de una vez. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y su garganta escocía de los sollozos que salían de su pecho. Lauren se acercó de nuevo cuando se soltó de Jessica y se sentó encima de Edward atrapándolo bajo su peso. Irina se cabreó con ellas por no dejarle esta oportunidad para ella solita.

Los gritos aumentaron de tono y aquello se les estaba saliendo de las manos. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Lauren, Tanya e Irina casi desnudas. Jessica se metió en un cubículo del baño y se agachó tratando de no ser vista.

Edward trató de tapar su cuerpo casi desnudo. En ese instante se dio cuenta de los múltiples arañazos sangrentes en su pecho, cuello y cara. Esme gritó al ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo de esa forma y no tardaron de acudir dos profesores a comprobar lo que allí sucedía.

Irina cogió su blusa y se la colocó intentando salir deprisa del vestuario. Al llegar a la puerta el director entró por ella cerrándole el paso. En una esquina estaba Tanya y Lauren ya vestidas temblando por la pillada que les acababan de hacer. Las dos peleaban en voz en grito para sacar de quien era la culpa de que las hubiesen pillado allí.

Irina retrocedió unos pasos y se dio cuenta que faltaba Jessica. En un impulso de venganza empezó a abrir todas las puertas de los baños para encontrarla. El director observó a Esme sentada en el suelo con su hijo entre sus brazos desnudo y sangrando. El hombre tragó saliva pesadamente y mandó a llamar a la policía. Aquello había ido muy lejos dentro de su universidad.

Esme abrazó a Edward fuertemente y se maldijo a sí misma un millón de veces por no haber visto aquello antes. Trató de tranquilizar a un desesperado Edward sin conseguirlo. Él estaba aferrado fuertemente contra el pecho de su madre y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Las lágrimas de su hijo pronto empaparon su blusa y ella lloró con él ante aquella salvaje escena.

La policía no tardó en llegar llevándose así a las cuatro mujeres. Irina no dejaba de decir que era culpa de Edward por ser como era. Tanya le pedía a su madre que se callara y Lauren y Jessica se dieron cuenta en ese momento de todo lo que perdían por haber seguido el juego de seducción de su amiga del alma Tanya.

El policía se acercó a Edward tratando de que se calamara. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y con ella llegó Charlie al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Al entrar por la puerta Esme se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Un médico se acercó a Edward y empezó a revisar sus heridas. Charlie salió con Esme del vestuario para tratar de calmarla. Los alumnos de la universidad empezaban a juntarse en la puerta y aquello cabreó a Charlie. Pidió ayuda a sus compañeros para que rodearan aquella zona con cordón policial.

Edward fue trasladado en ambulancia al hospital junto a su padre Carlisle. Mientras lo sacaban de la universidad iba rezando para que su padre no se enfadara más con él si eso era posible. Pudo sentir como el enfermero limpiaba las heridas de los arañazos con suero y como le pinchaba un tranquilizante para que se relajara. Al alzar la vista observó a su madre con la cara blanca y lágrimas bañando su rostro.

Ahora todo había salido a la luz y debía contar los abusos cometidos contra él durante un año. En ese instante se acordó del pen y las fotografías que tenía Bella en su poder. Edward apoyó su cabeza en la camilla y cerrando los ojos esperó a que eso acabara pronto.

Al llegar al hospital pudo ver el rostro de su padre nada más entrar. Su cara también demostraba demasiada preocupación. Pudo ver como su padre se giró de golpe y se encaró con el director de la universidad. El hombre había acudido al hospital para verificar que Edward estaba bien.

Lo adentraron en una sala y allí le terminaron de curar dándole unos cuantos puntos de sutura en el pecho y en la cara. Edward intentaba relajarse y no pensar en que cuatro mujeres casi lo violan dentro de los vestuarios. El policía entró a la sala donde se encontraba y Edward lo miró confuso cuando se dio cuenta que el policía trataba de hablar con él.

Carlisle entró y Edward pudo ver una medio sonrisa en los labios de su padre. Carlisle apoyó su mano en el hombro del policía y le comunicó que él era sordomudo. Mientras el policía hablaba con Carlisle, su padre le traducía en signos las preguntas. Edward no quería hablar en ese instante, lo único que deseaba es que bella estuviera allí a su lado y lo tranquilizaba como solo ella sabía hacer. Una vez el policía se marchó, Edward consiguió dormir un rato.

…

Esme no podía tranquilizarse. No entendí aporque no había visto aquellos abusos antes. Por un instante pensó en el pasado y en como ella misma había llamado a Bella para que la ayudara con la actitud de su hijo ¿Y si surgió el amor entre ellos por eso?

Se sentó al lado de la cama de su hijo y suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez su hijo estaba de esa forma extraña porque ellas ya lo molestaban antes de que llegara Bella. La duda invadió la mente de Esme y decidió llamar a Bella para preguntarle directamente.

Esme salió de la habitación de su hijo y tras cerrar la puerta sacó su móvil. Marcó el número de Bella y esperó a que ella lo descolgara.

…

Bella estaba sentada junto a Reneé un día más. Su madre ya había sido dada de alta en el hospital y su mejoría era muy evidente. Phil llegaría para las vacaciones de navidad y eso le daría un poco de libertada a Bella. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, sentía una presión en su pecho que le causaba dolor. Una parte en su interior gritaba por Edward. Ella sabía que las cosas no iban bien.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bella se levantó corriendo del sofá donde estaba viendo una película con su madre y cogió el móvil. Cando vio el número de Esme el corazón voló hasta su garganta dejándola parada. Al fin pudo contestar el teléfono a la segunda llamada de Esme. Al descolgar su voz salió ahogada, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Esme o si le iba a gritar.

-¿Esme?- Bella esperó.

-Bella, ha pasado algo.- La voz de Esme sonó rota.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Verás, en la universidad hemos descubierto a tres compañeras de Edward y a una profesora intentando abu…- La voz de Esme se perdió.

-Esme.- Bella se giró hacía le sofá donde estaba su madre.- Irina, Jessica, Lauren y Tanya han tocado a Edward. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Lo sabías?- Sonó molesta tras el teléfono.

-Lo supe el día que vine a Phoenix.- Bella trago saliva y contuvo sus lágrimas.- No sabía cómo afrontarlo, las cosas se torcieron y él me dijo que lo olvidara que ya no lo acosaban.

-Pues hoy ocurrió.- Esme sonó más tranquila.- Bella, te necesitamos aquí.

Tras esas palabras colgó dejando a Bella sin aire. Ella llamó a Phil y tras comunicarle que volví a Forks, se despidió de Reneé.

-Mamá, me he de ir a Forks.- Bella cogió la mano de su madre.- Tu ya estás bien, ya no hay rechazo y la vecina vendrá a cuidarte hasta mañana que vuelva Phil.

-Ve.- Le dijo Reneé con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Lucha por él, Bella.

Ella se levantó del sofá y subió a hacer su maleta. Mientras guardaba sus cosas reservó un billete de avión y sonrió tristemente. Al fin vería de nuevo a Edward, pero no como deseaba.


	19. Las cosas no son lo que aparentan

**Capitulo dieciocho. Las cosas no son lo que aparentan.**

Tener valor cuando se requiere, es tener fe en ti mismo.

Edward se giró agitado en la cama. Tres horas más tarde le habían dado el alta y sabía que ellas ya no podrían hacerle daño, sin embargo las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Un pequeño fogonazo de luz le hizo entender que estaban fuera de su cuarto. Edward se levantó de la cama como pudo y se sentó no dejando ver cuán cansado estaba.

Carlisle abrió la puerta despacio y dejó ver su cabello rubio mientras parecía una sonrisa en su rostro. Edward bufó ante aquella visión y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Estaba dañado, realmente dañado y que Carlisle se comportara como un pesado entrando cada diez minutos no lo ayudaba en nada.

Edward suspiró y pensó en su Bella. Su pequeño Ángel que lo ayudó en momentos difíciles. Carlisle caminó sin la sonrisa en sus labios y al llegar a la cama se sentó limpiando la lágrima en la mejilla de su hijo. Agachó su vista a las sábanas y negó con la cabeza.

Carlisle levantó la cara de su hijo apoyando sus dedos en su mentón y le mi4ró intensamente. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, apretó las manos de su hijo y volvió a sonreírle. Se acercó despacio y lo estrechó entre sus brazos transmitiéndole seguridad, pero sobre todo pidiéndole perdón.

Se separó despacio al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Edward y lo miró intensamente de nuevo. Pudo comprobar que las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los hermosos ojos verdes de su hijo y el corazón se le estrujó y rompió de tal forma que tal vez si no fuera sordo, Edward se habría dado cuenta en el instante en que se le había roto.

Carlisle alzó sus manos y le pidió perdón con todo el dolor de su alma. Necesitaba ser perdonado por su hijo. Sentía que había sido un mal padre al saber la verdad de los labios de Bella. Al llegar a Forks, ella había corrido a la casa de los Cullen y antes de subir le habían pedido las explicaciones pertinentes y necesarias.

Edward negó con la cabeza y miró a su padre. Le contó todo lo sucedido armándose de valor y cuál fue el papel que jugó Bella en su vida y en la posición que estaba ahora. No tuvo miedo al confesarle que la amaba y la echaba mucho de menos. Edward le aclaró a su padre que las cosas pasan y no tenía nada que perdonarle, al fin y al cabo el que había estado ocultando cosas había sido él. Esme entró por la puerta y se abrazó a su hijo llorando. Ella también necesitaba ser perdonada.

-"hijo mío".- Esme lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.-"No tenías que haberte callado nada por protegerme".

-"No quería que os avergonzarais de mí".- Le dijo Edward agachando la cabeza.-"Se cuanto so gusta este lugar y amáis vuestros trabajos".

-"La felicidad de mi hijo está por delante de lo demás".- Esme lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- "Nosotros nos enfadamos con Bella, porque pensábamos que era ella la causante de tu tristeza y desesperación."

-"Bella era un punto de luz en mi oscuridad".- Dijo Edward mirando la fotografía que tenía de ella en su escritorio.-"Siempre lo será"

-"Solo queremos aclararte que los dos nos equivocamos en su día con ella y contigo".- Carlisle apretó el hombro de su hijo.-"Que deberías haber contado con nosotros desde el principio"

-"Tenía vergüenza".- Admitió Edward.- "Aun que sea sordomudo, sé que esperáis de mí y eso no era lo que esperabais"

-"Nosotros no esperamos de ti que hagas lo que queremos, si no donde tú quieras llegar y lo que quieras hacer".- Le aclaró Esme.-"Los dos sentimos que te hemos fallado"

-"No me habéis fallado".- Edward miró a sus padres.- "La culpa es mía por apartaros de mi vida"

-"No debes avergonzarte por lo que ellas te hicieron".- Soltó al fin Carlisle.-"Ellas se aprovecharon de ti sin piedad y eso no es culpa tuya"

-"Tal vez tampoco hiciste lo apropiado callándotelo".- Agregó Esme.- "Pero aún así todo ha terminado"

Edward asintió con tristeza y miró a Carlisle con dolor.

-"Solo me importa ahora el daño que le causé a Bella".- Dijo al fin.

-"Tengo una cosa que mostrarte".- Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Edward miraba asombrado a su padre y cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se empañaron. Bella estaba de píe ante él más hermosa que nunca. Sus ojos chocolate estaban tristes, pero sus labios estaban alzados en una sincera sonrisa.

Edward sonrió a sus padres y ellos salieron de la habitación. Bella se acercó a la cama rápidamente y se sentó muy cerca de Edward. Él sin pensárselo, la cogió de la mano y tiró fuertemente hacía su cuerpo. Bella quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro y supo enseguida que quería besarlo y amarlo como nunca.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Edward, jadeó ante aquel perfecto sabor. La había extrañado demasiado y aquello era un dulce sueño. Bella entrelazó sus manos en el cabello de Edward y gimió ante la sensación de tenerlo de nuevo pegado a su cuerpo. Edward sintió como los puntos del cuello tiraban y gimió de dolor. Bella se separó rápidamente de él y lo observó temerosa.

-"¿Te duele mucho?"- Preguntó ella.

-"Un poco, me duelen más los del pecho".- Le indicó.-"No ha pasado nada"

-"Si ha pasado".- Ella negó duramente con la cabeza.-"Yo debía estar allí"

-"Dejar de echaros la culpa".- Arrugó la frente y bufó.-"La culpa es mía por no tener el valor de contárselo a nadie"

-"Ellas te tenían amenazado"- Le recordó Bella.-"Es normal que actuaras de esa forma"

-"Esta situación me trajo a este lugar y contigo a mi lado"- Le dijo él tratando de sonreír.

-"Eres perfecto".- Bella empezó a sonrojarse.-"Aun que todo esto no hubiese sucedido, seguramente hubiese acabado enamorada de ti igualmente"

-"Te amo".- Edward se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión, con deseo, con amor.

Los dos pasaron un buen rato en silencio en la cama tumbados. Simplemente se besaban tiernamente y se decían una y otra vez cuanto se amaban y cuanto se habían echado de menos. Bella holló dos golpes en la puerta y se levantó despacio de la cama. Edward al fin se había quedado dormido y temía que lo despertaran.

-¿Dime Esme?- Preguntó Bella al abrir la puerta.

-Charlie esta abajo.- Bella suspiró.

-No creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar.- Bella sintió nauseas.- Él me dejó claro cuál era mi lugar aquí.

-Carlisle ha hablado con él.- Esme sonrió con alegría.- Las cosas están aclaradas.

Bella asintió y cerró la puerta dejando a Edward dormido. Sus piernas temblaban mientras bajaba las escaleras. Enfrentarse a Charlie nunca había sido su fuerte y mucho menos después de lo que le dijo. Al llegar al salón, Esme le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo y se sentó al lado de Carlisle.

-Hola Isabella.- Charlie sonaba brusco.- Siéntate.

-Papa.- Bella lo miró con tristeza.- Se que no hice lo correcto y me enamoré de alguien menos de edad en su día.

-Eso ya no es problema.- Le aclaró Charlie.- Después de hablar con Carlisle y Esme, nos hemos dado cuenta que nos equivocamos con vosotros. Debimos escucharos aquel día y dejaros cometer vuestros propios errores.

-Ya soy mayorcita para eso.- Le comunicó ella.- Creo que a mi veintinueve años puedo decidir por mí misma.

-Así es.- Afirmó Carlisle.- Edward ha elegido estar contigo. A él le da absolutamente igual la diferencia de edad y a nosotros también.- Se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros.- Solo te pido que lo ames y no le hagas daño, creo que ya le han hecho suficiente esas cuatro mujeres y nosotros también.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él.- Dijo segura.

-Perdóname.- Soltó Charlie de golpe.- Me comporté como un asno y bueno…

-Puedo perdonarte.- Bella cogió la mano de su padre.- Pero no olvidar.

-El tiempo cura las heridas.- Esme se acercó a Bella y acarició su mejilla.- Ahora solo importa que te quedes al lado de mi hijo.

-Me quedaré.- Afirmó ella.- Pero necesitaré un nuevo trabajo y quiero comprarme mi propia casa donde viviré con Edward.

Carlisle sonrió al ver la seguridad de la joven y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay un centro médico de ayuda a jóvenes como Edward en Seattle.- Carlisle sacó un papel de su maletín.- Allí quiere trabajar Edward cuando acabe sus seis meses que le quedan de carrera.

-Gracias Carlisle, probaré allí.- Bella abrazó a Carlisle.

-Puede trabajar allí y bueno respecto a la casa ya veremos cómo lo hacemos.- Charlie sonrió a su hija.

-Ahora, si me lo permitís quiero estar arriba con Edward.- Bella sonrió a medias.- Lo he echado mucho de menos y le necesito.

-Él a ti.- Esme le abrazó.- Gracias.

Bella subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Edward. Solo necesitaba estar a su lado y sentir que no era un sueño. Los dos estarían juntos para siempre. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó a Edward, les esperaba un camino un poco difícil, pero juntos lo superarían.


	20. La felicidad es una palabra hermosa

**B****ueno chicas. Gracias a todas las que seguisteis esta historia y comentanteis. Llegamos al final de esta historia. Nos vemos en el epilogo GRACIAS.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo diecinueve. La felicidad es una palabra hermosa.**

Cuando consigues tu meta solo queda dicha.

Edward se sentía bien. Estaba recostado en la cama recuperándose de sus heridas con el cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño, pero cuando la sintió moverse, las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Ella estaba allí y al fin estaban juntos.

Edward vio la luz de su cuarto encenderse y un nudo se formó en su estómago. No había hablado con su familia desde que ella había aparecido en casa. La melena de Esme apareció por la puerta y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno. Esme la dejó en el escritorio y se acercó a la cama.

Bella abrió sus ojos al notar otra presencia a su lado y al ver a Esme se sonrojó y se incorporó en la cama. Miró de reojo a Edward y se dio cuenta que él también estaba sonrojado. Esme cogió la mano de su hijo y besó la palma de ésta.

-"Buenos días"- Le deseó su madre.

-"Buenos días mamá"- Edward se removió inquieto.

-Os he traído el desayuno.- Comentó Esme a Bella.- Carlisle está hablando en el centro de especiales de Seattle para que entres a trabajar allí.

-Oh.- Bella se tapó la boca.- ¿Tan pronto?

-Si.- Esme le sonrió.- Cuanto antes trabajes antes podréis hacer vuestra vida juntos.

Esme miró con cariño a Edward y sonrió.

-Gracias Esme.- Bella la abrazó ante la atenta mirada de Edward.- Sabía que al final lo entenderíais.

-Por ahora no hagáis publico lo vuestro.- Esme cambió su semblante a serio.- No será bueno para el juicio que se celebra en tres días.

Edward se sintió fuera de lugar al ver hablar a su madre y a Bella de esa forma tan… especial.

-Tranquila, Esme, lo entiendo.- Bella le sonrió y cogió la mano de Edward.- Yo le explico a tú hijo.

Esme besó la frente de Edward y salió por la puerta satisfecha, al llegar abajo miró a Charlie y asintió.

-Bella está cuidando de mi hijo.- Esme apretó las manos de Charlie.

-Fui muy duro con ella.- Charlie aún se echaba las culpas.- No debí juzgarla. Ella siempre eh asido una buena hija.

-Ella te ha perdonado.- Esme apretó aún más las manos de Charlie.- Ahora solo tenemos que apoyarlos para que le s salga bien las cosas.

-Así es. Hoy mismo me pasaré por Seattle para mirar lo del piso en venta.- Charlie sonrió a su amigo Carlisle cuando este salió de su despacho.- ¿Estás listo, amigo?

-Más que listo.- Carlisle besó la frente de su mujer y después le dio un beso ligero en los labios.- Vamos a comprar la casa para nuestros hijos.

Los dos hombres de la casa salieron en el coche de Carlisle camino de Seattle. Esme subió a darse una ducha y a preparar la cena de Noche buena.

…

Bella observaba a Edward mientras comía unas deliciosas toritas. No podía aparatar la mirada de su oficial novio y eso la ponía demasiado feliz. Pronto todo acabaría y ella estaría con él en alguna parte haciendo su vida y siendo felices. Adoraba haber venido a Forks aquel día que tanto odio tiempo atrás y adoraba seguir sus instintos y no haber rechazado a Edward.

-"¿Te ocurre algo?"- Preguntó Edward curioso.-"No dejas de mirarme"

-"Por qué te amo".- Le dijo Bella sonriendo.-"Eres perfecto"

-"Eso no es verdad".- Edward se señaló la garganta y los oídos.-"No puedo decirte a voz en grito cuanto te amo".

-"Me lo demuestras y eso es lo que más me importa".- Bella dejó la bandeja del desayuno en el escritorio y volvió a la cama con una sonrisa.-"Demuéstramelo ahora"

Bella se quitó su camiseta dejando al aire sus pechos y escuchó el suspiro de Edward. Le encantaba saber que provocaba todo aquello a su novio aun siendo bastante más mayor que él. Se arrodilló en la cama y caminó despacio deslizándose por las piernas de Edward, hasta que se sentó en su regazo y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo su piel. Ella le sonrió y Edward besó despacio sus labios. Le encantaba sentir el sabor en su boca y la suavidad de su lengua. Simplemente ese gesto la encendía.

Las manos de Edward se posaron despacio en su desnuda cintura y la apretó contra sus caderas mostrándole así lo excitado que estaba. Bella no pudo contener su gemido y rió bajito agradeciendo que él no la escuchara. Ella acomodó más las rodillas sobre el colchón y estiró el cabello de Edward para que levantara su cabeza y así saborear la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Edward tembló de excitación ante el lametón que le dio en la nuez de su garganta y ella rió dejando que su aliento chocara contra su cuerpo. Edward apretó sus manos grandes contra sus nalgas y Bella se sintió en el cielo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus caderas empezaron a bailar contra el cuerpo de su hombre, buscando la fricción del placer.

Edward no soportó aquella tortura y la levantó despacio tumbándola con ternura contra la cama. No pudo evitar observar los ojos de Bella encendidos por la excitación y ante ello sonrió como un tonto. Le encantaba sentir a aquella mujer bajo sus brazos. Sintió como tiraban los puntos de su pecho al estirarse para quitarle los pequeños pantalones que cubrían el cuerpo de su princesa. Aún así, no dejó que ella viera su incomodidad mirando su plano vientre y sus perfectas piernas.

Edward deslizó sus manos por sus curvas, sin6tiendo como se encendía cada centímetro de su piel y le quemaba. Dejó un pequeño camino de besos desde su ombligo hasta sus muslos descubiertos y se alzó para terminar de quitarle la ropa dejándola expuesta ante sus ojos.

Había echado mucho de menos a esa mujer. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho diciéndole que desde ese instante nadie los separaría. Desde ahora serían el uno para el otro. Uno y otro, nadie más. Sonrió contra el pie de Bella y ascendió por su pierna dejando húmedos besos mientras ella se retorcía contra las sábanas de la cama.

Una palpitación en su entrepierna, le advirtió de que él también necesitaba atenciones. Negó con la cabeza convenciéndose a sí mismo que aquello era por y para su futura mujer. Bella observó el gran bulto que escondía él entre sus piernas y trató de acariciarlo buscando que se aliviara. Edward apartó su mano y frunció su ceño con disconformidad. Bella asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que no era el momento y acto seguido rió al darse cuenta que era él el que quería mimarla sin más.

Edward acarició con la yema de sus dedos el vientre de Bella y apoyando su cabeza en su pierna izquierda, descendió hasta sus pliegues notando así lo mojada y excitada que ella estaba por él. Aspiró aquel delicioso aroma a almizcle y mordió su labio intentando recordar su sabor. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió las piernas de Bella y se colocó entre ellas. Miró una vez rápida el rostro de su amada y sintió su cuerpo entero arder. Estaba realmente preciosa con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Edward se agachó lo suficiente como para rozar el pubis con la punta de la nariz. Volvió a respirar hondo captando aquel aroma y sin previo aviso deslizó su lengua para probarla. Bella se apretó contra el colchón y trató de no gemir alto para que no los escucharan. La espalda de ella se arqueó de placer al sentir la lengua de Edward recorrer su húmedo sexo de arriba abajo.

Edward acarició con vehemencia su entrada e introdujo dos dedos en ella. Bella agarró fuertemente sus cabellos mientras lo incitaba a darle más. Él lamió fuertemente aquel pequeño botón hinchado que tenía en su boca y lo mordió sin piedad para darle placer. Bella gritó ante el orgasmo que estaba a punto de llegar y él enterró otro dedo más en su estrecha cavidad.

Pudo sentir su sabor en la lengua y quiso mucho más. Aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y la sintió correrse en su boca. SE separó lentamente y comprobó que el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba con ferocidad. Aquello le recordó que estaba demasiado caliente y su sexo palpitó una vez más. Bella estiró su mano aún jadeante y tiró de sus pantalones. Edward se levantó con una sonrisa en su boca y después de lamer sus dedos para limpiarlos, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se tumbó encima de Bella.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Él le había hecho llegar al cielo y no era justo que todo acabara tan rápido en un polvo. Ella lo empujó por el pecho y Edward cayó a su lado sorprendido. Bella miró sus ardientes ojos verdes y tras morder suavemente su abdomen, mordió el pezón erecto de Edward y paseó su dedo por sus rojos e hinchados labios. Edward entreabrió la boca y lamió su dedo para después adentrarlo en ella y succionarlo. Bella ronroneó de placer y decidió que ya bastaba de juegos.

Miró hambrienta el miembro erecto de Edward y tras gemir mordiéndose su labio, se sentó en sus piernas y se agachó para introducirlo de golpe hasta su garganta. Edward no pudo contenerse y gimió alto y claro. Bella sonrió ante aquel hermoso sonido y succionó tratando de lograr unos cuantos más de esos. Edward no pudo resistirse y entrelazó sus dedos en el castaño cabello de ella incitándola a seguir.

Bella sacó su longitud de la boca y lamió con vigor la amoratada punta de su duro y largo miembro. Tras beber un poco del líquido pre-seminal, lo miró a los ojos y volvió a succionar la punta contra su lengua. Podría pasar el resto de su vida escuchando sus gemidos y viendo su cara de placer. Lo amaba demasiado y lo había extrañado con toda su alma.

Edward tuvo que detenerla antes de que consiguiera llenarle la boca por completo con su semen y sin previo aviso la tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama. Su miembro estaba demasiado duro e hinchado y no podía esperar más para sentir su estrecha cavidad apretándolo.

Edward pasó sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Bella y la levantó hasta que ella quedó a cuatro patas ante sus ojos. Chupó dos dedos de su mano izquierda y los paseó por los húmedos, hinchados y enrojecidos pliegues de Bella. Ella gimió abrazando la almohada y creyó que reventaría en ese mismo momento.

Contuvo la respiración un par de segundos mientras acercaba su sexo erecto hasta la entrada ardiente de Bella. Al introducir la unta, sintió una descarga eléctrica por su e4spalda haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba jodidamente mojada y aquello le encantaba. Con un poco de fuerza entró en su interior y gimió aferrándose a sus pequeñas caderas. Esa mujer un día lo mataría de un infarto.

Edward se movió rítmicamente en su interior sintiendo como poco a poco ella se arqueaba llegando al clímax. Sus dedos apretaban con fuerza sus nalgas y su miembro palpitaba mojado en su interior. Aquello era la mejor vista. Cada vez que se tiraba para atrás, observaba la unión de sus cuerpos para ver como ella lo volvía a acoger en su interior. Cuando sintió a Bella estrecharse y convulsionar, aceleró sus embestidas y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de ella para alcanzar su clítoris con sus largos y finos dedos. Bella levantó la cabeza tirando su pelo castaño sobre su espalda y sin poder evitarlo jadeó su nombre.

Bella sintió rabia en ese instante al acordarse de que él no podía escucharla gritar su nombre mientras tenía uno de sus mejores orgasmos. Apretó sus dedos contra la almohada y lo sintió temblar contra su cuerpo. Edward no tardó en llegar a su orgasmo y derramarse en su interior. Bella sonrió contra la cama y dejó su cuerpo deslizarse poco a poco por ella para acomodarse. Edward besó su espalda y se acostó a su lado acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y cuando ella alzó su vista, observó que se habían quedado dormidos de nuevo. Sintió el cuerpo de su amado pegado al suyo y sonrió al cielo dándole las gracias por devolvérselo. Bella se giró como pudo y lo observó dormir durante un rato más. Le encantaba verlo con su pelo cobrizo alborotado, sus labios rojizos entre abiertos y sus largas pestañas cerradas. Aunque siendo sinceros, ella adoraba más ver esos ojos verdes penetrantes observándola sin piedad. Paseó sus dedos por su relajada mejilla y besó sus labios para despertarlo, necesitaba que la mirara, que le recordara que aquello no era un sueño.

…

Carlisle y Charlie habían encontrado la casa perfecta para sus hijos. Aquello les había puesto felices y decidieron ir a la institución para hablar con la persona que debía contratar a Bella o no. Carlisle entró despacio y saludó a un viejo amigo que había detrás de aquella pequeña y fea mesa blanca. Tras hablar con él quince minutos, un señor de cabellos negros y largos, salió sonriendo a Carlisle y le hizo pasar a su despacho. Tras presentar a Charlie, el señor Aro Vulturi, les comunicó que también había lugar para Bella allí, tan solo necesitaba que Edward acabara su carrera y entrara a formar parte del equipo.

Carlisle y Charlie volvieron muy satisfechos a casa ese día y con muy buenas noticias. Realmente era la mejor noche buena que tenían en años. Al llegar a casa, Esme, ya tenía la comida preparada y los chicos estaban viendo una película en el sofá del salón.

Charlie les comunicó a los dos la buena noticia sobre el trabajo y se guardó las laves del piso para después de la cena. Sería el regalo de los Cullen-Swan para sus hijos esas navidades. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice no tardaron en llegar para celebrar la noche. Lo que le sorprendió a Bella fue ver allí a Tanya también acompañándolos aquella noche.

Las chicas no dejaro9n de preguntarle a Bella que tal su encuentro con Edward esa mañana. Ella trató de evitarlas toda la noche sin mucho éxito. Tras tocar varias canciones y repartir los regalos, ella dudó en ir al baño. Se levantó despacio y tras creer que había salido ganando, notó una mano que la frenaba en el pasillo.

-No te creas que te has librado de nosotras.- Le dijo una Tanya un poco enfadada.- Nos debes una explicación.

-No creo que lo que yo haga con él os importe tanto.- Bella miró el suelo.

-Oh Si.- Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Necesitamos saber si él estaba tan impaciente como tú.- Le dijo una divertida Rosalie.

-Está bien, vosotras ganáis.- bella se rindió al darse cuenta que hasta que no lo dijera no la dejarían en paz. – Lo hemos hecho esta mañana y ha sido el mejor que he pegado en mucho tiempo.

-Yo que sepa los últimos también los has dado con él.- Dijo Tanya levantando las cejas juguetonamente.

-¡Claro que sí!- Bella golpeó a su amiga en el hombro.- Lo que me refiero con eso es que los últimos que tuvimos fuero… no sé…tranquilos.

-Ya.- Puntualizó Alice.

-Este fue…salvaje.- Y ella sonrió.

-Guau.- Rosalie jugó con sus cejas.- Salvaje…

-Espero tener muchos más de esos.- Confesó Bella.- Es tan…sexy.

-¡Niñas!.- Gritó un molesto Charlie.- Os estamos esperando para darles el último regalo a Edward y Bella.

-Oh.- Alice se tapó la boca.- Ya vamos señor Swan.

Cuando volvieron a entrar en el comedor, las chicas no pudieron evitar mirar a Edward y sonreírse entre ellas. Nunca imaginaron que el modosito de Edd fuera tan salvaje. Carlisle se levantó del sofá y llamó la atención de todos, incluida la de Edward chasqueando sus dedos delante de sus verdes ojos. Charlie se colocó a su lado y los dos amigos se sonrieron obligando a Bella y a Edward levantarse. La pareja se miró extrañada y se sonrieron tímidamente.

Carlisle le dio el papel a Bella como que tenía una entrevista en dos días para entrar en el centro y Charlie les tendió las llaves. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que iba todo eso, no pudieron evitar abrazar a todo el mundo y mirarse los dos con demasiado amor. Aquel día había sido perfecto para la pareja.

…

Tres días después, Edward, estaba sentado en un tribunal ante un juez y las cuatro arpías. Podía sentir los nervios en su estomago al verlas y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Un hombre alto y fornido se acercó a él y le tendió un papel. Edward lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era la conversación del Messenger de las tres zorras donde lo insultaban.

Edward miró a Bella de reojo y le sonrió. Aun que le hubiese costado mucho, al final dio el material de la carpeta azul y el pen a su abogado. Le había costado mucho llegar allí y ahora faltaba su declaración. Pudo observar a una mujer al lado del abogado y eso lo extraño.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el abogado preguntaba a la mujer y ella le comunica a Edward cuales eran las preguntas. Él solo tenía que contestarle a esa mujer con la verdad. Aquello fue muy duro y le costó reconocer los hechos, pero aún así la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios al ver a Bella muy cerca de él apoyándolo.

Tras contestar a demasiadas preguntas, la juez del caso se metió en su despacho a pensar en todo y poder poner así un castigo a aquellas cuatro mujeres que casi le arruinan la vida por completo. Después de mucha espera y nervios, al fin la jueza se dignó a aparecer y la sentencia fue echada. Lasa cuatro pasarían unos años a la sombra. Edward no se sintió muy feliz, pero aún así ellas debían pagar por sus errores. Lo que nunca imaginó, fue que Irina era hermana de Tanya. La mujer terminó condenada a diez años más por tráfico de drogas y prostitución infantil.

Tanya se sintió decepcionada de nuevo con su hermana y su sobrina. Bella trató de consolarla hasta que Edward apareció a su lado y las abrazó a las dos para reconfortarlas. Al fin aquello había acabado y para cuando salieran del agujero donde se habían metido, él tendría su vida hecha y estaría felizmente casado con Bella.

…

Tras unos meses, al acabar su último año de la universidad, Edward se sentía nervioso delante de aquella puerta blanca. Iba a ayudar a niños como él y a hacerles la vida un poco más fácil. Se sentía completo y digno de todo aquello que le estaba ofreciendo la vida. Llevaba dos meses viviendo con Bella y ahora estaba a punto de entrar a su nuevo trabajo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos y veía a aquellos niños aprendiendo el lenguaje de los signos, a confiar en la gente o simplemente jugando, se sintió feliz. Necesitaba formar parte de aquello y que jamás nadie creyéndose mejor que esos niños, abusaran de ellos o les hicieran la vida difícil. Les enseñaría a ser fuertes y luchar contra todas las trampas que les pusiera la vida. Les enseñaría a profundizar en su interior y ser quien mejor supieran ser "ellos mismos"


	21. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

**Amar es sentir la dicha en tu interior. Ser amado y correspondido es ver la felicidad. Así se sentía Edward mientras preparaba la barbacoa en la terraza de su nueva casa. Por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Hacía dos meses que habían abierto oficialmente un centro en Forks para personas con limitaciones físicas. No era solo un centro para menores. Sino también, donde acudían las personas mayores del pueblo que por vejez o enfermedad, se habían quedado ciegos. Otros simplemente por tener alguna limitación tras algún accidente.**

**Edward y Bella se sentían llenos, ya que de boca en boca todo se pasa y la gente hablaba bien del centro y acudían de fuera para ser tratados allí. Edward observó a su mujer caminar despacio por el borde de la piscina. Los dos cómplices se sonrieron. Estaba realmente hermosa con aquella abultada barriga de ocho meses de embarazo. Él suspiró y la saludó con un gesto de la mano. **

**Tras ponerse un buen plato de carne asada, se dirigió a su silla y se sentó allí a observar a su familia. Alice y Jasper hacía seis años que se habían casado y sus dos gemelas de dos años corrían de arriba abajo jugando en la piscina pequeña. El único hijo de Emmett y Rosalie era tres años mayor que las gemelas y realmente un bruto. **

**Ethan no dejaba de tirarles agua a sus primas y aquello enfureció a la pequeña Alice. Ella mimaba mucho a sus hijas y aquello era un problema a la hora de que Ethan jugara con ellas. El pequeño de cinco años decía muy a menudo que se aburría. Alice, con buen gesto mandó a Ethan con Jeremi. **

**Algo llamó la atención de Edward y se irguió en su silla. Una niña de diez años caminaba hacía él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era una niña hermosa. Su pelo castaño cobrizo caía en cascada por su delgado cuerpo y sus ojos chocolate lo observaban. Edward sonrió a su hija mayor. Y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le hablara.**

**-Papá.- Pudo observar como el ceño de su hija se fruncía.- Rachel no me deja tranquila en la tumbona. **

**-Dile a tu hermana que venga.- Edward odiaba verlas pelear. **

**Su hija mayor tenía diez años ahora. Aquellas navidades donde él y su adorada mujer se reencontraron, tras lo acontecido en la universidad, crearon a su dulce niña. Tras nacer su hija mayor Renesmee, se casaron y desde ese momento eran inseparables los tres. Dos años después llegó Rachel. Nessie "Así es como la llamaban cariñosamente" sintió celos al principio, pero aún así, eran las dos mejores amigas que existían. **

**-¿Qué quieres, papá?- Rachel lo observaba con amor. Adoraba a su padre y a su madre por encima de todo. **

**-Deja en paz a tu hermana.- Edward no reñía sus hijas severamente nunca. Él prefería el don de la palabra.- Creo que ya eres mayorcita para esas cosas. **

**-Ella me tiró al agua cuando estaba tomando el sol.- Rachel arrugó su nariz y miró a su hermana mayor.- Yo solo quería devolverle su favor. **

**-Está bien.- Edward observó a su hijo varón.- Ahora las dos estaréis con Jeremi en sus prácticas de natación. **

**Las dos hermanas se observaron y se sacaron la lengua. Ellas adoraban a su hermano menor de seis años, pero preferían que él jugara con su primo Ethan y las dejara. **

**-Papi.- Nessie sacó su labio inferior en un puchero.- No es justo. **

**-Es justo aquello que yo diga para vuestro bien. Al menos por ahora.- Edward miró a su mujer y su abultado vientre.- Además aprender un poco a respetaros que pronto vendrán los mellizos.**

Las hermanas asintieron y se encaminaron a ayudar a su hermano pequeño Jeremi. Bella aprovechó ese instante para acercarse a Edward y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo vas cariño?- Ella le acarició la oreja.

-Me duele la cabeza un poco, pero por lo demás bien.- Edward cogió la mano de Bella y la besó con dulzura.

-Es normal, tan solo hace ocho meses que te operaron.- Bella lo miró con alegría.

-Se me hace muy extraño escucharos.- Edward acarició la mejilla de su mujer.- Aún no me acostumbro al sonido de vuestras voces o de lo que me rodea.

-Te acostumbrarás. Piensa que hace cuatro años cuando empezaste a hablar yo también me sentí rara de escuchar tu aterciopelada voz.- Bella paseó las yemas de sus dedos por la garganta de Edward.- Nessie está enamorada de tu voz.

-¿Y tú no?- Preguntó juguetón Edward.

-Yo estoy completamente enamorada de todo de ti.- Bella besó sus labios con ternura.

-Voy a bañarme un poco con las niñas y con Jeremi.- Edward se levantó de la silla y se quitó los implantes que utilizaba para escuchar de las orejas.

-No dejes eso por ahí.- Bella lo regañó.- Si se rompe estaremos en un problema.

-Lo siento cariño.- Edward estiró su mano.- Los dejaré dentro.

Bella vio como su marido caminaba hacía la casa y sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Se está adaptando muy bien.- La voz de Esme le llegó a sus oídos.

-Así es.- bella se giró y le sonrió.- Todo va estupendamente. El centro está completo. Los niños son felices allí. Edward es un buen médico y maestro de todos ellos. Mis hijas saben comunicarse con los niños que hay allí y él es…

-Él es feliz a tu lado.- Esme besó al mejilla de Bella y la abrazó.- Se operó por ti. Aprendió a hablar por ti y míralo ahora.

Bella se giró en ese instante hacía el agua y vio a su marido jugar con sus tres hijos. Él había luchado por ella y ella había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz.


End file.
